Os Desertores
by BenToph
Summary: Aquele que abandonou a honra deve ser tirado do trono. A guerra assola os corações do meu povo. Mas eu irei reconquistar o trono que é meu por direito e levarei meu povo de volta á nossa terra natal.  Fichas fechadas.
1. Prólogo

**Nota:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. E sim a Masami Kurumada. Mas **eu** vou **dominar o mundo** com o **Kanon**! HÁ! 8D

**Os Desertores**

**Desertor** – _do latim: oris, aquele que abandona._  
Pode ser:

-diz-se de ou militar que deserta.

-que ou quem abandona um partido para se filiar noutro.

-que ou quem deixa de ser assíduo.

**Desertar- **_francês._

Pode ser:

**-** deixar o serviço militar, sem licença e com ânimo de abandoná-lo de todo

- ausentar-se, afastar-se.

- desamparar.

-renunciar.

- despovoar, deixar deserto.

E mais uma nova fic. Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê dessas duas palavras estarem aí bonitinhas, com suas origens e significados. Bem, primeiro para explicar a palavra do titulo. Segundo, e mais importante, porque faz parte do contexto da fic, explicando a história, as ações dos personagens. Vocês vão ver ao longo do desenrolar da trama como ela se encaixa, e conforme eu vou fazer notas.  
Sobre a história: Tava eu um dia desses voltando da aula e resolvi ver t.v. Para a minha surpresa estava passando o Rei Arthur com o Clive Owen, e conforme eu fui vendo o filme, os personagens fodões e lindões(*-*) que acompanham o Arhur e eu tive uma idéia. Não, não tem nada a ver com o filme. Só me deu vontade de fazer uma fic sanguinária, com pancadaria, sexo e ainda mais que se passe em uma época como a do filme. HÁ!  
Enfim, a história se passa no começo da Idade Média, onde existiam os povos bárbaros, como Os Francos, mas aqui eu criei dois povos rivais e ainda estou criando os deuses respectivos deles. Os Dai-Lí¹ e os Hansias².

Os **Dai-Lí** são um povo inicialmente pacífico, só são violentos quando são incitados a serem, e conseqüentemente são cruéis para com **os inimigos em campo de batalha **para poderem proteger-se. Jamais provocam brigas. Constituem-se em uma Família Real (que não é tão real assim) responsável por manter a paz e a sociedade em igualdade. Não existem nobres, todos os que compõem tem praticamente a mesma situação. A Família Real é composta pelas Três Famílias, na qual existe uma família que vai ao trono cujos antigos Reis eram Saori Kido e Julian Solo.O trono tem tradição familiar, em que apenas filhos gêmeos podem assumir, casam-se com os outros filhos das famílias, mas podem escolher com quem casar, se tornam assim Os Reis e Rainhas Soberanos. Tem agricultura, comercio; têxtil, possui solos férteis, tem grandes riquezas e avanço na medicina. Possuem uma cultura milenar de arte, dança, literatura e guerra. Tem livre-arbítrio, ou seja, a liberdade de escolha é extremamente valorizada por eles.

Os **Hansias** são diferentes dos Dai-Lí. É sistema imperial e o poder oligárquico. São cruéis com qualquer povo e consigo mesmo. São corruptos, sujos, tem sistema de escravidão e comércio. As classes são dividas em Rei, Nobres e Cavaleiros, Comerciantes e Ferreiros, Plebeus e Escravos. Os escravos são prisioneiros. O comércio é desenvolvido, mas não possuem riquezas e nem terras fixas iguais aos Daí-li. O Rei é Hades, e a Rainha, Pandora. A Rainha é sagrada, assim como os filhos e as filhas do rei, por isso exerce grande influência. Para as outras mulheres, bem, você definitivamente não vai querer nascer sendo uma Hansias. Elas podem até serem aceitas no exercito, mas devem oprimir qualquer traço feminino, sem contar que sofrem preconceitos. Podem também ser Guarda Real da Pandora. Possuem a força bruta numa guerra.

Mas enfim, vou precisar de fichas. A parte criativa da minha mente esta se ocupando com o vestibular e preciso de personagens, então preciso de fichas. É. Seguinte, como já devem imaginar, todos os 108 espectros serão Hansias, e os cavaleiros de Athena serão Dai-Lí. Devo dizer que Shura está atualmente ao lado de Hades. Ressalto também que Saori e Julian estão mortos. Então preciso de algumas fichas tanto para o lado mal e o lado bom. Não sei quantas serão, mas creio que no máximo até 10 vagas, ou seja cinco para cada lado._**Quero ter certeza de que darei voz a todas as personagens.**_ Os espectros principais serão Minos, Aiacos, Radamanthys. E os doze dourados vocês vão ver depois.  
Que mais?  
Ah sim, não sei se farei par. Além dos já definidos, não sei se farei. PORTANTO, ao criar sua ficha, de a corda toda na sua imaginação, use a criatividade, ouse, abuse nos detalhes, mas lembrem se de usar o senso comum, criem um ótimo nome, uma aparência incrível ou personalidade, faça com que sua ficha me chame atenção, e dependo de como for, eu darei um par á você. Mas dependo do seu nome, aparência, personalidade eu decidirei se irei torturar seu personagem ou se irei dar um final feliz. Vou premiar as fichas, e as melhores serão mais ativas, e receberão uma historia lateral. Então sejam felizes e me aticem! Uii!  
Acho que eu falei tudo. Ah sim, ressalto: isso será diferente dos meus outros projetos, e estejam cientes da 'violência' da fic.  
AH SIM! Os doze terão as armaduras conforme o signo, igual ao original, mas sem poderes. Vou mandar o modelo da ficha e o prólogo logo em seguida.  
**Cavaleiros: livres e ocupações.**  
**Shion – **livre. á entre as Famílias Reais, irmão mais velho de Mu, possuiu conhecimentos sobre os Deuses e as armaduras dos cavaleiros do exercito. Estrategistas de ataque.

**Mu – Klea Dai-Lí- **OCUPADISSIMO!8D-idem Shion**. **Grande habilidade com á campo. Médico. Melhor amigo de Hanmya.

**Aldebaran(Alde) –** Livre. Grande habilidade corporal, grande habilidade com besta e espada. Braço direito das Três Familias.

**Saga-**Livre. Tão livre quanto Shion. ês Famílias. Conselheiro e melhor amigo de Klea. Tem grande capacidade de literatura.**  
Kanon – **O KA-NON-É-ME-EUU!(desculpem garotas, mas ele é meuzinhu.)-Hanmya Dai-Lí. Ataque. Três Familias. Espada.

**Mask –**Livre. Espada dupla. força do Exercito. Não faz parte das Famílias

**Aiolia –**Marin. :DDe quem mais seria? Espada. Ataque. Não faz parte das Famílias

**Shaka – **Livre**.**Médico. Espada. Ataque. Defesa. Idem Mask. Não faz parte das Famílias

**Dohko –**Hum, alguém se habilita a ser** Rainha **dele?Ele está entre as Famílias Shion e idem Mask

**Milo – ** e Espada. Não faz parte das Famílias

**Aiolos – **Chefe . Não faz parte das Famílias. Livre.

**Shura – **Shina. Espada, fiel cavaleiro ao Rei e as Famílias, mas está sendo usado e enganado e encontra-se ao lado dos Hansias. Não faz parte das Famílias

**Camus – **Médico. Ligado as Artes. Braço direito do Saga. Não faz parte das Famílias. Livre.

**Afrodite – **Arqueiro. Não faz parte das Famílias. Arqueiro e defesa. Livre. Especialista em ervas medicinais.**  
Shina- **Shura. Não faz parte das Famílias. Adagas(Sai) e punhais.**  
Marin- **Adagas e espadas. Canta.**  
Orpheu- **Arqueiro. Grande habilidade na musica.**  
Euridices-**Orpheu. Grande habilidade em literatura.Não luta.

**FICHA- a personagem pode não lutar também.**

**Nome:  
Idade:  
Sexo:**

**Aparência(o mais real possível), personalidade:  
Roupas: **1. Algum detalhe na armadura que queira acrescentar?  
descrição de sua arma?  
3. Que roupa usa normalmente?  
4. Algum objeto especial(colar,brinco,etc)?

**Gostos e Desgostos:  
Habilidade de luta e habilidade especial:  
Posição que ocupa no Exercito.  
Por quem foi treinado(lembrem-se de que os Doze são a linha de frente do exercito, treinando assim os cavaleiros):**

**Qual povo quer:** Hansias ou Daí-li?

**Posição que ocupa na sociedade(médico, artista, se faz parte das Três Familias, exercito-qual ocupação, plebeu, comerciante, nobre, agricultor, literario, escravo, ferreiro):  
**

**Historia:** coonte-me sobre sua família, como está sendo afetada pela guerra, porque ou porquem está lutando:

**Cavaleiros que quer par:  
Porque o quer?Convença-me!  
Com quem quer ter relações(amigos, irmãos da família, dos herdeiros do trono):**

**FICHA ESPECIAL 1  
Devo acrescentar que ela irá morrer, portanto não a façam muito nova. Não quero ter tomentos e nem ser cruel com ela. **

**Filha da Pandora:  
Nome:  
Idade:**

**Aparência:  
Personalidade:  
O que ela faz:  
**

**FICHA ESPECIAL 2  
**Seguinte, gente, tenho alguns deuses em mente, mas infelizmente são só dos Dai-Lí Não consegui criar um Deus para os Hansias. Eles acreditam em dois Deuses, o Deus do Céu e o da Terra(esse deve envolver guerra), então quem se habilita? Dou total liberdade para criá-los como quiserem. Só tenho a "classificação dos deuses", então aqui só vão uns requisitos basiquíssimos. O resto é com vocês. ;D Eu confio em vocês, ó jovens escritoras, o futuro da literatura!

**Nome: **Alguma coisa, o Deus do Céu ou o Deus da Terra(é um nick xD)

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:  
**

**O que ele faz, o que ele é:  
**

Huum, acho que é só. Desculpe se fui grossa ou pareço exigente demais, é que não quero ficha por ficha, só porque vai ter algum dourado, tem que ter interesse na história. E como eu disse, isso será diferente de outros projetos meu, então estou sendo bem rígida. Espero dar conta. Aqui vai o prólogo, e no** final ainda faço algumas observações, NÃO DEIXEM DE LER.  
**itálico=flashback

**-x-x-x-  
**

**Prólogo**

"_A lua cheia estendia-se ao alto do céu negro carregado de estrelas, o luar prata deixava em degrade a escuridão e abençoava a terra com seus feixes iluminados, acariciando-a com seu brilho. As estrelas, majestosas, fulgiam no céu de verão, e sorriam ao observar atividades humanas á baixo delas. A fogueira era alimentada pelo vento leve, juntamente com os tocos de madeiras secas, e era alta. Em volta, pessoas reuniam-se em uma conversa calorosa, familiar, em conversas que contavam as antigas histórias sobre os Deuses, os primeiros Reis e como foram abençoados por eles. As bebidas eram servidas, o banquete servido, danças dançadas em homenagem aos Deuses, canções e instrumentos eram tocados, crianças brincavam com os cães, e as crianças menores aos pés dos pais. Amigos se reuniam, amores se reuniam. E quando a festa estava em seu auge, o Rei Soberano Julian e a Rainha Soberana Saori reuniram seu povo e anunciaram com extrema felicidade o casamento de sua filha primogênita com o jovem filho da Segunda Família." _

"_-Como sabem, meu amado povo, eu, Julian Solo, e sua Rainha, Saori Kido, nos encontramos sem herdeiros Gêmeos que possam substituir o nosso lugar, sendo assim, nos empenharemos em termos nossos herdeiros, enquanto minha amada, bela, jovem e inteligente primogênita assume o trono temporariamente casando-se com seu amigo de infância, Hades. Saúdem e ajoelhem-se perante o Seu Rei e Sua Rainha, ó, meu amado povo! - e assim, mulheres, crianças, jovens, idosos, todos se ajoelharam e brindaram o casal."_

"_O entusiasmo seguiu-se por entre os indivíduos ali presente, e a notícia fora um motivo a mais para que a festa e o banquete continuassem, e tão longo, os Reis receberam votos de felicidades, assim como os futuros noivos. E embora a noiva sorrisse o noivo jamais curvava os lábios demonstrando o seu contentamento, mantendo sempre aqueles olhos verdes frios e distantes, que eram tão ambiciosos."_

Lembro-me claramente daquela noite. Daquela maldita noite. Lembro da dor que senti. Da dor que meus pais sentiram. Da dor e humilhação á qual meu povo sofreu. E ainda lembro... Ainda lembro-me daqueles olhos verdes gélidos. Eu jamais iria esquecer. Como eu poderia me esquecer? Eu jurei perante o corpo morto de meu pai. Eu jurei perante o corpo morto de minha mãe. Eu jurei perante o corpo ferido de minha irmã gêmea. Eu jurei. Eu jurei!

"_Duas jovens de rostos semelhantes se encontravam em frente á porta de madeira de mogno. Uma delas havia acabado de chegar e estava um pouco ofegante. Os olhos eram castanhos cobres, assim como seus cabelos negros acobreados, que eram repicados em várias camadas e caíam em seu rosto em varias mechas. Eram lisos, longos e caíam lhe pelas costas. Sua pele era branca, mas possuía um tom dourado queimado pelo sol. Era alta, forte. Controlou-se então, a respiração, e quando pareceu mais calma e descansada devido à corrida, dirigiu a palavra a sua semelhante, mas esta possuía cabelos mais claros e ondulados, presos pela metade, e sua beleza, mais notável do que a de sua idêntica. Seus olhos eram mais escuros que a outra. _

_-E então? Porque nos chamaram tão repentinamente?- a voz saiu um pouco nervosa demais, mas era cristalina, grave._

_Ao ouvir a pergunta, a semelhante gargalhou. Sua risada era pura, como água caindo em uma cachoeira._

_-Ora, porque todo este nervosismo?Veio correndo ainda?O que estava aprontando nos treinos, senhorita?- e gargalhou novamente quando viu a outra contorcer o rosto em uma careta. Sua voz era suave, como se anjos estivessem tocando sinos. Mas então, um soco, sem forças apenas empurrando-a acertou seu braço direito. Riu novamente._

_-Deixe de besteiras, menina! Só estranhei essa repentina reunião._

_-Ele é nosso pai. Pode nos chamar quando quiser. –e riu mais uma vez. A outra ia responder quando as portas se abriram e dois soldados fizeram um sinal indicando que entrassem. As duas mulheres endireitaram-se lado a lado, adentrando o local. Havia sete cavaleiros no lado direito e sete no esquerdo, acompanhados de duas mulheres com máscaras uma ruiva e outra de cabelos verdes*, no meio, estavam o Rei e a Rainha, e ao seu lado estavam sua filha mais velha e o marido._

_-Minhas amadas Hanmya³ e Klea__4__. Sabem que estamos velhos e também sabem que em breve, devem assumir o meu lugar e de sua mãe no trono. E, como é tradição em nossa sociedade, os gêmeos que devem assumir atuam em função especifica, e confesso que decidir qual função as duas deveriam ter foi uma decisão um tanto quanto difícil. _

_-Seu pai e eu sabemos que ainda são jovens, quase inexperientes e que ainda estão sendo treinadas, mas acreditamos que são capazes e também, temo que estejamos sem muito tempo. Como sabem, os Hansias insistem em nos invadir, e seu pai e eu, bem, estamos velhos para podermos continuar a cuidar de nossa sociedade e minha querida irmã já morreu. É hora de nossos sucessores assumirem. _

_-Assim, então, anuncio com grande honra e orgulho, que a partir de amanhã começarão seu ; aproxime-se, por favor. _

_A jovem de cabelos ondulados direcionou-se até seu pai, joelhando-se em frente á ele. Saori, sua mãe, passou as mãos delicadas em volta de seu próprio rosto em forma de parábola para depois passar na lateral do rosto de sua filha, abrindo em meio circulo no final do gesto, abençoando-a. Seu pai então fez uma pequena prece e lhe entregou sua espada, juntamente com um pequeno medalhão entalhado a ouro e diamantes._

_-Renuncio meu lugar ao sol, ó Deus Agim__5__, para que minha bela filha possa brilhar em meu lugar e assim, iluminar e guardar seu povo, bem como perpetuar nossa cultura artística milenar. Ó, Agim, minha aurora, permita que a bondade esteja com minha filha, e que a glória de seu nome reine em nossa sociedade. Ó Deus Kenai__6__, permita que o amor a acompanhe! Ó, Deus Kuroi__7__, abençoe-a com sua sabedoria e razão, ilumine o caminho de minha filha! Levante-se, minha Klea, seja a Rainha do Palácio__8 __e cuide de seu povo! Levante-se, Minha Rainha! _

_Klea levantou-se. Mas seus olhos estavam espantados, e em seu rosto a descrença, o medo, insegurança, a incerteza, a surpresa. Tremia levemente e hesitava. Julian Solo a beijou na testa, sua benção de pai. E logo ao notar a hesitação da filha, Saori Kido aproximou-se._

_-Não tema ou questione as escolhas de seu pai, minha querida Klea. Se a incerteza que sente agora assola seu coração, então tenho a certeza de que será uma boa Rainha. Eu acredito em você, minha Glória. – e abraçou a filha como uma verdadeira mãe. Klea sentiu-se mais segura assim, mesmo que por um breve momento._

_Com o gesto do Rei lhe direcionado, Hanmya- após sorrir para a irmã gêmea- posicionou-se ajoelhada em frente aos pais. O gesto de benção que antes fora feito pela sua mãe, agora era executado por seu pai, e a oração pregada na voz altiva e imponente de sua mãe, que também lhe entregava a espada e um medalhão de prata e esmeralda._

_-Renuncio ao brilho do meu luar, ó Deusa Agon__9__, para que minha brava filha possa brilhar e assim, proteger estas terras, estas paredes, e as pessoas que vivem dentro dessas paredes. Ó Agon, minha escura noite, permita que a força e honra esteja sempre com minha filha e que a verdade de seu nome atinja os olhos cegos. Ó Deus Kenai, presenteie-a com o seu mais puro amor! Ó Deus Kuroi, dê-a sabedoria para que possa agir corretamente! Ó Deus Jeton__10__, lhe entregue o dom de valorizar a vida e permita que saiba poupá-la devidamente! Levante-se, minha amada Hanmya, seja a Rainha da Terra__11 __e proteja seu povo!_

_Hanmya levantou-se. Seus olhos caramelos brilhavam determinadamente, e em seu rosto uma expressão tranqüila, carregada de certeza. Hanmya fez uma referência ao Rei e a Rainha._

_-Obrigada por me conceder o dom da Guerra, meu querido pai. Assim como o senhor foi justo, seguirei seus passos e tentarei valorizar a vida. Mãe, eu espero que tenho aprendido o suficiente com a senhora sobre a morte e a vida, e sobre o amor e a justiça que a senhora prega._

_Julian Solo sorriu. Saori Kido a abraçou, e beijou-lhe a testa, tirando as mexas de cabelo que tanto insistiam em cair em seu rosto e o observou cada traço fino que compõem a beleza da gêmea mais velha._

_-É por isso e outras razões que tenho certeza que o será; minha filha._

_Hanmya posicionou-se ao lado de Klea, e fora a vez de sua irmã mais velha, Bukuroshe__12__, abençoá-las. Bukuroshe depositou um beijo e deu um abraço em cada gêmea, e seu marido Hades, deu apenas um gesto cumprimentando-as. Mas quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Hanmya permaneceram-se encarando por um longo segundo. A gêmea mais velha parecia procurar algo dentro daqueles olhos gélidos e cortantes. Por fim, a voz de Kannon, O Cavaleiro Gêmeo e noivo de Hanmya fez com que os olhares se separassem e assim levou-a para fora, juntamente com os outros Cavaleiros e Amazonas. _

_Julian Solo, com o cair da noite, organizou uma festa em comemoração aos Deuses e as filhas. O banquete fora servido, as canções entoadas, a fogueira acesa, as danças apresentadas, os poemas declarados, e a lira de Orpheu era tocada._

_Enquanto a festa prosseguia-se, os olhos castanhos observavam tudo em uma janela do palácio, ora olhando o medalhão que lhe fora dado, ora olhando a comemoração._

_-E então, não vai descer, minha irmã? Mu já se encontra lá. – a voz grave e homogênea de sua irmã a fez virar o rosto e sorrir para ela, que veio até o encontro de sua gêmea._

_-Eu a invejo sabia?_

_-Ora, você é mais bela do que eu.- disse a gêmea, rindo, em um tom calmo, acomodando-se no parapeito o lado de sua semelhante._

_-Isso não é verdade. Somos idênticas, lembra? Você tem sorte. Em ser a Rainha da Terra, digo.-apontou ao pingente em seu colo, que reluzia sobre o vestido creme._

_-Klea, isso não é sorte. Todas as vezes que haver uma guerra, eu estarei lá, no campo de batalha, pondo minha vida em risco, com chance de nunca mais voltar. E se acontecer algo..._

_-Se acontecer algo, eu estarei aqui para salva-la. Somos irmãs. Também estarei lá no campo com você, Hanmya._

_-Sim, somos irmãs. Por isso mesmo que eu preciso de você. Somos fortes juntas, e não separadas. Devemos governar juntas._

_-Mas mesmo assim... Eu não sei se sou capaz. Não sei se tenho conhecimento o suficiente para isso. Você é melhor do que eu. Sempre esteve no meio de todos, conhece este lugar como a palma de sua mãe. Sabe tudo sobre o nosso povo, e eu... _

_-Klea... – Hanmya virou seu olhar para as estrelas- Por isso mesmo fui escolhida para _defender_ esta terra e você, a nos liderar. Você também conhece essas pessoas, tem amor por eles. Eu devo confessar que estou meio aliviada, sabe?_

_-Como?- a gêmea mais nova espantou-se._

_-Bem, eu achei que iria ser escolhida para ser Rainha do Palácio. E quando vi que havia sido você, fiquei aliviada e feliz. Sempre quis estar ali, em meio ao campo de batalha, continuar lutando. Não me importaria em dar minha vida se isso pudesse salvar meu povo. É o que eu quero. E confesso que não sei se teria força o suficiente para estar no poder. Mas você sim. Você sempre teve esse dom._

_-Mas e se eu falhar? E se eu cometer um grave erro? Hanmya, eu...- segurou o objeto brilhante com as duas mãos e abaixou a cabeça- Eu não acho que eu esteja pronta._

_-E é exatamente por isso que nosso pai sabe que você está..._

_-E mesmo se não estiver agora, um dia estará. Se não tiver força o suficiente agora, um dia estará...E eu estarei lá com você.- a voz grave, serena a fez olhar para trás, e sorriu._

_-Mu..._

_-Eu serei a sua força. Eu acredito em você, Klea. _

"_Mu segurou as duas mãos pequenas na sua, e a abraçou. Klea sentiu seu coração bater compassado junto com o de Mu. A certeza e a segurança invadiram-a como um raio de sol. Se seu reinado começava agora, então, a Deusa do Amor já lhe abençoava. Mu segurou o rosto fino em suas mãos, olhando fundos os olhos castanhos de Klea, sussurrou para que apenas ela pudesse ouvir:_

_-Eu estarei ao seu lado._

_E selaram seu amor com um beijo._

_-Já que os Deuses lhe abençoaram com esse beijo, eu vou encontrar o meu noivo para me abençoar! E Hanmya saiu atrás de Kannon."_

Mas jamais chegou a ser de fato a Rainha do Palácio. Aquele maldito Hansias que papai insistiu em abrigar não permitiu que fosse realidade. E me tirou tudo o que eu amei. E eu jamais pude proteger a minha outra metade como havia dito. Quando cheguei tudo o que pude ver era o sangue que escorria em minhas mãos. E agora, assim como minhas mãos estão manchadas de sangue, eu... Eu não posso encontrar o caminho em meio a esse mar escuro. Por quê? Por quê? Por que não posso apenas vê-los mais uma vez? Mãe, Pai, eu falhei. Perdoem-me. Mas não valorizei a vida como deveria ter valorizado. E agora, com minhas mãos manchadas de sangue, eu...Eu...

"_O jovem alto e forte, de longos cabelos negros adentrou a sala fechando as portas grossas atrás de si. Seus olhos verdes eram frios e violentos, e em seu rosto uma expressão tomada por um fogo ardente, nos lábios finos desenhava-se um sorriso de sarcasmo. O jovem seguiu até muito perto do trono do Rei e da Rainha, ajoelhando-se em frente á ele._

_-Ah, é você, Hades. – Julian Solo estendeu a mão para Saori Kido, que a segurou com força. Os pares de olhos azuis encaravam-no de forma aberta, límpida. -O que você quer?_

_-O que eu quero? Ora, Sua Majestade sabe muito bem o que quero. Então, porque não vamos direto a negociação? Me de o que eu quero e pouparei suas filhas, porque certamente, matá-las assim seria um grande desperdício de beleza, e os meus Deuses apreciam aquilo que é belo..._

_Julian Solo esbravejou, enfurecido. Saori Kido lhe deu tapa em seu rosto._

_-JAMAIS DAREI O QUE QUER! JAMAIS ENCOSTARÀ EM MINHAS FILHAS!_

_-Como ousa?Como pôde? Onde está Bukuroshe? Vamos, me diga o que fez com ela?_

_-Ela está onde deveria estar. Isso é realmente uma pena- se levantou, limpando o filete de sangue que escorria de seus lábios- Saiba que estou muito decepcionado com você, velho Julian Solo!-e avançou em cima do Rei com sua espada._

_Hanmya tocava uma lira quando o sino de invasão soou. Logo em seguida, gritos puderam ser ouvidos vindos do palácio. A agitação tomou conta daquelas terras. Mulheres corriam para entrarem com seus filhos em casa. Homens carregavam suas armas, preparando-se rapidamente para a batalha que estava por vir. A Linha de Frente do Exercito direcionava-se para o palácio assim, como Hanmya fazia. Então, o portão cedeu e um exército de Hansias apareceu montado em cavalos com tochas de fogo. Nas escadarias do Palácio também havia soldados Hansias. A Rainha da Terra corria e lutava com desespero, sendo pouca cuidadosa consigo. Tentava chegar ao Salão dos Reis antes que fosse tarde demais. Mas quando estava perto, sentiu uma terrível pontada em seu peito, indo ao chão, segurada por Kannon. Tentou, entretanto, se levantar enquanto Hansias atacavam Kannon._

_-Vá, Hanmya! Vá até seus pais! _

_Então, começou a correr novamente. Mas sem sucesso. Quando chegou a cena de chacina pintada com sangue vermelho o que viu despedaçou seu coração. Tomada pela raiva, antes que Hades pudesse desferir o golpe fatal em sua irmã, Klea, que estava estirada ao chão, atacou o ferozmente. Os momentos seguintes foram tão violentos quanto à cena que Hanmya vira. Mas Hanmya apagou antes que pudesse vingar as mortes dos pais. Caiu ao chão, ferida gravemente. Sua espada rodou um pouco longe de sua mão, que enquanto rastejava, Hades gargalhava loucamente._

_-Hoje essa maldita família pagará com o que fez com a minha! Separei pai e mãe e irmãs como separam a minha! E hoje, com a morte das Rainhas, conquisto o trono que é meu por direito se não tivessem nascido! Morra Hanmya!- mas antes que Hades pudesse realmente ver algo a sua frente, a gêmea empunhou a sua espada ao lado do corpo protegendo-a. O Hansias ao ver a Dai-Lí pressionando sua arma, aumentou a pressão em cima da dela, e quando cedeu o sangue derramado não fora fatal se Aldebaran, O Touro, não tivesse intervindo. Com um golpe de sua espada, Hades voara longe. Aldebaran segurou Hanmya em seu colo, enquanto Mu segurava Klea. Pouco a pouco, os Dai-Lí desapareciam de sua terra natal, ao passo que o fogo consumia tudo._

_Hades acordara, então, para começar seu reinado que a tanto desejava. E em seu lado estaria Shura, O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, o Dai-Lí que fora convertido a um Hansias, e sua Rainha, Pandora, a veladora."_

Meus olhos não vêm outra saída a não ser esta. Minha razão apenas consegue me apontar este caminho que não hesito ou temo em tomar. Mas muito de nós já morreram. Se for com guerra que conseguiremos nosso trono de volta, então com guerra será. Não sei se está luta é mais minha ou não. Não sei por que luto. Mas minha amada mãe, meu querido pai, minha bela irmã mais velha, minha querida gêmea mais nova, perdoem-me pelo derramamento de sangue que está por vir. Perdoe-me pelos nossos irmãos que perdemos naquela noite que eu não pude ser capaz de proteger. Perdoe-me por aqueles que ainda irão morrer. Deuses; dêem-me força para não hesitar e continuar quando não restar mais energia em meu corpo. Deuses; perdoem-me se os ofendi. Mas hoje, eu prometo que lutarei pelo trono que é meu por direito, e que lutarei para devolver nosso povo a nossa terra natal. Eu juro sobre estes corpos já sem vida, pelo sangue em minha mão e pelo pingente que me deram. Eu devolverei nosso povo a nossa terra.

**-x-x-x-  
**

**Dai-Lí¹** : não fui eu que criei, e sim os criadores de Avatar-The Last Air Bander, eu só emprestei porque eu gosto desse nome.

**Hansias²**: esse eu iinventei. :D Bem, eu acho que sim NE. Não sei se existe esse nome em algum outro lugar.

**Hanmya³**_ : _Troquei algumas letras na palavra Hanya(japonês, é o nome daquelas mascaras) e botei um 'm'.

**Klea4: **significa 'Glória', em albanês, origem da palavra é o grego antigo. Kléos= a glória.

**Agim5: **nome albanês, significa 'aurora, manhã, nascer do sol'. É o Deus do Sol, do Fogo, do calor, do dia, do verão. Casado com Agon.

**Kenai6**_: _quem descobrir da onde é leva um beijo! :D Deusa do Amor, das artes, da felicidade, da literatura, da primavera. Casada com Kuroi.

**Kuroi7**_: _Deus da Sabedoria, da razão, da ciência, do outono. Casado com Kenai.

**Rainha do Palácio8:** odiei esse nome, mas não veio nada melhor.

**Agon9**: nome albanês, significa 'de madrugada'. Deusa da Lua, da noite, da água, do frio, do inverno.

**Jeton10:** nome albanês, significa 'a vida'. É o Deus da Vida, da Morte, do Ciclo, da fertilidade, é o Deus supremo.

**Rainha da Terra11:** também odiei esse nome, mas não me veio nada melhor.

**Bukuroshe12 **: nome albanês; significa 'beleza', bukuri= a beleza.

*alguém sabe a cor do cabelo da Shina no mangá?

Olá novamente!

Ai, ui, esse capitulo foi exaustivo escrever, e temo estar sendo repetitiva e receio que eu esteja esquecendo de algo para falar. Eu disse que ia fazer algumas observações aqui mais agora não me lembro exatamente quais são. Hum... Ah, sono. x.x Duas da manhã e eu aqui. Ah... Enfim, acho que se me lembrar colocarei no cap seguinte. Espero que tenham gostado e o fato de Shura servir a Hades eu explicarei na historia no próximo cap. Ai, sono. Se me derem licença me retiro agora.

Beijos!


	2. AVISO!

**AVISO!**

Seguinte Genteem, não me agüentei e resolvi postar logo as fichas escolhidas. É. Depois eu escrevo o capitulo 1 certinho, sabe. Provavelmente saíra sexta ou sábado que vem, mas não garanto nada, tenho coisas do colégio para fazer. Sabecumé né, 3° ano, simulados...

Enfim, aqui vão as fichas escolhidas.

E os pares vou fazer uma observação no final.

**HANSIAS:**

**Mahorin - Galatea**: Eu gostei. Interessante a idéia da personagem, e bem, enquanto lia brotava cenas em minha mente. Só tenho que ver como farei em relação ao fato de Shura ter treinado ela, sendo que eram povos diferentes. Mas nada que eu consiga resolver.

**Lilly Angel88- Sheridan Donovan: **Como eu disse já para você, eu adorei sua ficha e foi uma das melhores. Só não tive tempo ainda para pensar com calma o nome dela. E vou verificar o site esse fim de semana. Bem, como sua origem é Hansias, coloquei você aqui. XD

**Tenshi Aburame - Aine Faivre**: Eu gostei da sua personagem. Gostei do fato dela ficar "mas coooomooo?" quando alguém fere a armadura dela. Mas o negocio de maldição tenho que ver se vai ser tão forte assim. Talvez seja algo mais como uma oração para os deuses, que sempre atendem.

**Lune Kuruta-Filha da Pandora-Lilith:** Só você mandou ficha para ão, eu tive umas idéias legais com ela. E ela terá um grande papel no final da fic, antes de morrer.

**Rodrigo Demolay- Aoshi, o Deus do Céu, Khalli, a Deusa da Terra**- Gostei das suas fichas de deuses. É diferente de como os Hansias são, e dá muito chão as suas fichas.

**DAI-LÍ:**

**Metal Ikarus** - **Galford Kashell:** O fato da historia dele ter esse conflito de escolher entre a missão e companheiro dá para explorar vários pontos.

**Lune Kuruta** - **Annabel Aegis**: Como eu já te disse, eu adorei sua ficha. A sua personagem me deu idéias, e eu espero conseguir usá-la da forma como quero. Ah, certeza, você já tem par definido. E é o Shaka. Não sei, me veio uma coisa dele com ela que eu não resisti.

**Erika K**- **Kourin**: Eu adorei o nome. *-* Me diz onde você conseguiu? E cara, eu olhei para sua ficha e achei demais uma personagem assim. Só posso pedir uma coisa: deixa ela ser confidente da Hanmya? E claro, você é do Dohko. Alias, eu adorei sua sinceridade. xD

**Pure Petit Cat- Milliyah Kirill**: Você viu o filme Rei Arthur? Sério, eu sou apaixonada por aquele cavaleiro que usa uma águia, e quando vi sua ficha que foi bem elaborada, eu surtei.

**Mabel- Seth: **Eu adorei a sua sinceridade "porque quero participar" e acredita que ninguém escolheu o Alde, a não ser você? Eu acho isso sacanagem. Eu gostei do fato que ela é uma personagem bem maleável, simples de lidar.

"'**ANEXO/MEIO TERMO":**

Bem, eu não sei onde colocá-la, então coloquei assim, e não gostei de chama-la assim.É porque ela não tem povo definido, é uma ladra que não vê sentido na guerra, já que os dois lados estão perdendo. E ela é uma mestiça de Daí-Lí com Hansias, então não sei onde coloca-la. Mas enfim, aqui vai uma ficha que eu adorei e pode contestar tanto os Dai-Lí quanto os Hansias.

**Shina com –Morgana Le Fay: **eu te disse que tinha gostado da sua ficha. Eis aí em cima a razão.

**COMENTÁRIO:**

Gente, aos que escolheram os Dai-Lí, quando perguntei a posição na sociedade era para saber se seriam do exercito ou não. Todos tem a mesma situação, apenas diferenciam-se em ser músicos, médicos, e literários. Acho que eu não deixei claro isso. E reparando uma coisa no capitulo, que o site resolveu cortar, o Aiolos é o chefe dos arqueiros, Mu tem habilidade com espada, Saga está entre As Três Famílias, ajuda Shion, Shaka tem espada dupla, e é a força no exercito, assim como Alde,Mask e Dohko. Milo, Kannon, Aiolia são a força do Ataque.

Camus é médico assim como Shaka, e é a força na defesa.

Ah, e as maiorias das fichas foram para os Dai-Lí. Os Hansias não são tão ruins assim, é que eu só pensei nos pontos negativos. Mas no próximo capitulo vou mostrar que não é assim.

Que mais?

Ah, sim. Eu ainda estou analisando os personagens, vendo a atuação de cada um, e vendo se farei par ou não, se for com qual combina. Exceto para Shaka e Dohko. Talvez alguns personagens não terão. Por isso não defini ainda.

Acho que é só.

Vou colocar as fichas dos deuses aqui:

**Ficha 1:  
Nome:** Aoshi, o Deus do Céu  
Aparência: Aoshi personifica o céu, o sol e a pureza inalcançável pelos seres humanos. Sua aparência fisica é de uma criança humana do sexo masculino, pele muito branca, olhos azuis quando o céu está claro, olhos cinzas com o céu nublado e negros quando está de noite e cabelos loiros.  
**Personalidade:** Representa a calma, a beleza e a ordem. É normalmente gentil e calmo (dias ensolarados), quando fica irritado com algo o céu nubla e se a irritação vira raiva e ódio, ocorre uma tempestade.  
**O que ele faz/ O que é**: Deus do céu, da Ordem do universo, da paz (por esse motivo as vezes subvalorizado por seu povo), também representa a Luz, a sabedoria, a arte. É cultuado por manter a ordem junto com a Deusa da Terra (que é sua irmã) e trazer o clima bom para a navegação de comércio e  
guerra.

**Ficha 2:**

**Nome:** Khalli, a Deusa da Terra  
**Aparência**: Sua aparência é de uma mulher humana, de pele morena, cabelos escuros, olhos vermelhos como um rubi e de belo corpo.  
**Perosnalidade:** Khalli tem personalidade forte, é orgulhosa, violenta e  
divertida. Os terremotos representam sua fúria, e os bons periodos de  
fertilidades do solo representam sua calma.  
**O que faz/O que é:** Deusa da Guerra, do comércio terrestre, da agricultura, dos vulcões e do Caos. Extremamente cultuada pelos Hansias, é totalmente oposta a Aoshi, o Deus do Céu, seu irmão. Os dois juntos representam a natureza do universo, o Caos contra a Ordem, o Céu contra a Terra, a Fúria contra a Calma.

Aguardem que o próximo capitulo sairá! Beijos!

P.S: no final, as fichas que recebi deram quase certinho o numero.


	3. Cidade de Pedra

**Nota:** SS não me pertence, e sim a Kurumada. Mas **eu** vou **conquistar** o mundo com o **Kannon!** Há! 8D

Aaaaah! Gente, desculpe a demora. Mas comecei a escrever o comecinho do capitulo há umas três semanas e não tive mais tempo de continuar, e também eu queria decidir pares. Aí hoje (2/10) volto a escrever!

E adivinhem só. Consegui organizar minha mente, minha inspiração, e pares. E minhas jovens escritoras e jovens escritores, eu começo a entrar numa busca por musicas para fazer trilha sonora, e não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu costumo usar trilhas sonoras de filme, e para essa fic uso a de Beowolf e Eu sou a lenda, mas enfim, meu ponto é: encontrar musicas para os pares que vão ter. Ôooo vida difícil! Mas então, eu vou dar um jeito nisso depois, e provavelmente em outro capitulo colocarei as musicas selecionadas. Eu já tenho duas, mas não vou revelar porque quero mostrar certinho. u.u Mentira, não vou me agüentar e vou revelar. Tá, só uma. Agora, vou listar os pares que eu montei.

Aine FraivexGalford Kashell – 'People Ain't no Good'-Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds- Porque ela é cruel. Porque eles são opostos. E eu simplesmente não resisto à idéia de opostos.

Morgana Le FayxAiolos,o Anjo- Tudo está reservado para eles. O final é incerto exatamente como o romance deles, por tudo o que ela pode contestar e por todo o senso de Justiça que ele representa.

GalateaxShura de Capricórnio- É um amor impossível, idealizado, incontestável. Sabe que o coração dele já é de Shina, e que não há a menor chance. Mas não consegue ver outra pessoa além dele, e sente-se bem por ser um apoio para ele.

Sheridan DonovanxMáscara da Morte de Câncer- Porque ela busca cegamente sua vingança, porque ele é cruel, insano. Porque a vida deles estão em diferentes fases. Porque o destino concedeu-lhe pouco tempo. E mesmo que seja quase nada, uma espécie de amor nasceu entre os dois.

Milliyah KirillxCamus, o Gelo- Porque a alma dos dois está ferida neste mundo selvagem e cruel.

Annabel AegisxShaka, O Virgem. Ele é o suporte dela nessa mundo, sua razão, sua vida, ele a lê totalmente e sem esforços. E ela é a aprova de que ele ainda é humano.

KourinxDohko de Libra. Por que o amor deles nasceu da razão.

SethxAldebaran, O Touro – Ele só quer protegê-la de tudo, e ela, ser protegida por ele.

:D

E então, o que acharam? No final, todos ficaram com romance, entretanto, nem todos terão final junto com o parque escolhi. Não vou dizer nada, e embora ali em cima de para calcular algumas coisas, as coisas irão aparecer no final da fic. Gostaram do jeito que caracterizei cada casal? E Ah, gente, como o Milo está disputado. Acho que farei ele dar em cima das amazonas. 8D e para quem pediu ele, gente me desculpem, mas eu via muito mais na personagem para ficar com ele. Não sei, não consigo encaixá-lo a personalidade dele com nenhuma outra, não me veio idéias. Me desculpem, não briguem comigo. T.T Ah, e acho que eu dei uma leve pista da segunda musica, pelo menos para mim parece uma dica. Mas veremos se irão descobrir! AHAHAHA

Enfim, nos encontremos lá em baixo. Chega de prolongar a leitura de vocês com meus devaneios.

**Os Desertores**

**Capítulo 1 - Cidade de Pedra.**

'_Apenas há escuridão para guiar a luz. E há apenas luz guiando a escuridão. Se meu__corpo__desfalecer, meu amor continuará a existir... E agora que você se foi e minhas lágrimas caem, oro para que minha alma suba ao céu e meu amor, enfim possa alcançá-lo...' _

Andavam sobre o sol escaldante á horas. Mulheres, crianças e idosos andavam em uma fila única, os olhos de todos voltados para o chão. Cada um voltava-se para as suas preces em um silêncio profundo, e apenas o som das patas do cavalo marcando o chão e som das próprias pegadas deles podia ser ouvido. A dor era visível nos olhares baixos, e a descrença e o desespero só não eram maiores porque o fio de esperança que possuíam encontrava-se bem á sua frente. Ela cavalgava a frente de seu povo, acompanhada por seus treze cavaleiros e amazonas. Havia algo em seu olhar abalado que inspirava tranqüilidade e medo em seu povo. Talvez fosse a dor da perda, talvez fosse a raiva que sentia misturado tudo em um nó de determinação que a mantinha em pé. Hanmya mexeu nos cabelos que grudavam em sua pele devido ao suor e direcionou-se aos seus cavaleiros.

-Vocês ainda têm água? Meu cantil só tem um pouco. – disse, observando o jarro em suas mãos. No mesmo instante todos os treze olhavam para seus cantis. Logo, as respostas de todos foram entre um intermédio de muita água e pouca água. –Precisamos dividir a água, dêem um gole pequeno e passem á diante.

Enquanto os cantis eram passados de mão em mão, Shion e Dohko se aproximaram da jovem rainha.

-Precisamos encontrar logo uma fonte de água e um lugar para acampar, ou então não irão agüentar milady.

- Sei disso, Shion. Mas o próximo vilarejo ainda é longe, não é? Fomos escorraçados tão rápidos da Cidade Central que não tivemos tempo de juntar suprimentos. E a Cidade da Pedra já é propriedade dos Hansias, jamais iriam aceitar nossa passagem por lá.

-Não totalmente, senhorita. Há uma parte da Cidade de Pedra que ainda mantém resistência aos Hansias, talvez nós consigamos água, remédio para os feridos e comida. Embora esta não seja muito agradável, é bastante sustentável.

-O que acha Dohko? Acha que irão agüentar mais 7* quilômetros? Poderemos chegar até lá?

-São fortes, irão resistir. E para os que estão cansados e fracos podemos reservar e levá-los em nossos cavalos. É o único jeito de sobrevivermos.

-Muito bem, então. Shion, Dohko, Saga, vão até a outra ponta comunicar e auxiliar. Alde, Máscara, Milo e Orpheu vão até o meio. Kannon, Aiolia e Aiolios, Afrodite permaneçam na frente. Marin e Shina, quero uma na ponta de traz e uma na frente. Levem os que estão cansados e fracos nos cavalos. Mandem o exercito fazer o mesmo. Eu vou ver como os feridos estão.

-Sim, senhorita.

Hanmya puxou as rédeas do cavalo e saiu cavalgando até as liteiras¹, e logo em seguida os cavaleiros moviam-se seguindo as ordens da rainha, seguindo então a pé ao lado de seus cavalos. Ela cavalgou passando por cada uma das liteiras dos feridos verificando algum auxilio. Primeiro passou onde Camus se encontrava, depois na de Shaka, e chegou então, até onde Mu se encontrava. Suas mãos tremiam, sua garganta ficou seca, seu estomago revirou ao imaginar o pior. Mentalmente se preparava para uma trágica noticia. Suas mãos seguraram a cortina de algodão e penderam-na para trás. Seus olhos escuros fitaram o corpo de sua semelhante deitado nas almofadas. O corpo estava pálido, imóvel, estava sujo de sangue, e carregado de ataduras pelos braços e barriga. Os olhos de sua gêmea estavam fechados, e essa visão doeu fundo no peito de Hanmya. Uma pequena lágrima escorreu por entre seu rosto, fazendo um caminho na sujeira de pó e sangue. Suspirou antes de falar, e sua voz saiu mais rouca do que queria.

-Como... Como ela está?

-Shaka fez o melhor que pôde nessas condições. Por enquanto, não posso afirmar que ela sobreviverá.

-Mu...Eu... Eu..- mas não conseguia dizer. Mu, que estava no canto da liteira, com a cabeça de Klea apoiada em seu colo, cortou a antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Não deveriam falar sobre isso numa situação critica como a que se encontrava. E tal como a gêmea mais velha, compartilhava daquela mesma dor.

-Hanmya, se encontrarmos um vilarejo, poderemos cuidar de Klea da forma correta, mas como disse, Shaka conseguiu conter o sangramento. Sua irmã é forte, ela irá sobreviver.

A jovem limpou as lágrimas, e agitou a cabeça. Os cabelos acobreados se agitaram, e aquela altivez, aquela majestosidade², aquela imponência voltava a raiar em seu rosto. Sua voz saiu forte, homogênea.

-Ah sim, estamos providenciando isso. Vamos até a Cidade de Pedra procurar abrigo.

Mu franziu a testa. O sol que tomara na cabeça provavelmente a fazia delirar. Hanmya riu, a risada gutural.

-Há um pequeno vilarejo nas redondezas da Cidade que ainda oferece resistência aos domínios hansienses³. Estamos nos dirigindo para lá.

-Tem certeza de que não é arriscado demais?

-É a única chance de sobrevivência, Mu. Temos que apostar nisso.

-Certo. – observou quando ela virou de lado que também havia feridas nela. E se a conhecesse, havia ignorado-as totalmente. Apontou para o local da ferida- Você está ferida, Hanmya. Precisa cuidar disso.- mas ela não deu importância.

-Eu estou bem. Não é nada que possa esperar. –riu.

-Muito bem. Eu percebi que você separou os Cavaleiros dividindo-os na fileira, e que eles estão ajudando os fracos e cansados. Quer que eu vá também?

-Não, não. Fique com minha irmã, por favor. Não podemos correr o risco. Eu vou cuidar deles em seu lugar.

-Tome cuidado.

-O mesmo para você. Há!

Direcionou-se até a outra ponta juntamente com Saga, Shion e Dohko; desceu do cavalo para que uma mulher com bebê e dois filhos crianças pudessem montar em seu cavalo. Sorriu para a mulher, que insistia em recusar e não subir no cavalo de Vossa Majestade. Mas Hanmya ordenou e não teve como negar, segurou as rédeas do cavalo enquanto caminhava lado a lado.

**-x-x-x-**

As portas pesadas de madeira escura abriram-se lentamente deixando alguns raios luminosos de sol iluminaram o salão escuro, e embora o sol entrasse pelas janelas, a luz não era suficiente para clareá-lo. As roupas em tons de preto e verde negro balançavam assim como seus cabelos enquanto ele adentrava ao salão revirado pela batalha do dia anterior. O chão ainda estava sujo de sangue embora os corpos já estivessem retirados. Os objetos de ouro, o pequeno altar, as lembranças das historias do povo antigo estava tudo no chão, estilhaçados, jogados. O sorriso e a gargalhada que propagava pelas paredes aumentava o grau de insanidade e volume a cada passo que dava. Seus olhos cintilavam no escuro, e quando a luz refletia-se nele brilhavam ainda mais. Eram olhos de predador, as a sua presa era o trono imponente que se fazia no centro. Tocou com suas mãos grossas e fortes o ouro que enfeitava os braços do trono, o couro fino do assento. Sentou-se no trono, explodindo-se em risadas mórbidas. Ah, sim, já não precisava mais sonhar com o dia em que estaria sentando-se ali. _Ele já estava sentado ali. _A única coisa que cortou-lhe o riso foi lembrar que aquele reizinho de merda, aquela rainhazinha vadia não estavam ali para ajoelhar-se e admira-lo no trono que tanto amaram e defenderam. Mas ele havia vencido. Hades conseguira o trono. Hades conseguira expulsar qualquer vestígio de Dai-Lí que havia ali. Hades conseguira. Hades havia vencido. Porque o destino lhe sorriu e escolheu seu lado. Porque o Céu os presenteava com um dia ensolarado, porque a Terra lhe dava bons solos, e os abençoaram com uma boa luta. Sorriu, seus dentes brancos a fiados cintilando no escuro. Fez uma nota mental de dar uma festa para homenagear a boa vitória que tiveram. Isso faria Khalli feliz.

Seu sorriso abriu-se ainda mais quando avistou a mulher a frente da porta, e parecia um sorriso verdadeiro. Ela retribui-lhe com os lábios finos. Fez uma reverência exagerada, o vestido de seda tocando o chão. Sua voz era dócil, suave, amorosa.

- Meu senhor fica bem neste trono de ouro. Tenho a certeza de que Meu senhor ficará ainda mais belo na coroação.

-Ora, Pandora, não há necessidade de tanto exagero assim. Venha, meu amor, venha até meus braços. Há muito que não sinto seu calor. – Os olhos de Pandora brilharam de tanto amor que aquelas palavras lhe soaram. Sorriu ainda mais, com lágrimas nos olhos arroxeados. Sim, era verdade que há muito não se viam, que há muito suas noites eram solitárias e frias. Há muito não sentia aquele corpo másculo lhe tomar com luxuria e força. Como amava estar rendida por aqueles braços, por aquelas mãos maliciosas, por aqueles olhos que a consumiam por dentro. Como amava ser desejada por ele. Queria estar ao lado dele, e não se importaria se ele a dominasse ali mesmo. Queria estar com ele novamente, matar a ausência dele que a assolava, ouvir seus sonhos tão belos, ouvir arquitetar seus planos sempre tão inteligentes. Como amava fazer parte de sua vida. Aproximou-se então, quase afoita. A mão de Hades estava estendida oferecendo-a para Pandora, que a segurou e beijou gentilmente. Hades fechou os olhos com o toque daqueles lábios tão macios. Suas mãos se entrelaçaram, seus corpos se moviam em sintonia, ajustando-se para que se abraçassem. Seus corações batiam juntos. Ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo os batimentos de seu coração pulsante, enquanto ele a abraçava com delicadeza e sentia o perfume de Pandora. Sentiu um prazer percorrer lhe o corpo – Há quanto tempo não sentia seu cheiro. Há quanto tempo não sentia seu corpo junto ao meu. – Segurou seu rosto em suas mãos, observando-o - Há quanto tempo não via seu belo rosto, minha Pandora. A saudade já me consumia, e temia que eu esquecesse cada traço de seu rosto. – Seus lábios se encontraram numa avidez sem igual. Um beijo quente. Quando seus lábios se separaram, Hades sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido com a voz sedutora- Ah Pandora... Minha amada Pandora, eu te amarei eternamente. – O coração de Pandora quase lhe saltou do peito. Não continha-se de felicidade e emoção, e lágrimas caiam lhe dos olhos. Hades beijou as lagrimas salgada. Um arrepio de prazer percorreu o corpo dela.

-Meu Senhor... Meu amado Senhor... Como me faz feliz... Não tem idéia de quanto ansiei por ouvir isso outra vez. -disse, em meio aos suspiros. Outra onda de prazer e vontade eletrizante tomou o corpo dos amantes quando se beijaram intensamente até virar luxuria. Hades a fez sentar em seu colo, sem fazer questão de esconder o volume em sua roupa, e também para tocá-la em sua feminilidade. Pandora gemeu, e afoita tirou a camisa dele e beijou-lhe o pescoço, o peito. Mordeu, lambeu, assim como em seu baixo ventre. Quando beijou-lhe a boca, foi para que ele a satisfaze-se em seu corpo. Os seios eram devorados, assim como seu interior. Preparou-a antes de tomá-la com força, quase com violência. Pandora gemeu alto, quase gritando. Hades gemeu também, quando ela se agarrou aos seus cabelos, quando mordeu seu peito. Com fúria, desejo, violência, ele a estocava com força. E então, o som dos gritos dos amantes luxuosos preencheu o lugar frio e sem vida.

Longe dali, uma menina tampava os ouvidos, escondendo-se num quarto recluso. Podia ver, pela janela de seu quarto homens de seu pai trabalhando. Homens que antes nunca lhe importaram hoje lhe causavam repulsa, medo, insegurança, revolta. Homens que humilhavam e maltratavam os prisioneiros de guerra. Mesmo que fossem pessoas de seu povo inimigo ainda eram pessoas iguais a ela, e apenas a idéia de maltratar alguém agora lhe revoltava. Talvez porque agora soubesse da crueldade de seu povo. Talvez porque agora via as mentiras que seu pai lhe contava. Ou então fosse o sangue derramado que lhe marcou profundamente.

Como estava infeliz. E sua infelicidade podia ser vista em suas olheiras abaixo dos olhos, pelos seus lábios apagados, pelo seu olhar abatido. A incerteza a dominava e sentia vontade de fugir dali. Estava insegura, e constantemente sentia-se instável, muitas vezes como se alguém a estivesse a observando sob a sombra. Sentia medo, tremia de medo, dobrava-se de medo quando seu pai a visitava. Sentia nojo quando sua mãe a tocava. Não conseguia entender como ela concordava com isso. Não encontrava paz. Sua cabeça estava confusa. O que presenciou aquele dia, o que via agora era totalmente diferente daquilo que seu gentil tutor ensinava-lhe, do que lia nos livros da biblioteca, das historias que ouvia das criadas. Contestava-se em sua mente o que fazer.

-Será que mamãe e papai estão errados? Será que é tudo verdade? Ah, deuses, me ajudem! Não sei o que faço! O que eu devo fazer? – caiu em prantos, recostando a cabeça em seus braços apoiados em seu joelho, o cabelo ondulado e longo caiu escondendo o rosto.

Sentiu alguém sentar ao seu lado na cama, sentiu o cheiro amadeirado invadir-lhe o pulmão. Não podia acreditar. Mas sentiu a mão forte tocar-lhe o queixo delicadamente levantando seu rosto para olhá-lo. Ele observou-a por um longo tempo, e Lillith sentiu seu coração acelerar, sentiu-se segura, salva.

-Shura...

-Lillth, a senhorita está ardendo em febre. Está pálida. Milady nem tocou na comida que lhe fora servida. Não está do seu agrado? Se for o caso, posso pedir que tragam algo do seu gosto.

-Não estou com fome, Shura.

-Mas milady precisa comer. Vamos, faça um esforço.

Antes que pudesse dizer ou fazer algo, a pequena mulher o abraçou. Shura permaneceu sem saber o que fazer. Sua primeira intenção seria tirá-la de seus braços, porém não estava em posição para fugir. Senão fosse seu suporte em uma hora tão difícil, não haveria mais quem a proteger. E não podia fazer isso. Já havia abandonado alguém, que espécie de pessoa seria se a abandonasse também? Acabou por enfim, recolhe-la em seus braços.

-Não quero...

-Ora, milady. Coma um pouco.

-Não.

-Por mim?

Ela o olhou, então. Os olhos de Shura quase numa suplica, um leve sorriso em seus lábios. Como era bonito. Pensou em relevar.

-Está bem. – virou-se para a bandeja de comida com frutas, doces,um ensopado de carne e vegetais, um suco, e pegou alguma fruta mordiscando, depois passou para o ensopado, e finalmente bebericou o suco. Acabou no final, render-se a fome que invadiu-a e alimentou-se do ensopado inteiro. O cavaleiro riu, uma risada cristalina. Ela o olhou sem entender. Como a conhecia tão bem.

-Se me permite, irei retirar-me agora. – tocou-lhe o canto da boca, limpando um pouco do caldo que havia escorrido- O Senhor Hades pediu minha presença no salão e apenas passei aqui para verificar-me se a Senhorita estava bem.- levantou-se e fez uma breve reverência- Deixei alguns de meus homens aqui, por sua segurança. São bons soldados e qualquer coisa eles iram socorre-la. E caso seja algo mais sério, não hesite em me chamar. Com sua licença.

Lillith o observou com seus olhos arroxeados o jovem cavaleiro ir embora. Sempre tão distante, pensou.

**-x-x-x-**

-Mandou-me chamar, Senhor?

Sua voz firme e leal invadiu os ouvidos do homem no trono.

-Ah, sim. Shura organize a coroação para hoje de noite. Chega de perder tempo. Aproveite e traga-me Minos, Aiacos e Radamanthys até meu encontro.

-Para que quer Os Três Juízes em sua presença, Meu senhor?

-Ora! Não devo explicações a um reles alguém como você, que nem é um Hansias! São os três cavaleiros que confio mais e devem vir à hora que eu chamar. Insolente!

-Perdão, mestre.- curvou-se para baixo. Shura sentiu em suas costas um olhar fulminar o encará-lo. E podia dizer até incrédulo.

-Eu perdôo sua ignorância e atrevimento. Eu o perdôo tanto que a partir de hoje, irá obedecer ordens dos Três Juízes. Será meu quarto guerreiro favorito. Sinta-se honrado.

-Sempre serei honrado em servi-lo, Meu Senhor.

Hades consentiu com a cabeça positivamente e fez um gesto para que o cavaleiro levantasse, dando mais liberdade a ele. Levantou-se, mas seus olhos estavam baixos e um tanto quanto hesitantes. O sangue ainda infestava o salão, e o cheiro e a textura o atormentava. Sangue de seu sangue. Sangue de seus companheiros. Quase pode ouvir as risadas de seus antigos companheiros sussurrar em seu ouvido, quase pode sentir-se culpado.

-Meu senhor... Precisava de tudo isso mesmo? Não acha que foi um exagero?

Hades esbravejou.

-Shura!Está hesitando?COMO OUSAR HESITAR E DUVIDAR DE MIM, SEU PROPRIO REI? JÁ SE ESQUECEU? ELES NÃO MERECEM SUA COMPAIXÃO! AJOELHE-SE PERANTE Á MIM!IMPLORE PELO PERDÃO AGORA!

Shura olhou Hades nos olhos por um instante. Perto de si, uma jovem de cabelos avermelhados já segurava sua arma em mãos, pronta para o ataque. Seus olhos negros miravam o quase rei enfurecidamente, como se um absurdo estivesse acontecendo ali. Eram ainda sim, sérios. Capricórnio suspirou, entretanto relevando. Fez um gesto com a mão para que a jovem guerreira parasse. Obediente, ela voltou à espada para baixo, embora ainda suspeitasse.

-Acalme-se, Galatea. Meu Senhor está com a razão. – Ajoelhou-se a sua frente, embora sem se curvar. – Perdoe-me mais uma vez, mestre. Apenas desagrado-me com tanto derramamento de sangue. Sei que o senhor é salvação eterna, e reforço mais uma vez minha lealdade para com meu futuro Rei. Sua proteção e benção são mais sagradas do que a origem de meu sangue. Sou um servo fiel ao Senhor.

-Muito bem, então. Aprecio sua lealdade, meu jovem guerreiro. Agora retire-se e faça o que ordenei.

-Com sua licença, Meu Senhor.

Retirou-se então, da salão do rei. Galatea logo atrás.

-Está tudo bem, Mestre? Sei que algo o atormenta e o abala internamente. Se me falar, tentarei ajudá-lo.

-Agradeço sua consideração, mas está tudo bem. Como disse, desagrado-me com essas idéias um tanto quanto severas...

-Senhor...

-Obrigado pela sua lealdade. Vá agora guardar o quarto da princesa. Ela não está bem. Ficará mais segura se alguém que conhece estiver lá.

Galatea balançou a cabeça positivamente e direcionou-se para o quarto da princesa, sem desviar os olhos de Shura até que precisou. Enquanto isso, ele se aproximou de uma das janelas do corredor de onde estava. Avistou as atividades dos jovens, plebeus, comerciantes, exercito se instalando nas terras. Riu-se daquele habito que tinham de quando sol estava a pino rezarem uma prece para o Deus do Céu e a Deusa da Terra agradecendo o bom tempo. Nunca havia se acostumado com isso. Admirava, entretanto, à vontade com que trabalhavam. Sempre dando o melhor de si em qualquer atividade, a mínima que fosse. Acreditavam que se dedicassem ao trabalho, suas almas irão elevar-se e na próxima encarnação seriam mais evoluídos, acreditavam que isso começava aqui. Se trabalhassem bem, melhor seria a recompensa que os Deuses viriam a lhe dar. Admirava como viviam da melhor forma possível, seja a condição que se encontravam. E admirava ainda mais, a lealdade e a fidelidade que existia entre eles. Como toda uma classe social empenhava-se em ajudar os próximos. Como superavam todos os dias, as dificuldades e provações que lhe eram fornecidas. _'Má sorte'_, pensou. Esse povo precisava de um rei bom que melhorasse as condições de vida. 'Se é capaz de amar Pandora, então pode haver bondade nele.', pensou novamente. Riu quando viu crianças brincando. Lembrava-se de tempos calmos, inocentes. Lembrou-se de Shina.

Seus olhos percorreram a grande floresta que havia em volta da Cidade Central. Seus pensamentos travaram-se nela.

'_Shina? Para onde você foi agora? Para onde?'_

**-x-x-x-**

-Não há mais nada aqui.

A voz de Aiolos se fez presente. Hanmya suspirou, e Aiolia explodiu de raiva.

-Mas que droga! Que droga! Porquê? Porquê chegaram até aqui? Sempre foram tão resistentes! Não pudemos fazer nada! Todas essas pessoas... Todos!

-Esperem! Há uma criança aqui. –a voz suave de Orpheu chamou- Me ajudem! Alde, ela está presa em meio aos escombros! Disse que conhece você! Não consigo levantar as pedras sozinho! Tragam os cavalos!

A vila de resistência da Cidade de Pedra estava totalmente destruída. Casas incendiadas, muros destruídos, mulheres, crianças, homens e idosos mortos cruelmente. Depósitos saqueados, armas e metais roubados. Sangue havia sido esparramado por todos os lados, flechas nos corpos. Ao avistar a vila totalmente destruída, algo em Hanmya se quebrou. Sentiu seu estomago revirar, e mais ainda a raiva lhe tomar. Que espécie de Rainha ela era afinal? Mais uma vila que não conseguia salvar.

Avistou o pequeno menino ser ajeitado em uma das liteiras e logo Shaka já estava dando-lhe água e cuidando dos ferimentos. Saga adiantava em colher informações e cuidar do choque do garoto. Kannon aproximou-se de Hanmya, tocando de leve o ombro.

-Sabe que não foi culpa sua. Parece que chegaram de madrugada no dia anterior...

Mas antes que pudesse terminar de dizer algo, um barulho de relinchar de cavalo chamou a atenção de todos. O silêncio tenso se instalou, enquanto cautelosamente o exercito se preparava para um repentino ataque. Hanmya se posicionou a frente, montada no cavalo e com a espada em riste. Seus olhos cintilavam de raiva. Olhou fixamente para onde vários cavalos vinham em um pequeno exercito. Não contorceu o rosto de nojo, embora fosse sua vontade, porque sua expressão era dura demais, ao avistar um ser pequeno, quase corcunda, ossudo, com dentes para fora e olhos esbugalhados rir á sua frente.

-Quem são vocês?O que querem aqui? Sejá lá quem for, desista de qualquer coisa, porque este vilarejo caiu nas mãos do Grande Zeros, o sapo! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Riu escandalosamente quase caindo para trás, recompôs-se quando e a voz grave da mulher a sua frente fez-se maior e mais imponente. Seu exercito deu uma pequena recuada.

–Foi você...-apontou para os corpos cortados e quebrados que estavam pendurados na entrada da vila- Quem fez isso? Quem matou e atacou esta vila? Estas pessoas?

-Siiim, eu matei todos! Não puderam resistir a minha força! Eu sou grandioso! Imperador Hades irá me recompensar! E de que adianta saber disso? Você é só uma mulherzinha Dai-Lí toda machucada! O que vai fazer?

-Mulherzinha? Sabe quem sou?

-Hã? Ora, mas você é...

-Eu sou a Rainha Hanmya, uma Rainha Dai-Lí! Não é obvio o que irei fazer? Vai pagar por ter ferido essas pessoas!

E avançou com fúria para cima dele. A lâmina da espada de Hanmya não hesitou cortar o braço de Zero, e todo o exercito entrava numa batalha rápida e vitoriosa para os Dai-Lí. Era uma batalha fácil, com soldados mal treinados e jovens dominados pelo medo. Mas o destino de Zero resolvera ser cruel. Rastejando no chão, esmagado pelas patas do cavalo de Hanmya, com a perna quebrada e sem um braço, implorava pelo perdão e pela sua misera vida. Ela desceu do cavalo, aproximando-se dele.

-Quer perdão? Você realmente quer meu perdão? Quer servir a mim agora?Como posso perdoá-lo?Como posso aceitá-lo? Não há salvação para aqueles que desertam!

E a lâmina fria da espada dela fora a ultima coisa que ele pode ver, antes de sua cabeça rolar o chão.

-Deixe-os ir. Chega de morte por hoje. Tirem todos os suprimentos que roubaram e peguem os cavalos. Vamos embora.

Subiu ao cavalo, com certa dificuldade. Suspirou.

-Onde está Milliyah?

-Senhora.- a voz pode ser ouvida e rapidamente estava ao seu lado.

-Por favor, envie sua águia para sobrevoar e ver se há mais algum vilarejo em chamas. Se houver outro ataque desses, quero chegar na hora.

-Sim,senhora. Calla- ela estendeu o braço e a bela águia pousou em sua mão. Aproximou o rosto e sussurrou algo para o animal que só ele e ela entendiam. A águia cantou e abriu as asas majestosas e lançou vôo. – Para onda iremos agora, senhorita?

-Não sei, Millyah, não sei.

-Esperem, há um lugar.

-Você conhece algum lugar, Alde? Não vejo mais nada além de pedras e pedras e pedras e... Mais pedras.

-Há, Milo, há um lugar sim. Meu vilarejo fica próximo. Não é longe. Fica no coração da floresta, na nascente de um rio, há uma trilha bem segura pelo centro dela. É rápido, não demora. Conseguiremos salvar todo mundo.-Aldebaran estava eufórico. Preocupava-se com sua casa, com sua família, com sua vila.

-É verdade! Hanmya, é verdade. Não é longe, é realmente rápido. Eu conheço o vilarejo, é um bom lugar. Minha... Minha esposa deve estar lá...Kourin.-Dohko interveio, e percebeu que Hanmya pensava. Uma aflição tomou conta do guerreiro da Família Real. 'Kourin... espero que esteja bem.'

-Muito bem então. Vamos até lá.

-Ótimo!- esbravejou o Touro, eufórico- Me acompanhem!- o exercito começava a se mover, mais rápido.

-Acompanhar o ritmo de um homem como ele é bem difícil...- e Milo fez alguns gestos zombando o amigo.

-Bem, se não correr, não irá alcançá-lo, não? E o que dirá para o exercito quando o cavaleiro mais hábil perder para uma mulher?

-Ah, Hanmya, nunca perderei! Não precisava me dizer! E de mim você nunca ganhará! E disparou, ela logo atrás, rindo.

Chegaram então, a uma pequena vila, com casas organizadas em circulo em volto do rio. O sol entrava em meio às folhas das árvores, e era um lugar bem iluminado, calmo, organizado. Aldebaram soltou a voz chamando a mãe, a irmã, às crianças que logo o cercavam. Fez um sinal agitado para que entrassem, e timidamente obedeceram. Jovens ajudavam a soltar os cavalos para que bebesse água, ajudavam os idosos, as crianças e as mulheres a se instalarem. O exercito se instalou em casas reservadas para guerreiros, eram claras e iluminadas. Os feridos eram cuidados pelos médicos prestativos. Mu segurou Klea em seus braços a levando para uma casa pequena e deitando-a na cama.

Os olhos de Shaka procuraram Annabel silenciosamente e quando a avistou segura, sem machucados concluindo que conseguira se salvar e já cuidando de alguns feridos foi até o amigo para cuidar de Klea. Annabel sorriu timidamente, feliz ao ver Shaka, se direcionando junto a casa em que entrara.

Dohko desceu do cavalo, hesitando e tremendo. A ansiedade se fazia presente em seus olhos que procuravam sua amada esposa. Mas não conseguia encontrá-la. A idéia da dor da perda já o atormentava e quase caia de joelhos no chão em prantos, se não fosse um brilho dourado que lhe prendeu o olhar. Avistou-a saindo de uma das moradias, em um vestido azul claro, sempre elegante. Ele a viu. Ela o olhou. Correu até ela, prendendo-a seus braços, beijando a barriga já grande, fruto do amor dos dois.

-Pensei que a havia perdido, Kourin.

-Jamais irá me perder, Dohko.

E selaram seu amor com um beijo terno.

Aiolia abraçava Marin, que enfim deixava ser acalentada por aqueles braços fortes. Marin sentiu-se segura, Aiolia sentiu-se em paz.

Shina caminhava solitária até o rio, os olhos baixos. A dor contorcia-se dentro dela, e sentia seu desabar por completo. Estava abandonada, ferida e traída por dentro. Jurava para si mesmo que iria trazer Shura de volta. Já não agüentava permanecer sem ele. Ele era tão parte dela quanto ela mesma.

Orpheu beijava Eurídice com um beijo dócil.

Hanmya direcionou-se até a casa onde sua gêmea se encontrava. Adentrou cômodo pequeno, olhando sua irmã ao lado de Mu.

-Como ela está?

-Dei alguns pontos na pele, e o sangramento foi totalmente contido. Vai sobreviver. Mas Hanmya... –hesitou.

-O que?

-Eu... Não sei como dizer isso, mas... Não sei se ela irá acordar. A dor fora tão grande que não sei se ela irá acordar. Sinto muito.

Hanmya prendeu a respiração. Sentiu-se incrivelmente abalada. Sua voz falhou ao tentar falar.

-Tu...Tudo bem. Obrigada por cuidar de minha irmã. –sorriu. O melhor sorriso que pode.

-Com sua licença.

Assentiu com a cabeça. Shaka saiu para se lavar, e Annabel aproximou-se de Hanmya, com algumas ataduras, panos, água. Começou a se preparar, rapidamente com o intuito de cuidar das feridas dela primeiro. Seus olhos estavam levemente arregalados, preocupados, havia sangue. Sangue demais, fresco demais. Mas a gêmea mais velha fez um gesto para que parasse.

-Vá cuidar dos outros primeiro. Esse sangue não é meu. Vá.

Ela hesitou. Mas olhar da rainha lhe era tão confiante que acabou por ceder. Correu para fora, silenciosamente.

Hanmya viu-a ficar longe o suficiente, e suspirando, segurou a mão de Mu, puxando para um canto recluso da casa. Observou o canto, segurando-se no ombro de Mu com extrema força.

-É, acho que aqui dá.

A intensidade da força aumentou, e ele se contorceu de dor, quase gritando. E enfim, Hanmya deixou que a dor, que o sangue, o cansaço a abata-se. Caiu ao chão, gritando de dor, enquanto seu corpo tremia, e ele pode ver o sangue que escorria dos ferimentos dela. Havia um mais recente, e ele concluiu que fora do ataque da vila. Ela estivera escondendo tudo. Desesperado, gritou por ajuda, enquanto fazia pressão nos sangramentos. Os olhos verdes de Mu fora a ultima coisa que pode ver antes de apagar.

**-x-x-x-**

Os feixes de lua iluminavam o salão enfeitado juntamente com os castiçais de fogo. Os olhos verdes cintilavam. A capa longa e preta deixava ainda mais escura as roupas do Rei. Eram pesadas, longas. Seu exercito inteiro estava á sua frente ajoelhado. Pandora usava um vestido roxo, com colares e brincos brilhantes. Em sua cabeça, uma coroa de pedras e prata, fina. A sua esquerda, Lillith estava com um vestido mais claro que o da mãe, e uma coroa menor que a da mãe também. A voz do ancião recitava uma oração entoada com uma harpa ao fundo.

-O Céu dobra-se a sua grandiosidade, e guia o tempo até Vossa Majestade, purificando lhe a alma pecadora! As águas dão lhe força e vida. A Terra cede sua moradia para que seus filhos possam permanecer estáveis, e conduz Vossa Majestade á vitória! As terras lhe dão força e abrigo! A Fúria e a Calma! A Luz e a Escuridão! Saúdem nosso Rei Hades! Vida longa ao Rei!

Corou-o com uma coroa grande, feita em circulo, com três arcos e uma pedra vermelha no meio do arco maior.

Os gritos de viva foram ouvido pelo salão inteiro por toda a cidade.

-VIDA LONGA AO REI!

**-x-x-x-**

Continua! E então, o que acharam? Sinceramente escrevi esse final meio correndo, então não sei se ficou do agrado de vocês. E aqui já temos alguns casais e personagens aparecendo. No final esuqecei de falar o porque do Shura ter mudadod e lado...Prometo começar por ele no próximo capitulo.

E o que acharam dos pares? E gente, se alguém tiver uma musica muito da perferida e quiser usar podem me falar que eu uso como trilha sonora, e se quiserem darem sugestoões também vou aceitar...e eu to escrevendo rápido porque to com sono, quero dormir e postar, mas enfim... Encontrei mais uma musica já. Só digo que é do Shaman.

Acho que é só! Beijos!


	4. Os Antigos Mestres

**Nota:** SS não me pertence. É.

Vou começar responder reviews aqui... É tão mais fácil. xD

**Pure-Petit Cat : **Você viu como eles são? É tudo um bando de safado sem vergonha memo. Siiiim, sua Millyah apareceu! E nesse capitulo ela já age mais um pouquinho!

É, para você vê...Má também, quem manda fica perambulando assim? Ninguém agüenta! Aaah, leia o capitulo e verás! xD  
Sério que você gostou do par dela? Fiquei com medo que não ficasse do agrado. *-*

**Mabel: **Apanhado é pouco, ele levou uma surra! Sempre tive vontade de bater nele. Pô, ele pisoteou o Camus e chuto o Hasgard! Isso não se faz pô! O Dohko é a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Então, para tudo tem uma primeira vez né! xDD Sou malvada!

**Rodrigo DeMolay : **Sabe que eu também achei isso? Mas o Senhor do Fogo não é desrespeitoso e deselegante como o Hades! Bem, pelo menos, não faz essas coisas de sacanagem no trono dos outros...é... o.õ

**Metal Ikarus :** Que bom que você gostou! Puutz, acho que deu para perceber mas eu ODEIO o Zeros. Detesto, detesto. O coisinha chata. Espere e verás o que terá para o Galford (ainda não me acostumei em escrever o nome dele...) Hum, veremos, veremos. xDD Vocês chocaram quando descobrirem o segredo do Shura. É. Ou não. o.o'

**Mahorin : **Você gostou, que bom! *-* Sabe, eu não conseguia ver a Galatea com nenhum outro personagem. A devoção que voce fez ela ter pelo Shura me cegou. Mas quem sabe não rola uma coisinha? 8D

**Tenshi Aburame: ** É, ele é maaaaaaaaauuu! Mas coisas vão acontecer. u.u

**Erika K.:** Pois é, não mesmo. Que nojo. ._. Mas é, Zeros é isso mesmo. Hahaha, eu tive que aflorar meu lado 'fofo' para escrever as reuniões...To acostumada com isso não. Não se preocupe, Hanmya vai ter bronca nesse capitulo. Suspense é bom mesmo, né? ._.

**Lune Kuruta: **Bem, eu vou colocar ali embaixo as musicas que separei...Alias, voce me deu um trabaio para achar musica...Vamos ver se você gosta. ;D É, a frase é minha mesmo... o.o' Obrigada! Siim, eu te entendi. xD Que bom que gostou da Lillith! Eu disse mesmo, eles não são maus, como o Shura disse foi má sorte. AAaaah, nem me fale! Eu tenho um ódio profundo por Zeros! E eu ainda acho que foi pouco para ele. Devia ter maltratado mais...Aliás, ele não vai ser o único dos espectros que vai levar porrada...u.ú Aaaah, Annabel e Shaka é tudo por debaixo do pano memo...Tudo no segredo...xD...Sabe que eu não tinha pensado nisso? A cena da Shina conectado com o Shura...Hum, interessante. xD É, Hanmya vai tentar carregar mais do que pode sempre. Mas ela vai ter bons escudeiros ao lado dela...Aii...*-* E quanto á Hades, não digo nada! :x É ler para ver...

Aiii... Quanto trabalho. Enfim... Musicas.

**Aine Fraive x Galford Kashell** – 'People Ain't no Good'-Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds

**Morgana Le Fay x Aiolos,o Anjo**- Temple of Golds, Kamelot.

**Galatea x Shura de Capricórnio**- Lonely Day, System of Down

**Sheridan Donovan x Máscara da Morte de Câncer**- Free Bird, Lynyrd Skynyrd

**Milliyah Kirill x Camus, o Gelo**- Innocence, Shamaan.

**Annabel Aegis x Shaka, O Virgem**.- Somewhere Only we Know, Keane.

**Kourin x Dohko, O Justo- **Keep the flame, Stratovarious

**Seth x Aldebaran, O Touro** – Close to the flame, H.I.M.

**Mu x Klea**- Dark Light, H.I.M.

**Kannon, O Gêmeo x Hanmya**- Our Great Divide, Tarjia Turnen

**Shina x Shura**- Join me in Death, H.I.M.

**Aiolia, o Leão x Marin**- Anywhere, Evanescence.

**-x-x-x-**

**No capitulo anterior de Os Desertores:** A ave de Milliyah cruza os céus em busca de novos sobreviventes, será que a bela águia encontrará alguém? Hanmya, abalada e ferida, deixa-se abater pela dor e cai ao chão inconsciente, será que ela permanecerá desacordada? Enquanto isso, na Cidade Central, Hades faz seu próximo movimento. Qual será este passo? E Lillith, Shura e Pandora? O que há acontecerá?

**Os Desertores**

**Capitulo 2**

**Os Antigos Mestres**

_Agora que as lágrimas secaram, o que mais poderia eu fazer se não lutar? Enquanto o tempo flui nesse mar mortal. Enquanto tudo se despedaça. Enquanto a cúpula azul desliza-se por entre meus frágeis dedos... Enquanto espero você voltar... Até que eu possa alcançáço a lutar por você. _

'_-Ahaha! Você não vai conseguir nos alcançar assim!-riu, enquanto corria. Os cabelos repicados ficavam mais cobres conforme a luz do pôr-do-sol tingia o céu. Logo atrás, uma menina semelhante a ela corria um pouco mais devagar, tentando alcançar o ritmo da outra. Á frente das duas havia três meninos correndo, um loiro e de olhos verdes em primeiro, em segundo um de cabelos mais escuros e olhos verdes mais escuros, e um terceiro de cabelos grisalhos e olhos escuros. Não demorou muito e o menino em primeiro havia chegado em uma árvore grande e alta exibindo sua vitoria na corrida, acompanhado em seguida pelo garoto que estava em segundo, que começou a discutir._

_-Não é verdade!Eu estava ao seu lado, cheguei junto com você! Ganhei tanto quanto você, Milo!_

_-Mentira!Eu cheguei primeiro, Kannon!- e não bastou para que entrassem em uma briga. Juntou também, o menino de cabelos grisalhos, apenas para brigar. Logo, as duas meninas apenas observavam e riam, e a de cabelos repicados provocava. Enfim, chegaram Aldebaram, um menino grande e forte, separando os três. Kannon era repreendido por Saga, o irmão gêmeo mais velho. Milo era repreendido por Kamus, seu melhor amigo. Máscara se recostou quieto, em um canto, porém, logo era cercado por Afrodite e Shura. Mu permanecia ao lado do menino grande, com a gêmea de cabelo repicado em suas costas, pendurada. Shaka sentou-se ao lado deles enquanto Aiolios tentava segurar Aiolia que brigava por não terem lhe esperado. Dois garotos mais velhos se aproximavam um rindo e um chamando sua atenção. Atrás dos dois, o Rei e a Rainha Dai-Lí acompanhados com os pais de cada garoto. Riram ao mesmo tempo em que chamaram a atenção de seus respectivos filhos. Por fim, permaneceram ali, ao pôr-do-sol, vendo suas crianças desfrutaram da inocência da infância.'_

'Achei que sempre seriamos assim. Que nada mudaria. Mas já não somos crianças... Já não estamos em tempos de paz. Como eu gostaria que aqueles dias pudessem voltar, embora eu saiba que jamais seremos assim novamente. Jamais voltaremos a nos reunir. Que doce ilusão. ...Que saudade. '

-Há, finalmente acordou!- ouviu uma voz grossa um pouco rouca e seus olhos se abriram, mexeu-se na cama tentando levantar e reconhecer o lugar claro em que se encontrava, quando o fez colocou-se de pé ferozmente, mas a dor que sentiu e a tontura foram fortes que a fizeram cair ao chão. A gargalhada alta do homem pode ser ouvida juntamente com a sua voz rouca- Acalme-se. Você dormiu por três dias, não pode sair se movimentando assim... Aliás, foi a maior a chatice zelar seu sono. Mas disseram que eu era o mais qualificado, então não pude recusar. Mas enfim acordou. Não está se lembrando não é? Como pensei. Você chegou e desmaiou no meio dessa casa. Tinha que ver a confusão que deu. Você apagou agarrando o ombro de Mu, e toda vez que Shaka tentava cuidar do seu ferimento ou quando doía você agarrava o ombro dele e apertava que quase quebrou. Ficou totalmente roxo o ombro dele. Você não largava por nada. Vai ficar uma cicatriz aí - disse, levantando a do chão e a ajeitando, indicando a clavícula enfaixada. Caminhou até um bauzinho ao lado da cama, retirando alguns pertences e estendendo a ela- Está se lembrando agora?

Hanmya estreitou as sobrancelhas mexendo positivamente a cabeça, aceitando suas armas que lhe eram estendidas.

-O que aconteceu durante esses três dias, Máscara?

-Muitas coisas. Com certeza as mais divertidas fora daqui. Venha comigo.

Saiu pela porta simples, andando em direção para dentro da vila em meio à floresta. A luz forte do sol incomodou os olhos da rainha, mas logo após se acostumar à intensa luminosidade pode ver o frescor da vida se instalando em lugar que deram sorte de achar. Seu coração palpitou em frente à cena que viu, e mulheres, homens e crianças reverenciavam-na com um olhar esperançoso. Era como se nem tivesse deixado sua casa, como se tudo não passasse de um sonho ruim. E por mais que quisesse dizer algo, sua voz não saía.

-Estamos nos instalando ainda, e temos que construir mais casas, conseguir mais remédios, alimentos. Não é difícil, já que aqui há uma área de agricultura e com um solo extremamente fértil... Mas se quisermos ficar aqui teremos que fazer mudanças drásticas se não esta vila não agüentará e todos morrerão. Enquanto esteve dormindo, Shion deu ordem para construírem um portão grande e largo e uma torre para vigilância. Hanmya, faz três dias que você deu ordem a Milliyah para que a águia dela voasse e buscasse mais sobreviventes, não foi? Bem, a ave voltou e Milliyah disse que há um grupo de crianças ao norte daqui... Mas que era uma situação delicada porque era um lugar rodeado de exércitos dos Hansias, então Dohko, Kamus, Afrodite, Aiolia, Alde e Milo foram até eles junto com os cavaleiros menores. Fiquei aqui com Shion,Mu, Shaka, Saga, Kanon e Aiolos. Marin e Shina também foram. Orpheu está fazendo vigilância revezando com Aiolos. Provavelmente, pela noite estarão aqui... E Hanmya, tenho uma pergunta para fazer. - ele se voltou para ela, o olhar sério e mortal. –O que pretende fazer agora?

Seus olhos castanho cobre cintilaram. Um sorriso delineou-se nos lábios dela. Parecia um olhar de felino espreitando sua presa. Cerrou os punhos, e sua voz soou homogênea, forte, carregada de certeza. Dentro dela surgia a vontade avassaladora de lutar. Isso fez Máscara da Morte de Câncer fervilhar. Em sua mente, a lembrança daquela mulher forte que conquistara sua confiança uma vez mais o inspirava. Em sua frente, estava a Rainha da Terra que conhecia. E não aquela mulher frágil e acabada de três dias atrás. Riu.

-Ora, e não é obvio o que pretendo fazer? Achei que você já havia percebido... Eu irei lutar! Eu vou reconquistar o trono que é meu e de minha irmã por direito! Vou levá-los de volta a terra natal! Mesmo que isso custe minha vida. Vou matar Hades e todo o exercito dele.

-Muito bem, Vossa Majestade... Mas como a senhorita pretende derrotá-lo? Somos poucos e o exercito de Hades conta com 108 especialistas somados ao exercito normal... Como vamos derrotá-lo?

-Estou ciente disso... Bem, parece que vamos precisar de uma pequena força de elite, não? Assim que Milliyah voltar, dêem ordem para que a águia dela leve a mensagem pelos céus. Todos aqueles que já estiveram conosco conhecem o canto de emergência... Atenderão meu chamado. Esta guerra não é só minha. Máscara da Morte, um dos melhores guerreiros do Exercito Dai-Lí, você está comigo?

-Sabe que sempre a seguirei, Minha Rainha. – ele ajoelhou-se perante á ela e em seus olhos, a devoção. Em seu rosto, o sorriso de fidelidade. Hanmya tocou seu rosto com as mãos, o toque suave, entretanto, seguro. Segurou-a mão pelo pulso. Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada, Máscara. Obrigada. Deixando isso de lado um pouco... Onde está Kannon?

**-x-x-x-**

Em sua armadura negra elaborada com detalhes roxos e seu manto em tom escuro, Hades caminhava pela cidade observando com seus olhos cintilantes. As pessoas lhe reverenciavam e sorriam, acreditando que um futuro próspero lhe batia á porta, embora muitos fossem dominados pelo medo ou abatidos por aquele sentimento que tinham quando os olhos belos e verdes do Rei caíam-se sobre seus súditos. Muitos duvidavam, muitos hesitavam em seguir seu Rei. Entretanto, não deixava de ser verdade que ele de alguma maneira era bom. Não podiam ignorar, mesmo em meio à fama certeira e os próprios atos que presenciavam que Hades cumpriu sua promessa de trazê-los a uma terra estável, fértil, produtiva. A vida parecia melhorar.

-Ó, Meu Senhor.- a voz sedutora e calorosa chegou a seus ouvidos, reconheceu-a de imediato- Veja, que triste fato para um dia tão belo...Este casal acaba de perder o primogênito...

-Ora, vejam só. Mas que pena... Era um belo bebê.- se aproximou ao lado da Rainha, observando o bebe que jazia nos braços de sua mulher. O casal aproximou-se dos reis, a mulher ao braço de seu marido, aos prantos.

-Meu Senhor... - a mulher sussurra.

-Vim dar a benção a este casal pelo primeiro mês de seu filho, entretanto recebo uma trágica noticia dessas.

-É realmente trágico... Entretanto, sabem o que devem fazer não? Sequem suas lágrimas e acenda uma vela á seu filho, orando sempre. Não devem derramar mais lágrimas nem sofrer por esta alma que foi se... Quando uma criança morre é porque alcançou a pureza divina do Deus do Céu e sua alma será poupada da dor e do sofrimento... Permanecerá sempre ao lado deste Deus.

-Sim, Meu Senhor...

-Antes que me esqueçam... Por um acaso, viram Lillith por hoje? Não a encontro em nenhum lugar.

-Senhorita Lillith, meu senhor? Ela não deveria estar tendo aulas?

-Deveria. Mas não está. Não estaria aqui se estivesse tendo, não? Sabem como a saúde de nossa princesa anda abalada... Temo pela segurança de minha filha e de minha herdeira... Nunca se sabem o que um Dai-Lí pretendem fazer... Rastejam-se pelas cidades como ratos e são dissimuladores como uma feiticeira... Nunca se deixem enganar por um Dai-Lí...Em especial as Rainhas Gêmeas...Sempre tão inocentes mas apenas enganam o mundo ao redor em busca de poder... Nunca hesitem em atacá-las quando a virem, entenderam?

-Sim, meu senhor. Senhorita Lillith não melhorou? Se fosse possível, gostaria de orar por ela para que sua saúde melhore.

-Faça isso.

-Meu senhor, minha senhora, procurem no jardim das Salas Gêmeas*... É um jardim em meio ao castelo dos Reis e Rainhas Dai-Lí...Dizem que é apenas um boato, mas pode ser verdade. Talvez a Princesa se encontre lá...Dizem que é um bom lugar para aqueles que querem acalmar a alma...Bem, é o que dizem os Dai-Lí... Me perdoe, Senhor, se estou sendo ignorante para com vossa majestade, mas não sei se é verdade ou não. Perdoe-me. – balbuciou o marido, em meio ao olhar furioso que lhe fora direcionado. O Rei nunca permitia que se comentasse sobre as tradições daquele povo. Estremeceu, achando que seria castigado. O olhar de Hades direcionou-se a Pandora, que observava com olhos devotos

-Não tema, meu jovem. Seu Rei está revelando suas informações, que são importantes para nós. Acabam de perder um filho, o que poderia fazer a vocês? Ele realmente agradece a consideração que teve para com nossa filha... Vamos verificar se nossa filha estará lá mesmo ou não.

-Sim, senhora Pandora.

E com um gesto, o marido e a mulher fizeram uma reverencia exagerada até o chão, e o Rei e a Rainha saiu voltando para o castelo.

-O que acha das informações deste homem, Pandora?

-É um pouco duvidosa, se é isso que o senhor está pensando. Sei que dizem sobre as Salas Gêmeas, todos sabem disso, mas pelo fato dele dizer que é um bom lugar para acalmar a alma... É de suspeitar.

-Minha amada Pandora... Sempre tão inteligente. Diga-me, o que devo fazer?- o sorriso cínico se fez nos lábios do Rei.

-Ora, meu Senhor... Quem não mais apropriada do que A Ferreira para tirar informações deste homem? Primeiro, vigie-o. Depois, acolhe-o e obtenha todas as informações que poder.

-Como sempre me agradando não? Gostaria de ver se irá me agradar esta noite, Pandora... –beijou-a luxuosamente- Deixemos isso de lado e busquemos Lillith.

-Como desejar, Meu amado Rei Hades.

Os olhos escuros observavam tudo de longe, em uma torre alta escondida ao fundo do Palácio. Havia uma expressão de medo e nojo em seu rosto. Espanto e terror. Atrás de si, um homem com uma armadura dourada, uma capa, e uma espada, sentava-se no pequeno sofá do cômodo apertado, enquanto do outro lado em uma mesa, havia alguns livros e um tutor observando sua jovem aprendiza. Pela porta do lado de fora, uma mulher de expressão séria fazia guarda.

-Olhe só para eles. Conseguem enganar a todos... Enganaram a mim. Como podem? Eu... Eu... - havia desgosto e repulsa em sua voz.

-Sente nojo? Mas ele é seu pai.

-Mas Shura! Ele matou todas aquelas pessoas! Você estava lá comigo! Você viu! Ele mandou matar todos! Eu vi com meus olhos! O sangue derramado! Eram pessoas inocentes! Eles não deveriam ser assim!

-Sim, eu me lembro. E desde aquele dia você mudou. O sangue vermelho a marcou tanto assim? Nunca pensei que um dia a veria falar assim. –riu. A menina não pode deixar escapar o sorriso. Era verdade que há um mês atrás não se importaria com essas coisas, que há um mês atrás era uma menina caprichosa e ignorante. Mas depois de ver seu próprio pai assassinando uma família de pessoas inocentes que foram consideradas traidoras quando estava dando uma volta pelo castelo tudo mudara. Dentro de si mesma algo que ela desconhecia despertou. E com isso tornou-se reclusa, sempre sendo assombrada pelas memórias daquele dia. Abaixou os olhos, lembrando de como antes sonhava em ser coroada Rainha e como agora se desejava manter o mais longe possível.

-Sabe, Shura, sei que não posso falar algo sobre tudo isto que está acontecendo, mas ando lendo nos livros de meu tutor, leio os registros da história dos Hansias, 'A Antiga História' que conta sobre a nossa formação sobre nossos reis e rainhas, 'Os Antigos Mestres', sobre os nossos deuses, e tudo o que encontrei foi diferente do que encontro aqui. Eles não eram para serem assim... Eles deveriam proteger e cuidar deste povo. Deveriam lutar pelo bem da sociedade. Mesmo que não pudessem interferir na divisão das classes impostas pelos Deuses, eles deveriam protegê-las e auxiliaram no que fosse preciso. Deveria fazer a estadia o melhor possível... Deveriam se empenhar em conseguir uma terra boa para que pudessem prosperar! Não deveria ser assim! Uma sociedade corrupta, suja e violenta! Essas não eram características de nosso povo! Não éramos conhecidos por esta fama! Você sabia, que o primeiro Rei, o Primeiro Mestre, aquele que fundiu nosso povo, era na verdade um irmão do Rei dos Dai-Lí? E que adotou uma família pobre como a sua, e a partir daí se consolidou os Hansias? Li nos resgis

-Abaixe o tom de voz. Não podem ouvi-la dizendo essas coisas. Será considerado heresia. Não quero que seja julgada.

-Por outro lado, Mestre Shura... Há de convir que se O Rei souber de que ela está tendo contato com as Antigas Historias tem todos os motivos do mundo para temer... Sabe que Hades teme essas antigas historias, que teme as Rainhas Dai-Lí por sua força... Que teme, pois se saberem dessas histórias toda a sociedade irá reivindicar seus direitos... Mas por outro lado, Shura tem razão. Não podemos ficar dizendo essas coisas por aí, Lillith... Apesar de termos um Rei como Hades - que ele não me ouça – devemos deixá-lo governar pelo tempo que puder até que Os Deuses decidam a hora certa de purificar o nosso trono e nosso povo.

-O Senhor tem razão. Embora seja verdade sobre o Rei, não consigo deixar de pensar que há algo que valha nele. Pergunto-me se isso que tem de valor nele será demorado para se despertar, me pergunto se será quando perder algo que lhe é importante. No momento, sei que se encontra cego pelo poder que almeja e que lhe fora privado desde criança... Pergunto-me se seria diferente se tivesse criado como um Hansias... Ele ama Pandora acima de tudo. Como posso duvidar de um Rei assim?

-Shura... Eu... -algo na garota pareceu se acalmar. Como se as palavras que ele lhe dissera iluminasse seu coração afogado em duvidas. - Por enquanto, eu irei permanecer assim. Se você puder acreditar, eu também irei acreditar.

-Ora, Lillith.

-Mestre Shura, não lhe disse que estava conseguindo ensiná-la?

-De fato.

Riu. Mexeu nos cabelos ondulados de Lillith antes de deixá-la sobre os ensinos de seu tutor. Desde que entrara para os Hansias, parte de seu dever pela manhã era estar presente nos ensinamentos da filha do rei. Supervisioná-los, vigiá-los. Não concordava com isso, entretanto o fazia por deixar a princesa feliz. Desde que chegara ali, num dos postos mais alto do Exercito de Hades, a convivência com aquela menina mimada que vivia o perseguindo todos os dias fizera sua estádia suportável. Encontrava, em meio aqueles sorrisos, em meio aos desejos frívolos e caprichosos uma espécie de força, uma espécie de tampa para aqueles sentimentos que o remoíam ao lembrar-se da amada que deixara para trás. Talvez um meio de encontrar um motivo de estar lá.

-Galatea?-chamou. Logo a mulher que era seu braço direito estava ao seu lado, ajoelhada.

-Sim, Mestre?

-Ausentarei-me um pouco antes da reunião marcada pelo Rei... Não me olhe deste jeito, Galatea. Ficarei bem. Até parece que não conhece o próprio mestre. Fique de guarda para Lillith pelo tempo que me ausentarei. E caso não me veja antes da reunião, por favor, vá até lá. Sei que posso contar com você.- sorriu para a o fitou com os olhos duvidosos. Podia ver por entre seu olhar algo que o incomodava. Algo que fazia parte dele se sobressaltando. Aquele olhar intenso e profundo estava abalado. Mas no momento, sentia que não podia fazer nada. Não importava quantas vezes tentasse, ele não iria deixar transparecer, e podia ver, que apenas estando ao seu lado, era algo que lhe dava força. Cerrou os punhos, gesto inconsciente da impotência que sentia.

-Eu... Eu farei o que me pediu, Mestre. Entretanto, peço que tenha cuidado. Sei que é algo que precisa fazer, mas me preocupo com o senhor. Não sei o que aquele rei pode fazer, por isso, peço que se precise de ajuda não hesite em me chamar. Eu irei até você.

- Eu o farei, Galatea. Porém para onde vou, nem mesmo o Rei vai. Então, não há necessidade de se preocupar.

-Sim, Mestre.

Com elegância, levantou-se e avistou seu mestre desaparecer no corredor da torre. Seus olhos o acompanharam sem desviar até que sua figura dourada fosse engolida pelas sombras do local mal iluminado. _'Para onde você está indo, mestre? Porque não me diz o que está acontecendo? Sei que há algo de errado, mas não sei exatamente o que. O que está me escondendo?'_

Suspirou, direcionando-se até onde a princesa se encontrava.

**-x-x-x-**

-Mas vejam só... O que temos aqui? Senão é o gêmeo escolhido por mim para ser meu noivo se iluminando pela luz do sol? Mas que belo presente a Deusa Kenai me concebeu- a voz homogênea e grave atingiu-lhe os ouvidos, acompanhado daquela risada gutural que sempre reconheceria. Olhou para trás, vendo a apoiada na madeira com a mão apoiando o rosto, e seu olhar era carregado de espanto e felicidade. Havia amor naquele olhar, havia o alivio de saber que ela estava bem. Largou as toras de madeira em um canto qualquer, pulou de onde estava caindo bem á frente dela. Os músculos do corpo forte estavam à mostra, e o sol iluminava o seu corpo, reluzindo nos cabelos claros e longos, assim como em seus olhos verdes. Ela riu mais ainda, a risada pura. Suas mãos fortes tocaram o rosto de pele queimado pelo sol. Acariciaram-no, segurando o rosto fino em suas mãos, em seus lábios um sorriso. Ela sorriu também, ao toque dele. Seus olhares se encontraram, e era como se toda uma galáxia estivesse se explodindo em seus olhares. Sem mais demora, ele a puxou para si, beijando-a docilmente. Um beijo gentil, cálido, agradável. Ela tocou-lhe o rosto, sutilmente. Depois riu por baixo dos lábios de Kannon.

-Kannon... -chamou-o.

-Hanmya... Você… está bem. Você está viva.

-É claro que estou. Eu não morreria tão facilmente assim.

-Ah, sua idiota. Você agiu que nem uma idiota. Eu pensei que havia te perdido... Pensei que nunca mais iria vê-la... Eu morreria se você não estivesse mais aqui. –Ela o empurrou de seus braços segurando seu rosto fortemente em suas mãos. O olhar sério.

-Não diga isso. Não há nada nesse mundo que possa separar você e eu. Nada.

Se entre olharam por um segundo longo. Não havia duvidas e incertezas, apenas a verdade constatando a frase da Rainha. Era como se em seus olhos, todas as correntes que os mantinham juntos nunca iriam arrebentar. E era exatamente assim que se sentiam. Conectados por uma força maior.

Kannon desviou o olhar, e ela soltou seu rosto como se não tivesse acontecido aquele beijo necessário para o cavaleiro constar que estava ali. Não demorou muito, e Hanmya voltou a atender famílias e pessoas necessitadas de ajuda, assim como o gêmeo noivo voltava para seus afazeres e deveres para com o reino. O sol chegava a se por, e havia ainda muito que se fazer.**

**-x-x-x-**

_Perdoe-me a demora. Mas enfim voltei. Sei que não deveria estar aqui, mas sinto que não poderia mais fugir. Há uma pressão muito grande lá fora vinda pelo próprio Rei, mas isso não importa muito. ...Desculpem-me, mas não posso ficar mais muito aqui. Continuarei rezando pelas suas almas e continuarei lutando como sempre lutei. Toda a minha devoção e fidelidade estão voltadas para Hades e sua família, toda a minha gratidão... Estou certo de que estou tomando o caminho certo, embora tivesse que deixar alguém para trás. Espero que ela venha a me perdoar e me entenda um dia. Mas até eu poder alcançá-la permanecerei aqui._

**-x-x-x-**

Seus olhos percorreram por entre aquelas crianças que chegavam assustadas a vila. Pouco a pouco eram recebidas, atendidas e reconfortadas. Alimentadas e cuidadas, adotadas por uma família que passaria a cuidar delas. Essa cena a fez lembrar-se de Shina. Lembrou-se do dia em que seu pai a encontrara em terras distantes de seu povo e do sangue que cobria seu rosto. Era tão vermelho e fresco que o tom rubro metalizava os olhos verdes que continham um olhar raivoso. Era o olhar que mais tarde a apelidariam de 'A Cobra. ' Mas mais que isso, lembrou-se que aquela dor que a atingia era a mesma que a atingia agora. Lembrou-se que sua família a acolhera naquele momento difícil, e assim como as outras duas Famílias, a educaram e cuidaram dela até que pudesse andar sozinha. Não demorou muito e já era especialista com Sais, e era um grande apoio para o Exercito. _Talvez fosse mais talentosa que eu mesma_; pensou. E foi a partir de sua adesão no Exercito que sua amizade com Shura surgiu. Não. Não era amizade, era amor. Um amor avassalador que nunca Hanmya havia visto. E agora, tudo isso havia se perdido por causa de Hades. Por causa da guerra. A traição de Shura fora um golpe cruel, e mais cruel em Shina. Todo o exército sentia esse baque. Podia ver no modo como se movimentava como falava que Shina estava sofrendo. Mesmo tentando esconder sua dor era perceptível. _Shina... Eu irei trazê-lo de volta._

-O exército está todo reunido, senhorita. A reunião poderá começar.

-Muito bem. –adentrou a sala- Quais são as informações, Dohko?

- O exército de Hades se espalha cada vez mais. Todas as terras e vilarejos que pertenciam aos Dai-Lí e ofereciam resistência foram destruídos e dizimados. Poucos sobreviveram. Agora somos apenas nós e este vilarejo que resiste. Parece que o exercito de Hades está se reunindo e avançando para a Cidade Central. Os Três juízes já se encontram no palácio. E parece que Hades foi coroado rei.

-Entendo. Se quisermos agir, então teremos que agir rápido, não?

-Sim.

-Também teremos que fortalecer esse vilarejo.

-Sim, estou ciente disso. Não quero que a casa de Alde seja destruída. O portão já está sendo construído, teremos que construir uma torre para observação. Creio que teremos que dobrar o treinamento dos cavaleiros.

-Hanmya, se me permite dizer, esta terra já apresenta uma proteção natural. Senão cruzar a trilha que usamos para vir para cá, com certeza se perderá nesta floresta densa. A própria floresta oferece um resistência, e só aqueles que conhecem podem atravessá-la. Então, posso afirmar-lhe que apenas o portão de madeira será suficiente. Entretanto, os subordinados de Hades rastejam-se nas trevas, é com isso que devemos tomar cuidado. Aconselho que alguém com boa vista, um arqueiro provavelmente, faça a vigilância. Creio que ninguém melhor que Orpheu, que já está fazendo este trabalho.

-Muito bem, então. Isto é apropriado. Ouvi dizer que o exercito de Hades conta com forças especiais. Nós também temos nossas forças especiais. Vocês, Cavaleiros de Ouro, os Antigos Mestres, e os guerreiros especialistas, como Milliyah. Sei que alguns deles foram treinados por vocês, e creio que será um bom reencontro. Pretendo chamar seus discípulos pelo amanhecer. A águia de Milliyah irá cruzar os céus chamando-os. Eu pretendo lutar.- levantou-se da cadeira, e direcionou-se para todo o exercito a sua frente- Meus bravos cavaleiros, eu não posso tomar lhe o direito de escolher entre a vida ou a morte. Não quero, entretanto, influenciar as suas escolhas para que lutem ao meu lado. A guerra que está para se iniciar já arrancou nossos Reis e Rainhas e sofremos entre mais outras perdas-seu olhar se direcionou especificamente a Shina que abaixou a cabeça- e quero que estejam ciente de que sofreremos ainda mais. Mas mesmo assim, evitarei ao máximo essas perdas. Sei que perdemos nossa terra, nossa vida que tínhamos lá... Mas hoje, por aquele impuro que profana o trono de nossos Reis, prometo que irei reconquistar o trono que é meu e de minha irmã por direito. Prometo que nos levarei de volta á nossa terra natal. Por isso, bravos guerreiros, aquele que escolher não lutar será valorizado e protegido assim como os que escolherem lutar. Para os que quiserem lutar, ajoelham-se!- andou ao centro do sala, os olhares voltados para ela, e o som das armaduras e corpos se ajoelhando fizeram presente, assim como a voz gutural- Jamais hesitem no campo de batalha! Se morrerem lutando, morram com honra! Não desistam e não dêem para trás! Saibam valorizar aquilo que é certo, e sejam justos! Deixem que a Deusa do Amor e o Deus da Vida iluminem seus olhos e corações para que possam valorizar a vida! Protejam aqueles que amam; os fracos e os indefesos! Levantem-se cavaleiros! Levante aqueles que quiserem seguir comigo nesta batalha! Bravos Cavaleiros portadores das Armaduras Douradas, vocês estão comigo?

-Sim, Minha Senhora!

E um couro de vozes pode ser ouvido. As armaduras reluziam ao fogo, enquanto os guerreiros eram abençoados e oravam pelos deuses. Logo após isso, Hanmya voltou a ordenar.

-Descansem esta noite. Esses dias vêm sendo difícil, e sei que andam cansados. Sintam-se livre a fazerem o que quiser. Creio que a caçada de hoje rendeu bons javalis, não? Aproveitem. Eu também irei daqui a pouco. E isso vale á você, Mu. Eu sei que anda velando minha irmã por todos esses dias.

-Eu... Estou bem, Hanmya. Não preciso de descanso.

-Ora, Mu... -aproximou do melhor amigo, olhando nos olhos verdes- Eu queria falar com você sobre isso. Como está se sentido?- desviou os olhos para ver os cavaleiros jovens se direcionando a festa que era servida.

-Pelo visto, não conseguirei me livrar de você não?

-Exatamente. E então? Sei que é difícil para mim também é.

-Eu estou com medo, Hanmya. Pela primeira vez na vida, tenho medo e raiva. Medo de perder Klea, medo de que ela nunca mais abra os olhos. Raiva de Hades por tê-la ferido- cerrou os punhos – raiva de perdê-la para ele... Por toda minha vida ela esteve lá. Como poderei viver sem ela? Parte de mim morrerá com ela. E o que mais me mata é que não pude fazer nada. Eu não fui a força dela!

-E é por isso que luto. É por isso que sei que ela luta também. Sei que a dor que a prende é forte, mas ela é mais forte ainda. Sei que o amor que há entre vocês é mais forte. Sei que o Deus Jetom a julgará valorosa e ela voltará. ...Eu também preciso dela, Mu. -tocou-lhe o ombro confortavelmente, antes que ele pudesse desabar. Sentiu então, como todas as outras vezes, uma força o invadindo. A força que o fazia lutar. Seu amor. Mesmo que não mais a tivesse, iria lutar para manter o amor que tinha vivo.

Hanmya desviou o olhar em busca de alguém. Avistou a em um canto longe, com a águia nas mãos, e os dedos claros e finos a acariciar as penas da ave. Os cabelos negros e curtos agitavam-se com o vento leve, e sua postura era elegante. Hanmya posicionou-se ao lado dela.

-Espere o amanhecer. Sabe o que fazer, não?

-Sim, minha senhora. Hanmya, tem certeza de que irá funcionar? Sei que Calla pode se comunicar e passar mensagens a distância, mas...

-Fomos treinados juntos. Calla sempre nos avisou do perigo quando voava, não? Tenho certeza de que reconheceram o chamado.

A festa estendia-se animada e serena. Aldebaram, agitado e feliz, conversava com a irmã Kourin, matando a ausência que o tempo deixara desde sua separação. Contava seus grandes feitos como cavaleiro, contava sobre a honra que sentia ao servir a um Rei e Rainha justos, que protegiam os menores e valorizavam a vida. Vez ou outra mexia com a irmã e com seu amigo e cunhado, Dohko. Enquanto conversavam, sentia a felicidade que rondava aqueles corações que se uniram e consumiram tal ato. Casados e a espera de um filho. Ansioso, O Touro não podia desejar felicidade maior e almejava pelo dia em que iria se tornar tio e padrinho. Pelo dia em que sua família estaria totalmente reunida.

Sentada ao lado de Orpheu, Eurídice ouvia o som das melodias tristes e belas que o talentoso arqueiro tocava com facilidade e amor. Os olhos negros da loira brilhavam de felicidade ao vê-lo tocar. A musica de Orpheu era encantadora, e dava um toque romântico aquelas historias sobre cavaleiros honrados que morreram dando sua vida para o povo que protegiam e suas almas que ascenderam aos céus e que originaram os Deuses. Cada parte daquela orquestra dedicava-se a um Deus. A lira calorosa e agitada contava a historia do Deus Agim, o homem que alcançara o Sol, o bravo homem que deixou seu corpo queimar em fogo por aquilo que defendia. O homem que iluminava aquilo que protegia e mesmo depois da morte foi capaz de continuar lutando. A parte mais lenta, porém fervorosa, relatava sobre a mulher que roubara o coração deste homem e que lutou ao lado dele até o fim; a Deusa Agon, a mulher fria e solitária que deixou que seu corpo fosse enterrado pelo mar. A outra musica mais lenta, algo como uma serenata, contava a historia de amor que transcendeu o tempo, as distâncias. A forma mais pura de amor que habitou o coração de uma jovem energética por aquele cavaleiro racional e sábio que dedicou sua vida a tudo que pareceu lhe justo. A Deusa Kenai e o Deus Kuroi. E por fim, uma musica triste, eloqüente, viva e acompanhada com a voz doce de Marin,tocava a história do guerreiro que podia ver além das almas das pessoas. Podia enxergá-las e julgá-las valorosas, o guerreiro que podia julgar a vida, que podia julgar a morte, que tinha mãos que abençoava o ventre de uma mulher. O guerreiro cujo sua alma purificou-se e ascendeu aos céus em um brilho dourado, tornando-se o deus supremo, o Deus Jeton.

Ao fim das musicas, Orpheu beijou Eurídice de forma cálida, com a certeza de que seu amor era abençoado pela Deusa Kenai. Foi a vez de Shaka, então, orar o canto de morte de Deus Jeton, e Annabel não pode deixar de notar que talvez aquele homem fosse o próprio presente do Deus supremo para eles, aquele portador de olhos azuis que poderiam ver a alma de um valoroso cavaleiro.

Em meio á isso, os olhos dos cavaleiros e da rainha não puderam ver a sombra que se moviam por entre as folhas da floresta escura.

**-x-x-x-**

Os homens de armadura roxa e negra ajoelharam-se em uma reverência. À frente, os Três Juízes, e atrás deles seus respectivos subordinados. Logo mais, todo o restante do exercito de Hades. Ao fundo da sala, Galatea excluía-se de todos, enquanto Shura encontrava-se ao lado esquerdo de seu mestre e senhor, excluso. A voz fria do rei fez se imperial quando um de seus cavaleiros menores rastejava-se até o centro para reportar-lhe noticias. O corpo estava ferido e cheio de espinhos, quase imóvel, pois o lado direito estava paralisado. Em pouco tempo, o corpo inteiro iria paralisar e o coração pararia de bater.

-Me...Meu...Senhor...Se-senhor! Se-senhor Ha-Hades! Os Dai-Lí...estão reunidos...em uma floresta...! Estão pretendendo...prentendem formar...um exercito... ! –não bastou o tempo curto que tivera e morrera. Radamanthys aproximou-se do corpo e analisou-o.

-Veneno. Dos fortes. Com certeza, alguém que possuía grande conhecimento sobre plantas venenosas o emboscou...Entretanto, não parece haver sinais de luta.

-Senhor Hades, sei de alguém inofensivo que poderia realizar tal feito. Bem, há duas pessoas. Entretanto, a segunda opção é descartável já que não apresenta marcas de luta e esse homem sempre luta. Há alguém entre os Dai-Lí que conhece plantas e venenos o bastante para poder matá-lo assim. Seu nome é Afrodite de Peixes. É um talentoso guerreiro.

-Sim, o conheço. Lembro de meus treinamentos militar quando passei com aqueles impuros... Dou autorização a você, Minos, que investigue sobre isso. Em relação a noticia que este homem me deu, penso em fazer o mesmo! Radamanthys, Aiacos, Minos, minha amada Pandora! Reúnam nossos melhores cavaleiros do exercito! Pela noite amanhã, quero todos aqui. Estou planejando um próximo passo para os Dai-Lí. Já tenho alguém que pode informar-me sobre este povo. Eu darei um belo presente aos Dai-Lí.

Os olhos cintilaram.

**-x-x-x-**

'_Quanta destruição'_, pensou**.**O homem magro andava pelas ruas da cidade destruída com os olhos baixos e comovidos. Os cabelos arrepiados loiros ajudavam a manter a aparência de jovem juntamente com seu rosto jovial. Havia destruição até onde seus olhos podiam ver; corpos cortados e sangue no chão. Mulheres e crianças violentadas e penduradas; muitas delas jogadas pelo chão. Havia homens mortos no chão com as armaduras roxas e pretas. Não havia mais nada sobrado. Analisou com seus olhos então, o local daquela cena horrível.

'_Foi uma luta feroz. Devem ter vindo de surpresa, os alarmes estão quebrados. Quase não tiveram tempo de reação. Mas pelo que vejo, conseguiram resistir. Ora...Há uma marca recente de patas de cavalo e pegadas. Oito pessoas. Seis homens e duas mulheres. Jovens. Vieram até aqui e mas veja só, recolheram crianças. Uma delas estava ferida. Saíram e seguram ao sul. Bem, então devo me direcionar ao sul.'_

A águia cruzou os céus, e posou um toco de madeira perto dele. A ave passou a encará-lo, piando uma vez demoradamente. O jovem assustou por um momento. Os olhos daquela ave eram tão vivos que o encantou. Mas não era isso. Havia algo de familiar nela. O canto, a coloração da pena talvez.

Ela abriu as asas, batendo uma vez e cantando duas vezes, uma longa e curta. Alçou vôo, voando em circulo e repetindo o mesmo canto.

O jovem com o tampão no olho logo reconheceu aquela movimentação. O chamado de emergência, o canto de socorro. Então, suas suspeitas estavam corretas. A guerra realmente começara e se alastrara como uma praga. Montou em seu cavalo e seguiu em direção á sul.

'_Há quanto tempo esperei por este momento! O dia em que retornaria para o exercito. Mestre, Hanmya! Não lutem sem mim. Eu vou até vocês!'_

**-x-x-x-**

Os olhos castanhos olhavam para o céu azul gravando tudo o que se passava nele. Vestia roupas largadas e masculinas, em volta ao manto. Em um canto, permanecia quieta, com o olhar sério e profundo, enquanto a cidade comercial agitava-se ao seu lado. Observou dois homens brutos de armaduras pretas e roxas sentarem-se a mesa ao lado do pilar que se encostava e ouviu suas vozes grossas começaram a conversar. O assunto desenrolava-se normalmente, quando um deles abaixou repentinamente o tom de voz, fazendo com que reclinasse a cabeça para ouvir melhor.

-Ora, vai dizer que não ouviu? Parece que Hades não foi capaz de matar a princesa... Como era mesmo o nome dela? Enfim, parece que ele não foi capaz de matar as princesas gêmeas e parece que agora formaram um tipo de resistência... Não se sabe ao certo, mas ao que tudo indica temos um traidor ao nosso lado... Parece que a Ferreira já esta sendo convocada...Todo o exercito de Hades está sendo convocado.

'Matar? Então quer dizer que é verdade? A Guerra começou?Eu devo me apressar então! O Mestre irá precisar de mim!'

Mas antes que pudesse se mover ou pensar em mais algo, ouviu o canto da águia chamando-a e agitando as asas. Subiu no cavalo, observando a direção para qual a ave ia. Sul.

**-x-x-x-**

Os olhos acinzentados e brilhantes olharam cintilantes para a arma que embalava na caixa de couro e detalhada a rubis. O fio era perfeito, exatamente como toda a estrutura de sua mais nova espada. O cabo era longo e detalhado formando várias formas, decorado por alguns rubis que cintilavam no fogo da ferraria. A lâmina era afiada, fina e longa. Havia uma inscrição na espada e no final do ultimo verso havia mais uma pedra vermelha. Examinou-a novamente. Era uma arma precisa, perfeita e com uma elegância medonha. Quando moveu a espada e a lâmina cantou, ela soltou um assovio de prazer e arrepiou-se. Mexeu a cabeça, fazendo com que os cachos se agitassem. Guardou a espada na caixa, e andou até um balcãozinho servindo-se de uma bebida de consistência liquida e escura. Tinha um gosto de frutas misturado a um gosto forte e amargo. Diziam que quanto mais velha, melhor e que somente um homem de verdade era capaz de tomá-la sem tombar. Ório, como era conhecida. Mas para ela, aquela bebida fazia apenas cócegas em sua boca e apenas servia para aumentar o brilho de seus olhos de inverno. Ela apreciava aquela bebida forte. Recolheu suas coisas, dirigindo-se a uma cadeira de madeira, sentando nela. Acendeu uma vela, que ficou ao seu lado esquerdo. Suspirou de tédio, quando percebeu que não havia nada por perto para entretê-la.

-Mas que coisa... Para onde foi aquele escravo de corpo másculo? Seria tão divertido poder entretê-lo... entretanto...-tomou mais um gole de ório. – Vejo que já tenho visitas. Disse sarcasticamente, enquanto suas mãos pousavam na morningstar deitada em cima da mesa.- Realmente, quem melhor para me entreter em um tédio tão profundo quanto vossa senhoria senão minha querida Galatea? –desviou o olhar da bebida para a mulher de porte elegante em frente á sua porta. Os cabelos curtos avermelhados agitaram-se quando se movimentou e devolveu o mesmo olhar que recebia da mulher á sua frente. Reparou que sua pele clara escurecia mais devido à forja. E apesar de seus traços fortes e sua força bruta, a ferreira podia saber que era uma mulher. Observou-a posar a espada do seu tamanho perto de si com um baque surdo, enquanto ela permanecia em pé a sua frente.

-Mantenha a compostura, ferreira. Não vim para lutar- disse -Vim para chamá-la. Todos estão recebendo o chamado de Nosso Rei.

-Entendo... E com certeza, veio a mando de Hades. Porque será que nosso Rei insiste em sempre encontrar as duas discípulas de Radamanthys? Uma discípula e ex-discípula, claro. – levantou a morningstar em punho.- Será porque sabe que um dia iremos nos enfrentar?

Galatea revirou os olhos.

-Mas que mania! Já disse que não vim lutar. Aine, Há uma missão especial para você. Vá para o castelo de Hades e receberá mais detalhes sobre esta missão.- Disse, e virou-se recolhendo sua arma e direcionando se para a saída, rápida demais para qualquer reação de Aine. Por fim sua voz forte soou mais uma vez antes que desaparecesse por completo. –Esteja pela manhã na presença de Hades. -E foi se.

Aine olhou o céu escuro da noite, e seus olhos cintilaram mais uma vez. Uma vibração percorreu seu corpo e o riso sádico deu um ar felino em seu rosto. Bebeu um gole de ório, e seus lábios se lambuzaram, ela os lambeu.

-Mas que maravilha... Uma missão? Que noticia mais feliz! – e o riso sádico preencheu o âmago do cômodo, enquanto ela recolhia seus instrumentos.

**-x-x-x-**

O rosto apático observou o corpo agonizante desfalecer na lâmina de sua espada. Limpou-a e guardou nas suas costas, onde formava um x. Olhou em volta para ver os homens de armadura roxa mortos aos seus pés. Deu um passo, recolhendo suas trouxas que foram arrancadas de si, pendurando-as e fixando-as no cavalo negro que permanecia quieto ao lado dele. As expressões eram parecidas, e ambos os olhos brilhavam. O vento soprou fazendo os cabelos cor de bronze se agitarem. Segurou a franja lateral desfiada que foi ao seu rosto de tal forma que era como se fosse mecanizada. Sua atenção fora voltada para o canto da águia que cruzou os céus do amanhecer. Estranhou. As sobrancelhas se cruzaram levemente.  
_'Uma águia? Por essas redondezas? Nunca vi uma águia se quer por aqui. Ela está voando em círculos e está descendo agora... O que ela está fazendo?'_ observou com seus olhos azuis a ave pousar no toco de madeira, e cantar. Bateu as asas, cantando uma vez longa e curta. Ela fez menção de alçar vôo, mas antes olhou a mulher nos olhos. Quando voou, cantou uma vez longo e curto e fez um circulo. Sheridan lembrou-se que uma vez, ouvira falar de uma guerreira Dai-Lí que usava a águia para comunicação. E estava em meio a terras que antes era dos Dai-Lí.

'_Mas será mesmo isso? E se for uma armadilha? Pelo menos, creio que eu devo dar uma olhada... Se eu quiser realmente alcançá-lo. Além disso, não há mais nada aqui que me possa ser útil. Nem mesmo os cães de Hades.'_  
Subiu no cavalo, olhando a águia para não perdê-la de vista. Seguiu-a.

**-x-x-x-**

Os olhos escuros observavam seus homens trabalharem, enquanto ela mesma ajudava. Os cabelos repicados que caiam desarrumados estavam presos, e apenas os fios displicentes caíam em seu rosto, como sempre. Ela segurava um taco de madeira e arrancava os galhos e entregava os a Máscara da Morte, que os cortava ao meio, depois Kannon os prendia juntos, pregando no portão. O sol era forte e queimava as peles deles, bronzeando-os. Hanmya abaixou-se, e um zunido passou raspando por seus ouvidos. Moveu o corpo de lado, enquanto puxava a espada que estava apoiada em um dos tocos de madeira. Tirou a da bainha em um movimento rápido, colocando a frente do corpo na posição horizontal, defendendo-a daquele ataque forte esmagador.

-Hanmya!

As pressões nas espadas aumentaram, e a rainha empurrou por fim a outra força que a pressionava. Apoiou-se no joelho, quando sentiu seu ombro arder. Pode ver então, os cabelos longos agitando-se. As covas marcando o rosto envelhecido, mas que não perdeu os traços fortes. Reconheceu-o depois de tanto tempo. Guardou a espada, enquanto outros se aproximavam. Todos os cavaleiros.

- Que interessante. E não é que conseguiu defender meu ataque? Entretanto...-sorriu ao ver os cabelos em camadas e desfiados caírem de forma displicentes por suas costas, e um risco vermelho se fez em sua maçã esquerda.- Não tenho duvidas de que ainda sou o melhor.  
Riu, ajeitando-se.

-Isso porque fui treinada com os melhores e pelos melhores... Não é mesmo, Mestre Hakurei?  
-Sim... Enfim, estamos todos reunidos! Os Antigos Mestres e a Rainha.-ajoelhou-se.- Estou honrado por poder lutar mais uma vez ao lado das filhas de nosso Rei e Rainha.

Os outros se ajoelharam também. E ela pode enfim, examinar e reconhecer o rosto de cada um.

Enfim, todos reunidos.

**-x-x-x-  
**

* Como quero manter características essências do mangá, manti a mesma estrutura do Santuário no palácio.

**Odiei essa cena, odeio cena tapa buraco mas não sabia como terminá-la.

Repararam no meu elevado e refinado gosto musical? =D Só musica boa. E não ousem dizer que não, senão mato os seus devidos personagens no porximo capitulo! Muahauhuauahuahuhauhauhaa! 8D Aii.. Dormir uma hora a mais não me fez bem hoje. To doidinha, doidinha. É brincadeira viu? Não vou matar ninguém assim não. Por enquanto.

Odiei esse capitulo, achei horrí eu precisava dessa introduçãozinha chata.É.Ù.Ú  
E já temos algumas cosinhas aqui. xD Enfim, eu apresentei todos os personagens e só falta um, mas ela ainda vai aprecer mais para frente.E já mostra alguma coisa sobre Shura! =D

E o gente, sem mais delongas porque eu odiei esse capitulo e não to afim de comentar nada eu aviso que ausentarei me por um tempo indefinido já que agora começam minhas provas trimestrais e daqui a um mês eu tenho prova da Unicamp! Dilicia! \o/

Pelo menos, vou me livrar desse inferno... Mas enfim. Desejem-me sorte. É.

\o/

p.s: desculpem-me pelo capitulo longo e maçante!  
p.s2: a ideia não era ter personagens de Lost Canvas, mas eu tava lendo e não resisti. É. *-*


	5. Fora de Alcance

**Nota:** SS não pertence á mim, e sim a Kurumada. Há!

**Lune Kuruta:** iii relaxa, sei como é estar ocupada assim, e estou começando o capitulo hoje (30/out) mas não sei se conseguirei terminar e postá-lo antes do dia 10. Essa musica do Shaka e Annabel é foda. Essa banda é foda. Hahaha, mesmo sendo superficial sua review me deixou feliz! :D Espero então que eu te surpreenda ainda mais! 8D Ah, e não, o Hakurei não tem nada a ver com o seu! ;D Vou diferenciá-los.

**Mahorin: **Foi exatamente por essa parte que eu escolhi essa musica! Veremos o que vai acontecer com ela! Aé, a personalidade do máscara... Foi engraçado escrever, isso saiu naturalmente. Mas pretendo torná-lo mais 'imbecil' durante a trama. É, a Lillith vai. Dozinha dela. Obrigada pelos elogios, elevaram minha alma! O.o xD Bem, a idéia não era envolvê-los, mas vou acabar colocando, mas ei, é só para dar números de exercito para não ficar tipo, 12x108, e fica muito absurdo. o.o não vou aprofundar muito.

**Mabel:** *-* O Aldebaran é mil vezes mio que o Milo! De todos, ele é o que eu menos gosto e é o menos que eu consiga escrever com... O coisinha difícil essa! xD Mas enfim, que bom que gostou de tudo! *-*

**Tenshi Aburame:** Aaah, eu me dobrei inteira para escrever o flashback e a reunião! Fiquei feliz que tenha se emocionado! Todos temem ela. Sério? não sabia disso. Alias não sei nada sobre Celtas. Lillith ainda vai tomar mais atitudes, ô se vai. É, não é? Tava ouvindo minhas musicas há um tempão atrás e quando eu ouvi, falei: nossa, é a musica da Aine, não tem como! *-* Acertei mais uma vez. :D

**Pure-Petit Cat:** Aaaaah, HIM é tãããããõoo demais! *-* Minha banda favorita. Meio? É totalmente macabro! Por isso mesmo que eu amo. *-* Já vu os clipes dele? São demais! E a voz do vocalista é tããããooo demais! Sou apaixonada por aquela voz.

**Metal Ikarus:** Como eu disse para a Mahorin, foi algo tão natural, foi tipo puft! E quando vi Maskinha já tava desse jeito. Mas ó, só com ela que ele é assim. Imagino que se for alguém que ele realmente seja devoto ele seria assim... Talvez seja apenas que a Saori não consiga despertar essa devoção inteira. Mas um pouco para tê-lo como cavaleiro, porque na Saga de Hades no Santuario, num desses últimos capítulos o maskinha aceita de bom grado e inté sorri...Mas enfim, é, sempre dá caca. Avá, quem será a ferreira?Quem será? Será que você descobre? xD AHAHAHAHA. É, então, acho que estou me convecendo que não ficou de todo ruim... Confio no seu voto.

AAAh! Aliás, gente, a Black Scorpio no Nyx, minha irmãzinha tava lendo o capitulo e falo que tinha um bando de erro gramatical, ortográfico e essas coisas, aí eu estranhei, fui ver e descobri que eu postei o arquivo errado. Não errado, mas o arquivo que eu não tinha revisto... Então, desculpem-me os erros! (fiquei com preguiça de substituir...)

E ah, esqueci de dizer... A musica da Morgana e o Aiolos, foi o Ikarus que me mostro, então créditos e elogios a ele...Ele salvou minha vida! o/

**Nota 2: **As ultimas cenas tem trilha sonora esta musica: Love is the end, Keane. Aconselho ler ela com essa musica. ;D Boa leitura!

**Os Desertores**

**Capítulo 3**

**Fora de Alcance.**

_Onde você está que meus olhos não podem vê-la? Em qual divina terra você se encontra em que eu não possa alcançá-la? Para onde seu caminho a leva que a distancia de meu amor? O céu é longe e solitário demais, a terra é dolorosa e o inferno é sofrimento e sua alma percorre livre por entre esses planos._

_Por onde você voa que eu não posso voar ao seu lado?_

Seus joelhos tocaram o chão, em uma reverência exagerada. Sua voz cantou o ar, harmoniosamente.

-Sou eu quem deve ajoelhar-me. - e ouviu o som da armadura de Hakurei e de todos os outros bravos Mestres movimentarem-se de forma a levantar.- A honra de lutar ao seu lado é minha, Mestre. – levantou-se com um gesto de seu mestre, que se direcionou á ela, recolhendo-a em seus braços como uma criança pequena. Hanmya sorriu com aquele abraço que a lembrava tanto de seu pai.

Sage observou o local onde estava à procura de sua discípula. Entretanto, em meio a tantos rostos não podia ver o rosto da semelhante à discípula de seu irmão gêmeo. Algo dentro de si começou a palpitar, enquanto caminhava ao lado de seu irmão, assim como os outros mestres faziam até seus respectivos discípulos. Hasgard ao lado de Aldebaram, Sisifo ao lado de Aiolos e Aiolia, Degel ao lado de Camus, Kardia ao lado de Milo, Albafica ao lado de Afrodite, Asmita ao lado de Shaka, Defteros ao lado de Kannon e Saga. Manigold se aproximou de Máscara em um abraço peitoral que parecia mais dois corpos se chocando. E assim como Sage, El Cid procurou o rosto de seu aluno em vão.

-Onde está Klea, Hanmya? E Bukuroshe?

-Onde está Shura? Não o vejo.

Os olhos da gêmea se abateram, pousando o olhar em Sage e depois em El Cid. Seu sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios, e pode ver Mu estremecer ao lado de Shion, que cumprimentava os amigos junto com Dohko.

-Está dentro da casa ao lado da Kourin. Está desacordada. Bukuroshe e Shura... Eles já não estão conosco.

-Está ferida?

-Não me diga que Shura...

-Shura está bem, entretanto... Venham comigo. Há muito que precisamos conversar. - virou-se para sair do meio da vila, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo ouviu vários relinchar de cavalo. Virou o rosto para poder ver. E sua felicidade aumentou ainda mais. Seu temor que todos já estivessem mortos havia ido embora. Sorriu, ao ver aqueles com quem fora treinada junto. Os discípulos de seu exército.

-Espere! –a voz jovial se fez presente, e Hanmya reconheceu aquela voz, aquele rosto jovem com a faixa no olho- Não é só eles que precisam de informações. Não são só eles que irão lutar com você. Nós, os mais jovens, os cavaleiros treinados pelos pela Elite, que juramos proteger e lutar por esta terra, pela vida de nossos companheiros, também temos como missão esta luta. - adentrou a vila, se aproximando da rainha, descendo do cavalo e ajoelhando-se perante á ela, oferecendo seu armamento, assim como os outros jovens guerreiros- Eu ofereço minha arma e minha valentia á Vossa Majestade, assim como minha fidelidade, o meu amor e a minha força. Ofereço minhas preces aos Deuses, ofereço minha vida a meu povo. Ofereço meu sangue, minha honra, minha justiça.

-Ah, Galford... -aproximou-se mais dele, estendendo as mãos morenas á ele, envolveu-o em um abraço- Eu aceito com toda minha gratidão suas forças, e a de cada um de vocês. –sorriu, levantando-se junto com ele- Há quanto tempo não os vejo... Galford, Seth.-aproximou-se abraçando o jovem mais novo, menor e pequeno, como um irmão. Para logo depois, serem abraçados por um abraço forte dado por Aldebaram ao reconhecer o jovem ali. Sempre foram grandes amigos. Logo em seguida, Dohko viera cumprimentar o aprendiz Seth, juntamente com Milo que cumprimentava com um forte aperto de mão Galford.

-Não posso acreditar! Então, depois de decidir tomar o próprio caminho você retornou! Não posso acreditar em meus olhos!- Milo riu de forma estrondosa.

-Eu jamais iria abandonar meus companheiros e meu mestre... Além disso, um herói sempre volta para casa. -sorriu, assim como seu mestre.

-Desculpe a interrupção, mas creio que precisamos nos apressar, não?

-Certo. Venham comigo.

Juntaram-se em um grupo, adentrando para a casa grande, no centro das outras casas. Os cavalos eram guardados nos estábulos e servidos com água. Dentro do aposento de paredes brancas, os mestres eram servidos com água e frutas, e guardavam suas armas, depositando-as em um balcão. Retiravam suas capas e suas armaduras guardando-as, para depois sentarem ao lado de seus respectivos ex-aprendizes. A voz de Hanmya, gutural e homogênea voltava aos fatos ocorridos de a mais ou menos uma semana. Seu rosto tomou uma expressão vazia, distante.

-Sage, Hakurei. Antes de receberem licença, os senhores se lembram de um garotinho de cabelos negros e olhos verdes? Um garotinho que mamãe e papai acolheram?

Os irmãos gêmeos se entreolharam como se estivessem buscando memórias. O mais velho se pronunciou.

-Hades? Era mesmo esse garoto?

-Sim, era. Hades. Embora não fosse culpa de papai, toda a família de Hades havia sido dizimada naquela batalha há um pouco mais de 20 anos... A rainha e o rei ainda eram jovens, e papai possuía um irmão que vivia em meio aos Hansias e aos Dai-Lí.

-Está se referindo a Edon¹? O irmão gêmeo de Julian Solo?

-Sim. No final, Edon se tornou um segredo... Assim, como todo a sua vida. Edon exatamente como seu nome, sempre fora um homem amoroso e gentil. Nunca conseguia abandonar um ferido, e jamais matou alguém. Entretanto... O amor de seu nome acabou levando-o á divisão de seu coração e a escolha entre o romance que tinha com uma jovem da realeza dos Hansias e seu povo.O nome da jovem era Ardit², o dia dourado. Mas Edon não conseguia escolher... E em meio á guerra, um destino cruel estava reservado para os dois. Nos braços de Ardit, uma criança jazia nascido fruto do romance dos dois. O bebê nasceu numa noite de neve e recebia o nome de Bora³. Ele vivia escondido para que não fosse descoberto, porém um dia os criados descobriram e reportaram ao Rei dos Hansias. Furioso, mandou aprisionar a filha, aprisionar o pai da criança e matá-la. Entretanto... Papai não achou justo e com raiva por separem seu irmão dele, invadiu o Palácio com suas tropas. A batalha foi devastadora. Mas Edon não permitiu a morte nem de Ardit, nem de seu filho e nem do Rei. Em meio a luta de Julian e o Rei, Edon se atirou entre os dois. Tanto a espada de Julian quanto a do Rei perfurou o corpo de Edon. O grito de desespero de Ardit pode ser ouvido até as terras da fronteira. Julian jurou então, cuidar do menino Bora, que seria dado como morto este dia... Assim como sua mãe. Ardit rompida pela dor e caída aos braços do pai que a renegava, segurou a espada do Rei e a transpassou em seu corpo. Foi a vez do Rei ser tomado pela fúria e dor. Expulsou papai e a criança. Negou a tudo e a todos. Julian disse antes de partir com o menino nos braços que um dia, Bora iria reivindicar pelo trono que lhe era negado naquela noite.-suspirou.

-Bora se tornou Hades. Foi adotado por uma das Três Famílias e criado junto com sua irmã, Bukuroshe. Sage eu sabemos disso. Mas pela expressão de seu rosto... Algo aconteceu com Hades.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo, Hanmya sentou-se em uma cadeira aceitando a mão de Kannon que era oferecida.

-Parece que desde aquele dia... Hades tomou raiva de tudo. Tanto quanto ao Rei Hansias quanto ao papai. Culpou papai pela destruição de sua família... E parece ter jurado tomar o trono dos dois reinos... Ele se vingou. Nunca gostei dele. Sempre disse a mamãe e papai que ele era perigo. Aqueles olhos... Eram frios demais. -suspirou- Hades matou mamãe e papai. Hades matou Bukuroshe... E foi ele quem feriu mortalmente Klea. Ele tomou o trono de nós e tomou nossas terras. E Shura... Shura desertou. Está ao lado de Hades. – um som seco e surdo pode ser ouvido. Era a espada de El Cid que havia caído no chão de madeira. Seu olhar raivoso direcionou-se a gêmea rainha. Estava descrente e tremia. Não pode acreditar que o seu mais honrado discípulo, o mais fiel da elite do exercito Dai-Lí, o soldado coroado pelo próprio Rei Julian Solo havia cometido tal crime horrendo. Desertar. Trair. A raiva tomou conta de seu olhar. Enquanto isso, Asmita recostou-se em sua cadeira, suspirando descrente. Sentiu então, parte de si ir embora quando ouviu o nome de Bukuroshe e a palavra morta em seguida. Apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos, sentido se estranho. Mas uma mão forte segurou seu ombro de forma acolhedora. Olhou para ver de quem era a mão: Shion segurava seu ombro e fez um leve aceno com a cabeça. Mesmo que o conhecesse, não poderia dizer que espécie de expressão era aquela.

-Está dizendo que Shura traiu? Ele virou um traidor?

-Sim. Mas eu irei trazê-lo de volta. Será julgado por nós. –permaneceu quieta e observou o mestre se acalmar. Tornou a falar, com a voz gutural- Por isso lancei a águia de Milliyah até vocês. Cada um de vocês, meus preciosos guerreiros, para lutarem por nossa terra uma vez mais.

-Com todas as nossas forças e resistência.

Os olhos verdes fecharam-se por um breve momento e abriram-se novamente, os cabelos lisos e negros agitaram-se quando ela se moveu, deixando o lugar de reunião. Direcionou-se até o estábulo indo para ao lado do cavalo mais arisco e indomável dali. Era um belo animal, negro de crinas lisas e longas. Olhos caramelos e furiosos. Acariciou o rosto do animal, que se acalmou um pouco. Depois preparou a sela, colocando vários punhais ao lado da sela, junto com um arco e flecha, uma lança e uma espada.

-Kreshnik, ajude-me hoje. Precisarei de seu espírito de luta e que você seja rápido. Sei que nunca me decepcionou e espero que não seja hoje que você irá falhar. Ajude-me. –fechou os olhos- Deuses, me ajudem. Kuroi me ajude a ver a verdade e encontrar a razão quando eu encontrá-lo. Deuses; emprestem-me as suas forças. –abriu os olhos vestindo a armadura que tinha uma tonalidade roxa clara. Empunhou seus Sais, que faziam um 'x' nas costas. Segurou as rédeas do cavalo, e silenciosamente começou a sair do estábulo, entretanto fora surpreendida por um garoto pequeno, com não mais que dez anos que tinha alguns ferimentos, a sua voz estridente irritou os ouvidos da amazona.

-Shina, para onde está indo?

-Garoto, vá cuidar da sua própria vida. Pode ser amigo de Alde mas não tem o direito de me chamar pelo nome e muito menos de vir se intrometer. E não pense que só porque nós os salvamos dos meios dos escombros pode ter o direito de fazer o que bem entender. Afinal, você é órfão e só está conosco há apenas uma semana. Seu nome.

-Gjergj.- o garotinho respondeu com a voz hesitante.

-Ah sim, você é um trabalhador da terra. Vá, vá fazer plantinhas, vai. Passa daqui. Vai cuidar da sua terra e deixe os adultos fazerem coisa de adultos. E esqueça que me viu.- Sorrateiramente, ela continuou a andar. Esgueirou-se por entre as casas, as árvores, permaneceu na sombra para não ser vista. E quando decidiu que estava longe o suficiente, montou seu cavalo partindo a toda velocidade.

**-x-x-x-**

O jovem olhava assustado para a sala em que estava. A iluminação era escassa, e havia dois pequenos tocos de vela mal iluminando o local. Estava em frente a uma mesa grande, de madeira escura e suja, era envelhecida exatamente como a da cadeira em que estava sentada. Ele remexeu-se nervoso. Não havia janelas, mas havia varias portas e grades, e ele não conseguia sequer ver o que havia dentro dela. Engoliu em seco. O lugar fedia a mofo e algo a mais que ele não conseguia identificar... Algo como se estivesse apodrecendo. De repente, ouviu um barulho cortante, forte vindo de algum canto. Mexeu-se na cadeira, sentiu seu sangue ferver e gelar. Ouviu um barulho agudo, como se estivessem raspando algo. Depois ouviu passos pesados se aproximando. Seu sangue gelava ainda mais e sentiu faltar em seu rosto. Abriu a boca levemente e prendeu a respiração quando uma grade se abriu, e um vulto saiu permanecendo nas sombras. O homem não pode ver nada a não ser a tatuagem de dragão devorando uma lua no peitoral do vulto a sua frente. Depois de um tempo de ouvir a respiração, o vulto se aproximou revelando ser uma mulher de cabelos cacheados. Havia fios e mexas acinzentadas. Pouco á pouco ela deixou ser a mostra. Os olhos cinzentos e brilhantes, um sorriso delineado em seus lábios que davam um tom felino a seu rosto. Ela o observou, para antes poder dizer algo. Depositou sua arma que fez um baque surdo na mesa, era uma arma com um cabo ligado por uma corrente, uma com bola e espinhos e uma apenas com a bola. Ele observou as inscrições no cabo e gelou. A Ferreira. O sorriso nos lábios dela pareceu aumentar mais quando ela sentiu o medo nele. Os olhos dele pararam na armadura: elmo de dragão, ombreiras duplas com espinhos, proteção nos braços com garras nas mãos. Pela armadura negra, havia inscrições em vermelho.

-Está com medo? Posso farejar o seu medo a quilômetros de distância... Está impregnado em seus poros. Impregnado neste lugar. Tão impregnado que me delicio com a sua expressão.- riu sarcasticamente, e ele petrificou. – Soube que acabou de perder um filho e que sua mulher está arrasada com a dor da perda... Pergunto-me se ela ficará mais arrasada ainda quando souber de seu marido... Qual será a expressão dela? – o terror tomou conta daquele homem, por ímpeto ou instinto saltou da cadeira pulando na porta de madeira podre e gritando para sair. Debateu-se. Debateu-se ainda mais quando sentiu a mão dela pressionar seu ombro, deixando um grito de desespero sair de sua garganta- Odeio quando minhas diversões resolvem fugir... Que deseducação... Chega ser irritante... Embora... Eu fique com muita mais vontade de caçá-los!- e puxou-o pelo ombro até o chão sujo com uma gosma que parecia sangue misturado à lama e óleo. O homem tentou contorcer-se, embora fosse em vão se libertar daquela pressão emocional e física que sentia. O terror que havia o dominado não o permitia sequer mover um músculo. E a risada sarcástica e cínica preencheu o cômodo. As velas oscilavam e pela bruxulearão dela ele pode ver correntes penduradas no teto, maquinas e instrumento de tortura. O homem implorou por misericórdia.

**-x-x-x-**

Posicionou-se em frente ao portão principal, ofegante. Pode ver os cães de Hades que estavam de vigilância agitarem-se e apontarem suas armas, lanças e arqueiros. Um homem grande, provavelmente o chefe da vigilância postou-se na janela, observando-a. Depois de analisá-la, decidiu descer e ir até ela. Carregava um lança grossa na mão, com uma ponta dupla e espinhos. O homem olhava-a o tempo inteiro, sem hesitar. Sua postura reta e seu rosto delicado davam uma aparência muito dócil para um guerreiro matador como ele provavelmente seria. A armadura com desenhos e formas de borboleta dava um ar sublime á ele. Seu olhar era sedutor e pacifico como uma inocência pura, mas não conseguia seduzir ou tragar a cobra que se encontrava a sua frente, pronta para dar o bote em sua presa. O homem parou em frente ao cavalo indomável, olhando diretamente nos olhos da mulher montado nele. O animal irritou-se com aquela invasão de espaço. A mulher deu um riso sarcástico, segurando o cabo de seu Sai em um movimento imperceptível. A voz sedutora do homem cantou no ar.

-Sou Myu, a borboleta dos mortos. O que uma amazona Dai-Lí veio fazer aqui? Ao meu ver, não se importa que os soldados de Hades a matem. Veio sozinha. O que quer? Veio implorar para servir a Hades, assim como aquele desertor da Elite do Exército fez? Que patéticos.

-Meu caro Myu- a voz estridente dela eriçou os pelos do corpo de Myu- Eu vim oferecer uma troca que é mais sedutora que você e interessa a -me até ele- disse, com autoridade em seu tom.

-Sabe que se encontrar com o rei sua morte será certa ou então...-pensou por um segundo- esta é uma proposta interessante. Vou levá-la até ele. –e fez um sinal com a mão para que os grandes portões abrissem, virou-se de costas para ela caminhando para a entrada.- Acompanhe-me.

Puxou as rédeas do cavalo, que trotou até a cidade. Enquanto andava até o Palácio das Doze Casas, como era conhecido por representar cada signo do zodíaco cujo habitante era o cavaleiro de tal signo, pode ver o que se transformara a Cidade Central. As casas que antes cercavam o palácio viraram casas das famílias mais pobres, e o status social aumentava conforme as casas se aproximavam do palácio. No centro de tudo, havia um comércio que fedia e era bagunçado. Barracas de carne e roupa se misturavam, caixotes de agricultores misturavam-se com barracas de armas e peixes e fedia. Ao longe, começava uma pequena rotação de terra com cereais, ela pode ver à medida que passava, escavadores estudando as terras para ver se havia minas com pedras que valessem alguma coisa. Shina sentiu nojo e seu estomago embrulhou. Cobriu o rosto para não respirar o cheiro de carne podre com o de peixe. E conforme andava pela cidade, os olhares de espanto fechavam-se em si, e os trabalhadores, comerciantes, ferreiros e agricultores a observavam em silêncio passar.

Chegou então, a primeira casa do Palácio, que antes era bela e aconchegante, com cheiro de lavanda era ocupada por uma família de nobres que Shina considerou _extravagante_ demais. Mas para a infelicidade, a extravagância dessa casa não parecia ser mais extravagante que a das outras. Eram cores demais e cheiros demais que tinha a sensação de que estava fedendo. Deu graça aos deuses quando chegou no Salão dos Reis, a sala principal onde Hades se encontrava. Myu fez uma reverência ao homem loiro de sobrancelhas grossas e únicas em frente a porta. Este homem analisou a mulher as costas de Myu. Ela respirava pausadamente e calculava mentalmente os riscos e as ações que o loiro poderia fazer. Estava sem seu cavalo, onde havia suas armas e ela não sabia se apenas os Sais e os punhais que tinha por debaixo da sua armadura -tanto na canela como no punho- seriam suficiente.

-Mas o que significa essa mulher, Myu? Não me diga que mais vermes Dai-Lí vieram se juntar a nós, nobres servidores de Hades?

-Talvez meu Senhor deva reconsiderar a idéia de adquirir esta mulher... Entretanto, por mais que isso seja uma aposta interessante, esta mulher deseja falar especialmente com Meu Rei. Ela diz que possui uma oferta interessante.

-Oferta interessante? E que garantia pode me dar para que eu a leve até o encontro de Hades?-colocou a mão na bainha da espada, desconfiado. Shina se pôs a frente de Myu, ajoelhando e oferecendo seus pulsos em forma de rendição.

-Meu senhor, o senhor tem total liberdade para fazer o que quiser comigo, mas sem antes de me levar até o seu Rei. Estou me entregando de forma pacifica, e assim sano as duvidas entre nós. Pode me matar se quiser, mas antes o Rei terá que me ouvir... Tenho certeza de que ele gostará de saber de algo que possa indicar a vitória plena dele.- ele a observou, ajoelhada a sua frente, uma cobra domesticada. Se é que cobras poderiam ser domesticadas. Mas para ele, aquela cobra não apresentava nenhum veneno, apesar de aparentar estar pronta para abater uma presa de forma silenciosa e inesperada. Ele relevou.

-Muito bem. Não sou eu que posso julgar o que pode levar a vitória de nosso senhor. Myu, deixe comigo agora. Acompanhe-me...

-Shina.

-Acompanhe-me, Shina.

Adentraram a sala, e a amazona observou todo o salão. No trono, Pandora e Hades postos lado á lado. Nos móveis, objetos de adoração dos Hansias, bem como um pequeno altar para os Deuses da Terra e do Céu. Havia pouca iluminação no lugar, apenas vinda do sol que adentrava as janelas grandes do salão. Fazia frio também. O homem loiro ajoelhou-se, enquanto a voz de Hades fazia-se imperial.

-O que quer, Radamanthys?

-Meu Senhor. Minha Senhora. Esta mulher veio até nós pedindo para falar com o senhor e dizendo que possui uma oferta tentadora que pode conduzi-lo a vitória suprema.- disse, apontando para o rosto apático de Shina. Sentiu o olhar de Hades cintilar e ele remexer-se no trono.

-Uma... Oferta? Que tipo de oferta?

-Meu senhor... Antes que eu faça a oferta, poderia nos deixar a sós? Isso incluiu a Rainha e Radamanthys. Apenas eu e Vossa Majestade.

-Pois bem. Vão.

-Mas, meu senhor!- Radamanthys protestou, mas a voz autoritária e imponente de Pandora o impediu de continuar. Ela direcionava-se para a porta quando o chamou.

-Venha, Radamanthys. Parece que nosso Rei precisa resolver este assunto delicado sozinha. Acompanhe-me por um passeio no Palácio e venha visitar Lillith comigo.

Radamanthys nada fez além de fazer uma reverência e ir na companhia de Pandora.

Quando saíram, Shina moveu-se com total liberdade até bem próximo do Rei.

-E então? Qual seria sua oferta?

-O senhor deve estar ciente já de que os Dai-Lí criaram uma resistência e pretendem contra atacar. Está ciente também, de que estamos sobre a liderança de Hanmya, a gêmea que você tanto detesta... Mas você também possui algo que é inteiramente meu.

-E o que seria isso? Mulher, não teste minha paciência.

-Serei direta e clara. Se me der Shura... Eu darei á você a cabeça de Hanmya. -observou suas palavras alcançarem o ouvido do rei, que rompeu em uma gargalhada estrondosa. Seu olhar, porém continuou sério e determinado. Ele recompôs-se ao ver que o que dizia era verdade. Pode ver no modo como ela o olhava que ela poderia realmente cumprir o que dizia.

-Mas ora, vejam só, você realmente estaria disposta a trair sua rainha, seu povo apenas por um homem que está prestes a abandoná-la? Por um traidor? Por um_ desertor_? Você trairia seu povo e rainha apenas por esse amor estúpido? Você realmente é uma mulher interessante... E pela fúria contida em seus olhos cintilantes, posso ver agora o porquê de conquistar a fama de 'A Cobra'. Pois bem... Volte e me entregue a cabeça de Hanmya que lhe darei Shura.

-Meu senhor- riu- não creio que esteja em posição de _fazer ofertas_ aqui. Creio que o senhor não entendeu. -disse, aproximando-se e colocando as mãos nos cabos de sua arma em sua costa – quando uma cobra está espreitando sua presa... É ela que dita às regras do jogo. Afinal, o que um pobre coelho poderia fazer contra uma cobra peçonhenta? O veneno é letal e a mordida precisa. E tal como isso, sou eu quem dita o jogo- disse, num movimento rápido aproximando-se do rei, com a ponta do Sai pressionando a masculinidade de Hades e a outra em seu pescoço. Hades gemeu. Não esperava por isso – Entretanto... - disse, desfazendo o movimento e guardando as armas no x de sua costa. -... Um rei nunca se curva a um soldado. -ajoelhou-se- Meu Senhor, Shura é a garantia. Se eu receber Shura, darei em uma semana a cabeça da Rainha da Terra. Mas apenas quando receber Shura.

Um momento de hesitação pela parte de Hades. Incomodado com a atitude da mulher, desferiu um tapa em seu rosto. Shina sentiu seu sangue ferver e engoliu a raiva que começava a tomar conta de si. Hades fez um gesto e chamou seus guardas.

-Levem-na até Shura. Esta mulher deseja falar-lhe em particular e não interrompam. - virou-se á ela- E Cobra... Apenas uma semana.

Shina riu, satisfeita. Mas ao virar-se de costa, não pode ver a ordem de Hades de desarmá-la quando encontrar com o Capricórnio.

**-x-x-x-**

**-**Milo! Milo! Por um acaso, sabe onde Shina está? Não a vejo desde manhã...

-Marin! Ah, não. Não a vi ainda hoje.- disse, voltando-se a ruiva. Marin viu que o Escorpião estava na companhia de Galford e envergonhou-se por se meter entre mestre e discípulo.

-Perdoem-me a interrupção...

-Deixe disso.- Milo fez um sinal com a mão, e sorriu de forma sedutora. Mexeu nos cabelos e moveu-se de forma a encurtar a distância entre os dois, fazendo questão de roçar seus músculos do peito nos braços de Marin. Marin fitou os olhos azuis sedutores com indiferença e divertiu-se com a beleza do cavaleiro. Mas por mais que dissessem que ele era bonito, Marin não podia ver ninguém mais além de Aiolia.- Marin... O azul do céu está tão feio hoje se for comparar com o azul dos seus olhos... Nem mesmo a morada dos deuses é tão linda quanto o seus olhos.

-Ah, Milo...-disse afastando-se dele, deixando Milo um tanto quanto intrigado- Perdoe-me, mas não estou aqui para isso. Já que não viu Shina eu vou procurar por ela em outro lugar- e de forma muito seca, a amazona afastou-se. Galford riu do desastre da conquista falha de seu mestre.

-Mas vejam só! Será que o Grande Escorpião está perdendo sua manha? Mas que vergonha mestre!

-Ria-se moleque! Vai rindo! Um dia você irá ficar igual a mim senão encontrar alguém rápido!- e deu um soquinho de leve no discípulo. Voltou ao olhar sério- Por outro lado, onde Shina estará? Não a vi hoje e seu cavalo também não se encontra no celero. Para onde aquela cobra venenosa foi? –pigarreou- Venha comigo, Galford.

Os dois andavam olhando as redondezas da floresta e as casas a fim de encontrar a amazona. Mas nada. Foi então que ouviu a voz gutural de Hanmya gritar.

-Milo, Galford! Venham!

Aproximaram.

-O que foi, Rainha?

-Não encontraram Shina?

-Não.

-Certo. Para onde ela iria?

Enquanto pensavam, um garotinho vinha correndo ao encontro da Rainha. Ele puxou-a pela calça.

-Hanmya, Hanmya! Shina saiu hoje cedo com o cavalo! Ela foi naquela direção ali, ó! Eu a ouvi pedindo ajuda ao Deus Kourin!-ela olhou para direção que o menino apontou. Norte.

-Ela foi para o norte?-estreitou as sobrancelhas. Por um momento, não entendia. Mas depois um clarão em sua mente iluminou seu pensamento. Em um rompante, ela chamou pelo cavalo que veio correndo, e segurando em sua crina, ela pulou montando-o- Aquela... Idiota! Milo! Chame os outros! Venham! Precisamos correr! Ela foi até a Cidade Central! Mestres, fiquem aí! Cavaleiros, vamos!- E uma tropa de cavaleiros com armaduras douradas montados em cavalos corria em direção a norte.

**-x-x-x-**

Os braços foram presos atrás de suas costas e agora eram puxados para cima, deixando o corpo pendurado. Lentamente, os ossos eram tirados do lugar. O grito de dor preencheu todo o prédio sombrio em que estava, seus pés instintivamente tentavam encontrar um apoio para parar a dor, embora fosse em vão. Quanto mais ele gritava, mais a mulher aumentava o ato de puxar e mais ela se divertia ao ver o homem se contorcer de dor. Sua voz fria e cruel tombou aos ouvidos dele.

-Isto não é engraçado? Dor e alivio controlados pela minha mão! Posso decidir quando finalmente destruirei seus ossos ou se simplesmente os deixarei fora do lugar! O fim da dor nas pontas do meu dedo. Isso é tão empolgante.- riu estrondosamente, seu riso carregado de prazer. Parecia gemer de satisfação a medida que ele sofria.- e então, vai me dizer o que quero saber ou brincarei mais com você? Eu não tenho o tempo inteiro. – e tornou a separar mais os braços. –Ainda tenho que me divertir com sua esposa.

O coração do homem pareceu saltar lhe a boca. A dor que sentiu ao imaginar aquela mulher tocando sua esposa foi maior que a dor física. Sentiu o sangue faltar lhe e seu mundo abalar-se. Estremeceu de medo por sua mulher.

-por favor! Por favor! Faça o que quiser comigo, mas não encoste nela!

-Mas quanta determinação. Digamos, hipoteticamente, que se eu for bonzinho com você agora você irá me contar o que quero saber? Hipoteticamente falando, eu não iria machucar sua mulher. Você irá me dizer a localização dos Dai-Lí?

-Si... Sim! Eu direi o que quiser saber, mas por favor, não faça nada com ela!

-Muito bem.- e sacudiu os cachos acinzentados. Andou até as costas dele, cortando as cordas que o puxavam, e o homem desabou no chão. A voz de Aine saiu forte demais. Ameaçadora.- Vamos, rato. Me conte.

-Os Dai-Lí... se encontram no vilarejo em meio a floresta que cerca a Cidade Central, a sul da Cidade de Pedra. Bem no coração da floresta. Eu sabia deste vilarejo e sabia sobre alguns hábitos deles porque morávamos nas fronteiras das terras. É só por isso!

-Floresta? Ótimo. Quantos são? Como são as forças? Que tipo de resistência?- bastou um olhar daqueles olhos de inverno para ele desatar a falar. No final, Aine recolhera todas as informações que precisava. O homem, de braços torcidos e dedos quebrados, fora levado para a prisão e deixado lá. A Ferreira direcionava-se às pressas ao encontro de Hades, enquanto Shina encontrava-se parada a frente da porta onde Shura estava.

Os guardas bateram na porta do quarto, onde a voz de Shura saiu imponente. Os guardas disseram que alguém precisava falar com ele, e ele cedeu. Então, quando Shina finalmente iria passar por aquela porta de madeira grossa, um dos guardas chutou-lhe na altura do joelho fazendo-a cair. O outro segurou seus punhos tirando seus punhais. Outro tirou os de sua perna, e outro encarregava-se de seus Sais. Shina tentou se debater mas fora em vão. Abriram a porta, jogando-a lá dentro e levando suas armas até outra sala, no andar de baixo. Ela levantou e tentou ir atrás deles, mas a porta de madeira fechou-se. Suspirou. Foi então que ouviu, a voz grave de Shura soar atrás de si. Sua voz causou lhe uma sensação estranha, arrepiando o corpo feminino.

-Shina? É você mesmo, Shina? Shina...-aproximou-se dela, quase colando seu corpo ao seu. Hesitou em tocar lhe os ombros, mas por fim suas mãos seguraram aqueles ombros que lhe eram tão pequenos e delicados. Inspirou o perfume de seus cabelos negros, sentiu o cheiro de sua pele. Sentiu a presença dela o preencher por rosto aproximou-se mais. Shina estremeceu ao toque do cavaleiro. Sentiu seu corpo falhar e a vontade de se entregar totalmente á ele. Mas ela não poderia dar razão aqueles sentimentos que lhe surgiam e turvavam a mente. Ela deveria resistir. Mas quando a voz dele sussurrou em seu ouvido tudo desabou. -Shina... Deixe-me ver seu rosto. Apenas mais uma vez, deixe me ver seu rosto. – e tal como o pedido, ela virou seu rosto, revendo também a face que somente via em seu sonho. Os olhos verdes de Shura encontraram-se com os olhos verdes de Shina. Por um momento, era como se fossem apenas dois amantes que há tanto não se viam. Ele tocou o rosto dela com suavidade e carinho. Shina fechou os olhos ao toque dele. Como ansiou de novo por aquele toque. E em um rompante, Shura abraçou-a fortemente. Ela retribuiu o abraço.

-O que faz aqui? Enlouqueceu? Poderia ter sido morta.

- Eu sei me cuidar Shura... Eu vim...-hesitou- Shura, volte. Volte para mim. Já não agüento ficar sem você. Volte.

Shura sentiu uma facada em seu coração.

-Não posso. Tenho deveres a cumprir para com Hades.-Shina empurrou-o, socando o peito irritada.

-Você...! Você também tinha obrigações quando estava conosco! Sua origem é inteiramente Dai-Lí! Você deve voltar!

Ele segurou o rosto delicado em suas mãos, olhando-a nos olhos.

-Não posso. Eu... Eu... -suspirou- Um dia poderei lhe contar o porquê. Mas até que este dia chegue temos que permanecer assim. Eu... Não quero feri-la. - e se olharam por um segundo longo demais. Ele tomou os lábios dela, docilmente.

Então, puderam ouvir um som estridente tocando. Ele correu até a janela observando. Havia uma tropa dourada invadindo a cidade. Em desespero colheu sua espada, e lançou uma espada para Shina.

-Você tem que ir. Agora. Os Dai-li vieram atrás de você. Deve ir o quanto antes!-aproximou-se da porta, abrindo-a um pouco e observando o local- Vá, Shina. Vá.-fez um gesto com a mão, mas ela permaneceu quieta, imóvel- Droga, Shina! Tem idéia do que pode acontecer se te pegarem aqui? Eu preciso ir... Preciso me juntar á Hades! Não podem me ver aqui com você! – de perto dela, ele se redirecionou para a porta, mas hesitou em sair. Olhou-a. Os olhos verdes e lacrimejados eram agora raivosos. Aquela raiva direcionada á ele. Aquilo foi como uma faca no coração de Shura. Fechou os olhos, concentrando-se. Então, saiu pela porta juntando-se ao exército.

Shina suspirou pesadamente, enquanto seu corpo trêmulo desabou no chão, assim como suas lágrimas que caiam grossas.

'_Então é isso? Você escolhe esse povo ordinário do que seu próprio sangue, do que seu próprio povo, a sua origem? Como pode? Shura... Você não é mais um Dai-Lí. Você está escolhendo esse povo do que a mim, do que o nosso amor... Então, é isso. Senão posso me unir a você em vida, então que seja na morte que nos uniremos. Porque não posso fazer isso. Não posso viver sem você.'_

Enxugou as lágrimas e levantou-se, empunhou-se com a espada que lhe fora dada e avançou contra a porta, arrombando-a. Em meio ao corredor, soldados corriam para fora do palácio. Estreitou o olhar a fim de encontrar em meio á eles os subordinados que a trouxeram e a desarmaram-na. Quando reconheceu, avançou contra a fileira pequena, correndo até eles. Pulou em cima deles, tirando os três homens da fileira. Riu sarcasticamente preparando-se para lutar. Um deles investiu com força em cima dela, mas foi contido pela lamina da espada. Pressionando-a contra ele, deu um chute no estomago vendo livre-se dele, os outros dois vieram, mas desviou com o corpo, socando e cortando os. O primeiro tentou algo mais, mas ela o segurou e socou três socos no rosto dele. Mais uma vez, os outros vieram e ela livrou-se rapidamente deles. O primeiro tentou novamente feri-la, mas ela o imobilizou com a lâmina pressionando sua garganta. Sua voz estridente ordenou que ele a levasse até onde estivessem suas armas. Quando finalmente chegou a um pequeno aposento, a lâmina perfurou totalmente a garganta dele. Livrando-se da espada suja e impura, Shina armou-se com suas armas habituais: os Sais, guardados na costa, a espada em sua cintura, os punhais no pulso e no tornozelo. Caminhou até a janela, observando a movimentação. O exercito de Hanmya avançava com pressão, apenas liberando o caminho até o Palácio. Pode ver a rainha avançar em sua busca. Seus olhares se cruzaram. Raivosos, determinados e conflitantes. Tinham que sair dali o quanto antes. Com um aceno de cabeça, Shina saiu correndo até o caminho que a levaria para fora. Precisaria, entretanto de seu cavalo. Quando enfim se viu livre de soldados e perto do exército chamou pelo cavalo, que correu até ela para que montasse. Montada; juntou se ao exército que fazia menção já de sair. Observou Shura lutar contra seus amigos e mesmo que tentasse ou sentisse vontade de combatê-lo, havia um exercito e pilhas de corpo separando-os. E mesmo que gritasse, que corresse até ele, a amazona sabia que nem seus pulsos ou sua voz poderiam alcançá-lo agora.

Hanmya combatia os soldados sem fazer muito esforço ou hesitação, apenas ganhando tempo até que todos estivessem perto da porta para saírem de lá. Entretanto, um brilho ofuscante prateado chamou-lhe a atenção.

Hades.

Ele estava em pé, observando a imagem que parecia apreciar tanto. O sorriso nos lábios, a pose soberana. O olhar menosprezando-a. E até mesmo rindo dela. Havia deboche e desprezo em sua expressão. Hanmya estreitou os olhos, sustentando o olhar de com força a bainha de sua espada e murmurou o nome do imperador.

-Hades...

Mas sua voz rouca não poderia alcançá-lo. A lâmina de sua espada não seria capaz de feri-lo. Seus punhos, seus passos, sua força e nem seu corpo poderiam alcançá-lo. Ele estava longe, seguro, no alto como um deus. E mesmo que quisesse enfrentá-lo, mesmo que o impulso fosse mais forte ela não havia tempo para isso. Seus lábios se curvaram um pouco para baixo, rancorosos. Virou-se e uniu-se ao seu exército deixando o palácio para trás.

Sem olhar para trás, sem olhar para Hades e seu exército. Eles estavam fora de alcance.

**-x-x-x-**

-Meu senhor, devo mandar segui-los?

-Não, hoje não. Deixe-os... Ela não poderá fazer nada. Mas sinto-me inundado com uma vontade que há muito não sentia. Agora sim, sinto com vontade de massacrá-los um a um. Mas hoje não. Temos tudo o que precisamos agora. –virou-se para ir embora, sem antes sussurrar ao ouvido de Radamanthys- Sei que não me desapontará, Dragão dos mortos. Quando eu der a ordem daqui a três dias. Somente daqui a três dias..- e retirou-se dali.

Radamantys encarou com desgosto, fúria e nojo os cavaleiros de armaduras douradas se retirarem.

**-x-x-x-**

A tropa chegou em um silêncio pesado na vila no coração da floresta. As crianças, mulheres e homens que não lutavam e os mestres aproximaram-se surpresos em volta do exercito.

Hakurei e Sage se aproximaram mais a frente, se manifestando. Hanmya desceu do cavalo, bufando nervosamente. Shina desceu do cavalo seguindo logo atrás, assim como todos os outros cavaleiros. Estavam irriquietos, feridos, cansados, tensos.

-O que aconteceu?

-Pergunte á ela, _Bashkim._ – a rainha disse, a voz furiosa, apontando com a cabeça em direção a Shina.

-Perguntar a mim? Foram vocês que resolveram ir até mim! Não pedi ajuda!

-Idiota!-voltou-se a ela.-Nós permanecemos juntos não importa o que aconteça! Estou tentando nos manter unidos e você quase se atira para o exercito de Hades e quase acaba sendo morta! Tem idéia do que fez?

-Pelo menos eu fiz algo! Eu fui até lá! E quanto a você? A única coisa que fez foi reunir todos os guerreiros, grande coisa! Você nem vê! Não consegue ver o quanto seu exercito sofre! Não vê o quanto Shion sofre desde que sua irmã morreu! Você só se importa com você mesma!

-Não ouse! Não ouse dizer isso! Você acha que não consigo ver? È exatamente por isso que estou tentando nos manter unido!

-Não me faça rir!- o tom sarcástico corroeu a voz de Shina, negou com a cabeça em seguida- Você não é capaz de nos liderar.

As palavras de Shina entraram na mente de Hanmya, perfurando-a. A irritação, a raiva por talvez aquilo ser verdade a tirou do sério. Sem pensar, Hanmya avançou contra Shina, que fez o mesmo. Mas antes que pudessem se matar feito animais, a voz racional, o toque racional de Kourin a trouxe de volta a realidade.

-Parem! Parem. O que querem afinal? Desestabilizar todos nós? Não vêem que é exatamente isso que Hades quer que ocorra conosco? Que nós nos dividimos? Não. Não podemos nos dar a esse luxo.

-Que seja.

Shina recolheu sua arma, para logo depois se isolar. Hanmya fez o mesmo, isolando-se na casa onde sua irmã estava.

A noite caiu em silêncio enquanto o sol se recolhia na dança perfeita de troca que faziam. O sol dando passagem à lua e passando a admirá-la sem poder tocá-la. A lua brilhava para os outros e não para si, ofuscando o brilho das estrelas. Estava alta, em plenitude, no céu. Uma noite de lua cheia com uma brisa refrescante. O fogo da fogueira assava a carne, e o cheiro e o barulho do fogo crepitando eram os sons que sobressaltavam no acampamento, saltando-se sobre as vozes sussurradas dos jovens e velhos que se faziam presente ali. Era uma reunião formal, com encontro entre discípulo e mestre. Havia uma estranha calma entre eles, uma calma que parecia não pertencer ao tormento daquela mulher agachada em frente ao corpo igual ao seu, com suas mãos longas e morenas segurando um pingente de prata com esmeraldas em silêncio.

Ela adentrou a casa sem cerimônia devido à grande amizade e intimidade que possuíam. Sentou-se ao lado da jovem rainha; os cabelos cacheados e castanhos acompanhando o movimento elegante. Os olhos verde-água eram gentis e a olharam de forma a sorrir e acolhedora. Não precisou pensar ou desvendar aquele olhar aflito que tomava conta dos olhos cobre. A conhecia muito bem e além disso, possuía uma perspicácia aguda.

-Pelo visto, há algo que a atormenta não?Em que está pensando?

-Em tudo. Desde o momento em que papai adotou Hades até o que Shina disse. Sei que não posso hesitar agora... Mas sinto que há verdade na fala dela.

-Shina disse aquilo porque está com raiva e magoada. Não se deixe levar por ela.

-Mas mesmo assim. Sinto que não sou capaz o suficiente para isso. Sinto que eu não sou aquela que vai derrotar Hades. Talvez eu não consiga e posso levar a morte todos vocês...Assim como minha irmã. Eu não sei se posso fazer isso sozinha. Sempre estive com ela. Sempre todo o reino teve reis gêmeos no poder lutando. Sempre governando juntos porque são forte juntos e não separados e eu...

-Julian Solo também perdeu seu irmão gêmeo. Saori Kido também. E governaram nosso reino sem seus irmãos. Sei que talvez isso soe heresia, mas começo a questionar se é assim mesmo.

-O quê?

-Hanmya, você os trouxe vivos até aqui. Isso não me sai da cabeça. Acredito que você seja sim capaz. Penso que talvez não seja tão necessário assim o poder de gêmeos. Você os trouxe o vivo, conseguiu mantê-los vivo sozinha e isso me faz pensar e crer que você é a escolhida por nossos Deuses a derrotarem Hades. Talvez Eles não conseguiram encontrar outro caminho que não seja este. Assim como nós, Eles precisam da sua força que nasceu com você... Eu acredito em você, Hanmya.

**-x-x-x-**

Ele caminhava solitariamente, depois de tantos anos caminhando na companhia dela. Era iluminado apenas pela luz do luar, que reluzia em seus cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Era noite de lua cheia sem estrelas... Noites assim apenas favoreciam a lembrar-se dela, e por isso mesmo, andava sozinho pela floresta em busca de uma pequena clareira com uma nascente de um rio de águas límpidas e claras. Tirava as folhas e galhos de seu caminho, que aparentemente já haviam sido remexidas tantas e outras vezes por ele mesmo. Entretanto, dessa vez ele iria apenas sozinho, diferentemente das outras vezes em que se direcionou naquele local apenas para encontrá-la e vê-la. Era certo que estava indo para encontrá-la, mesmo que não pudesse mais vê-la.

Então, chegou ao local que aprendera a amar e que com o tempo se tornou essencial para ele, tanto quanto para ela. Lá estava, intacto. A árvore grande no centro, a árvore mãe que dera origem a toda aquela densa e intensa floresta que alastrava todas as redondezas do Palácio, na Cidade Central, até as redondezas da Cidade de Pedra; iluminada pela lua cheia. Os raios de luz estendiam-se pelas folhas da copa, passando por entre os galhos e dissipando-se antes de tocar o chão. A copa da árvore era imensa, quase tocando o chão gramado com uma grama verde, quente e úmida. As pétalas das flores da árvore eram brancas com pontas avermelhadas e algumas delas se desprendiam conforme o vento soprava. Havia a nascente do rio, e mesmo de noite, podia se ver peixes pequenos nadando nas águas cristalinas cujo o som do percurso do rio podia ser ouvido até desembocar na bacia do rio. Podia ser ouvido o som das águas batendo nas pedras que faziam o caminho. Havia alguns vaga-lumes brilhando pelo local. Aquele sim era o coração da floresta. O santuário onde os deuses se encontravam, se amavam e desciam para iluminar o caminho de seu povo. Podia se ouvir dali a floresta inteira pulsar, respirar e viver. Era quente e confortável. Belo como sempre.

Suspirou sentindo o vento bater em seu corpo. Adentrou a clareira e ajeitou-se debaixo da árvore mãe, depositando a sua vestimenta e armadura de líder do exército nas raízes sobressaltadas da árvore. Sorriu de leve. Caminhou até o riacho, bebendo a água purificadora, refrescando seu rosto com a água santa. Seus cabelos molharam-se, assim como sua camisa fina, e respingavam e colavam-se em seu corpo. Levantou-se e tocou o tronco quente e pulsante, sentindo-se em paz com aquele toque. Inspirou o ar puro. Permaneceu quieto por um momento apreciando a paz que sentia.

Foi quando o vento soprou que abriu os olhos e olhou para água. No lugar de seu reflexo, um rosto feminino tomava conta das feições másculas com pintinhas no lugar de sobrancelhas; ele reconheceu de imediato o rosto belo e delicado ao passo que sentia a presença dela dominando o local, o seu ser.

_-Dashuri..._

Ele gelou. Pode ouvir a voz dela sussurrando aquela palavra de amor que costumava chamá-lo. Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Sentiu em seu âmago, algo se romper. As lágrimas escorreram grossas e pesadas, enfim. Enfim, dava vazão ao sentimento que quebrava seu coração, ao sentimento que prendia o seu coração de tal forma que ele não encontrava meios de se livrar. E mesmo que pudesse se livrar, não era algo que ele queria fazer. O grito abafado de dor revirou-se em sua garganta. Ainda sentia a presença dela á sua volta, e começava a sentir aqueles braços calorosos lhe envolverem, sentir a mão gentil dela tocar lhe a face fazendo-o olhar para o reflexo na água. O reflexo do rosto de seu amor iluminado pela luz do luar.

-_Shion... Olhe para mim._

Seus olhos azuis fixaram-se no reflexo. Uma lágrima rodou por aqueles olhos no reflexo.

'_-Shion... É você, Shion? Há quanto tempo não o vejo... Desde a primavera. Por acaso, papai lhe incumbiu uma missão especial?-ela disse, voltando seus olhos claros para o homem atrás de si. O recebeu com um caloroso sorriso sereno. Aquele sorriso combinava perfeitamente com ela._

_-Sim, mas já acabou princesa. Poderei permanecer aqui durante o inverno, mas Mestre Hakurei Bashkin disse que meu treinamento não irá amenizar por estar frio... Pelo contrário, irá aumentar dez vezes o treino.- Shion fez uma careta de desgosto, mas não por ser relapso, mas ao imaginar o seu treinamento que já era árduo aumentar dez vezes mais. Seu mestre era louco, enfim. A garota riu de forma contida. - Por isso, princesa, não se preocupe. Sempre que quiser poderei atender um pedido seu. -disse ao lembrar-se do dia em que ela fizera sair em uma tempestade cruel apenas para buscar uma flor branca com pétalas avermelhadas que nasciam bem no coração da floresta. Riu de forma irônica, o que por fim acabou por cortar o sorriso da jovem princesa._

_-Bem... Pelo visto, ainda não se esqueceu daquele dia.- virou-se para ele, do lugar onde estava sentada, e fez um reverência.- Perdoe-me por meu desejo fútil naquele dia...Mas- levantou-se e segurou um dos botões no ramo nas mãos pequenas- Elas florescem apenas no meio do verão e permanecem floridas durante o inverno... Por isso são chamadas de Zjarr, que significa fogo em albanês, a língua antiga de nossos deuses, essas flores possuem a cor do fogo e como chamas, permanecem floridas no frio... O próprio Deus do Fogo a batizou assim. _

_-E só por isso quis tê-las?- Shion disse, virando-se de costas, com os olhos fechados. Ele não pode ver, infelizmente, o sorriso melancólico que brotou na face da princesa._

_-Elas combinam com você. Essa cor, que são como fogo; faz-me lembrar você. Você é quente como o fogo. Para mim, você é como o fogo. - e estendeu-lhe a flor florescida. Por essa, Shion não esperava. Voltou-se para trás, com uma expressão espantada. Quando virou, deparou-se com os olhos claros a fitarem-no de forma límpida, clara. Neste meio segundo, o cavaleiro percebeu a beleza que dava-lhe o nome: os cabelos loiros com cachos na ponta iam até o ombro emoldurando o rosto de traços delicados e olhos azuis claros, como cristais. Ela parecia um anjo. Sem falas e sem pensar, segurou a flor pequena em suas mãos, sentindo a pele de seda que roçou em sua mão. Ele perdeu-se naquele segundo. Fora trazido de volta á realidade quando a voz dela tombou seus ouvidos- Diell._

_-Como?_

_-Diell. Sol em albanês. –ela levantou-se sorrindo. Caminhou elegantemente com o manto de pele longo e grosso, que vestia por cima de mais outros mantos, até ele, segurou seu rosto e depositou um beijo cálido nele. Depois montou em seu cavalo negro, fazendo menção de sair dali.- Vou voltar para o castelo. A temperatura vai cair á noite aqui na clareira, então aconselho que não fique aqui muito tempo. Papai não sabe que estou aqui. Provavelmente, nem Bashkim sabe que está aqui, não? Volte logo para o castelo, e finja que ainda não nos encontramos está bem? O que vão pensar se na cerimônia de boas vindas dos cavaleiros da Elite do Exército virem que nem a princesa e nem seu cavaleiro escolhido para escoltá-la estão lá? Ou que já se encontraram? Papai ficará bravo e não estou a fim de agüentar Hades me enchendo de peguntas...-riu, ao olhar para p céu estrelado numa noite de inverno- Então, por favor, volte logo. Estou ansiosa para vê-lo na cerimônia.- e com um puxão das rédeas saiu em disparada. A Cidade Central era longe da Cidade de Pedra, mas havia uma trilha na floresta que encurtava o caminho. E ninguém implicaria com a sua demora por deixarem-na se aprontar pelo tempo que quisesse. Shion permaneceu por um momento ali, observando e absorvendo tudo o que ocorrera. _

_-Bukuroshe...'_

As lembranças invadiram a mente, incitadas a reacenderem por aquela imagem de anjo na água. Ele se sentia torturado com tudo isso. O que ela queria afinal? Torturá-lo mesmo depois de morta? Torturá-lo com a dor da perda? O que ela queria? Era sempre assim. Nunca conseguia entendê-la. Não que ela fosse difícil de se entender, mas ela confundia sua cabeça com seus atos contraditórios. Exatamente como naquele dia chuvoso e naquele dia em que chegara de missão. Nunca havia considerado a princesa uma mulher mesquinha, fútil e mimada; mas fora exatamente isso que ela provara ser e o fizera crer ser quando o mandou sair debaixo daquela tempestade, e desde então, vivia a alfinetá-la com isso. Ela suspirava cansada e incrédula devido ao fato de ele não poder perceber que fizera isso- além de testá-lo, claro- para ele poder ver a flor avermelhada, Shion só pode entender no dia em que voltara de missão e ela lhe disse tudo aquilo sobre a flor. E exatamente neste dia, pode ver que ela não era assim. Ah sim, aquela mulher brincava consigo.

Não.

Não era assim. Era mais como se ela despertasse nele um milhão de sentimentos explosivos que antes ele nunca sentira, e foi nesse dia que chegara de missão que a amizade e relação com a princesa se firmaram. Costumava-se se encontrarem naquela clareira debaixo daquela mesma árvore. Conversavam, discutiam, brincavam, treinavam juntos. Ela lhe ensinava mais sobre a língua antiga dos deuses enquanto ele lhe ensinava sobre as armaduras e os próprios deuses. Ele ensinava-a a lutar, e ela ensinava-o a cozinhar, a arte, literatura. Trilhavam seus caminhos juntos e de forma separada. Seus encontros eram sempre escondidos, e ninguém suspeitava da relação dos dois. Mas em Shion, um desejo de algo mais queimava dentro dele, e ele podia ver esse mesmo desejo refletido nos olhos claros de Bukuroshe. Entretanto, ele compreendia que embora ela tivesse toda a liberdade do mundo para escolher o que quisesse de sua vida, ela já havia nascido com um destino já traçado e vivia apenas com um propósito de cumpri-lo. Porém, ele não conseguia ver o que era. Educar Hades? Iluminar com sua beleza, sabedoria e justiça o caminho de Hades? Shion não sabia ao certo. E olhando para aquele reflexo na água, ele continuava sem entender. E continuava sem entender como tudo levara a isso. Como a relação de amizade entre eles mudara para uma relação de amor. Talvez fosse no dia em que ela o chamou de 'amor' pela primeira vez.

'_Sorriu ao avistá-lo sentado nas raízes sobressaltadas observando a luz da lua cheia. Ele era belo, uma beleza sedutora e refinada. Ela apreciava aquela beleza. Apreciava a presença dele, o perfume dele, a companhia dele. Estavam caminhando juntos, mas ela queria sempre caminhar junto a ele. Ele estava quieto, concentrado, distraído. A princesa se aproximou dele, mexendo nos cabelos dourados, e sua voz cantalorou no ouvindo dele._

_-Hënë._

_-O que?_

_-Lua.-sentou-se ao seu lado.-Está bela, não?_

_-Sim. Muito bela. Continue com a aula.-sorriu. Aquele sorriso a desconcertou. Ele notou algo estranho nela- Bukuroshe, o que foi?_

_-Meus pais marcaram a data do casamento... E eu escolhi aquele a quem devo me unir.-ela abaixou os olhos. Shion encheu de esperança, mas sentiu que algo estava errado- Mas não foi o meu dashuri... Não foi a quem amo. Foi Hades._

_Shion sentiu seu coração despedaçar. _

_-Bukuroshe..._

_-Não diga nada.-ela o fitou em seus olhos- Não foi você, meu amor. Eu queria que fosse você. Papai me disse que apoiaria, abençoaria e aprovaria se fosse você. Mas ele não pode escolhê-lo, e eu também não pude escolher... Hades é o melhor para se casar comigo. Ele é a união dos dois povos, a peça chave para entrarmos em paz...E ele também poderá entender e desistir desta loucura obstinada e vingança que o assola.-riu sem jeito.-Mas não é você. Shion...-aproximou-se dele, aproveitando a reação estática em que ele se encontrava. Segurou o rosto em suas mãos delicadas- Shion, olhe para para mim, dashuri.- os olhares se encontraram- Eu te amo, Shion. Eu te amei por tempo demais._

_-Eu também...-mas antes que ele pudesse responder algo, ela o calou. _

_-Não diga essas palavras. O amor é o fim. E você, Shion, é o meu fim- e o beijou. Um beijo cálido, gentil, amoroso. Os lábios doces encontraram-se com os lábios fortes. A avidez e a fome de se conhecerem e cederam ao desejo de seus corpos alcançou-os e transpareceu naquele beijo que se intensificou. Entregaram-se um ao outro e se amaram, por fim. No mesmo local onde os deuses se amaram. Era um amor abençoado, um amor puro. Como o da Deusa do Amor. Shion suspirou e beijou a mão delicada. Os olhos de Bukuroshe o olhavam e brilhavam intensamente. Ela sorriu para ele, e o cavaleiro retribuiu. O cavaleiro observou-a, e era como se a bela princesa irradiasse uma luz de si._

_-Dritë.-ele disse, e ela consentiu com a cabeça._

_-Luz..._

_-Você esta como uma luz hoje.- ela riu, e ele beijou-a na testa. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram, e ela riu de sua forma contida. O olhou nos olhos, gravando em sua mente cada detalhe daquele rosto que tanto amava, querendo se lembrar dele assim. Era como se ela soubesse que havia pouco tempo para si._

_-Dashuri... Amor. Sempre vou estar com você–e beijaram-se docilmente.'_

_Dashuri._ Desde então, passou a chamá-lo assim. Como poucas pessoas sabiam sobre a antiga língua dos deuses, ela não via problema de chamá-lo assim. Seus encontros diminuíram-se, mas ainda assim se viam e ainda assim mantinham-se unidos. Shion riu ironicamente. Ele era o ideal para ela, a quem ela deveria ter escolhido. Mas fora Hades que se casara com ela. E ele não deixava de pensar que fora ali que o fim se instalou. Ele não a entendia. Tinha a aprovação de Julian Solo e Saori Kido, então porque se casara com Hades? Não era só pela paz. Havia algo mais. Algo como ensiná-lo ao valor da vida que os Dai-Lí pregavam e Hades não era capaz de ter. Algo como se ela soubesse que ele entenderia quando fosse tarde demais, quando perdesse tudo o que amava. Hades poderia ser o que fosse, mas Bukuroshe podia ver amor nele. Ele estava ferido e revoltado, mas havia amor; e por isso, assim como sua mãe, iria lutar por isso. Era sempre assim. Bukuroshe era sempre bondosa e caridosa, pensando sempre nos outros. Talvez fosse isso que a levou se juntar a Hades, pela crueldade e injustiça que aquele mestiço sofrera. Algo que ela odiou e era algo que a fazia se sentir impotente em relação à Hades.

Mas Shion não poderia perdoar Hades. Não depois de ter arrancado seu amor de si. Não depois de tê-la matado.

'_Shion sentiu um medo inexplicável tomar conta de si. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo, e algo dizia que Bukuroshe estava em constante perigo. Tornou-se impaciente, e saiu da festa direcionando-se aos aposentos dela. Corria com toda a velocidade que podia, mas sentia seu corpo pesado. Sentiu a respiração parar, o coração para de bater e não pode acreditar no que via. Bukuroshe contra uma parede, de frente a Hades, ferida. Havia sangue escorrendo de seu rosto, havia sangue manchando o vestido claro. E Hades estava de joelhos a sua frente, mas não sabia se estava ferido ou não. Havia chegado no final de um combate feroz. Sua mente embaçada e alterada não o permitia pensar ou agir direito, apenas observar e processar o que ocorria ali na sua frente._

_-Pegue sua espada. Não vai me matar? Não vai lutar?_

_Ela sorriu de forma melancólica e sincera._

_-Não cabe a mim o direito de tirá-la. Shpirt.- ela disse, antes que Hades pegasse sua espada e perfurasse o corpo á sua frente. Ela permaneceu quieta, imóvel, sem reagir como fizera a batalha inteira. O grito de Shion cortou o ambiente, enquanto Hades saía em silêncio. Antes que chegasse á porta, a voz do cavaleiro soou._

_-Alma. Shpirt é alma._

_Mas ele o ignorou. O cavaleiro direcionou-se á ela, a pegando em seu colo. Bukuroshe sorriu com as poucas forças que lhe restavam._

_-Sempre vou estar com você. Dashuri...- sussurrou antes de fechar os olhos.'_

A raiva tomou conta de si, de maneira explosiva. A dor tomou conta de si em espirais e Shion sufocou o grito. Seus sentimentos embaçavam sua mente, destroçavam seu coração. Ele olhou para o céu, para a lua, e sentiu o desejo de se juntar á ela crescer. A mão tocou o cabo da espada dourada de forma decisiva. Ele não a encontrava em lugar nenhum, e não conseguia ver algum lugar para ir. Queria encontrá-la, ir até ela, juntar se á ela. Mas não conseguia saber onde Bukuroshe estava. Não podia saber onde a alma dela voava. Era como se ela estivesse fora de seu alcance. Levantou-a mão com a espada dourada.

Ela reluziu a luz do luar.

E antes que pudesse acertá-lo, aquela voz e aquela presença o impediu de continuar com o movimento.

_-Dashuri... Não ouse. Olhe para mim, olhe para o reflexo na água._

Shion obedeceu automaticamente. Viu o rosto belo e de anjo desenhado na água. Bukuroshe.

_-Não fique assim, dashuri. Lembre-se do que eu disse. Vou estar sempre com você. Shpirt, lembra?_

-Alma.- ele disse, com a voz trêmula e embriagada.

_-Sim. Alma. Você é como o diell, o sol. Como o fogo, Zjarr. Eu sou como a lua,hënë. Como a luz, dritë. E minha alma sempre estará com você, dashuri... Por isso, amor, não se desperdice assim. Viva até nos encontrarmos novamente. Dashuri..._

Shion fechou os olhos. As lágrimas escorreram por fim, silenciosas. E o coração da floresta, que por um momento lhe pareceu morto, agora voltava a pulsar quente e confortavelmente. O calor lhe proporcionou uma paz tranqüilizante.

**-x-x-x-**

**Gjergj:** 'trabalhador da terra', nome de origem albanesa.

**Kreshnik:** 'cavaleiro', nome de origem albanesa

**Edon¹:** 'amoroso', nome de origem albanesa

**Ardit²:** 'o dia dourado', nome de origem albanesa.

**Bora³:** 'Neve', nome de origem albanesa.

**Bashkim:** 'aliança', nome de origem albanesa. Seria como as pessoas chamam o Hakurei.

**Dashuri:** 'amor' em albanês segundo o tradutor Google.

As outras palavras não coloquei por que aparecem com seus significados ao longo do texto**.** Vale lembrar que tudo é extraído do Google tradutor, então pode haver erros, embora ele nunca tenha falhado comigo.

...

AHÁ! Acredito que todo este capitulo foi bem revelador e supreendente para todo mundo, inclusive a mim. Eu não ia fazer um casal com o Shion, mas de repente me deu a louca e fiz. O que acharam?

Vemos a origem de Hades e o motivo da guerra, vemos também porque os reis não fizeram nada para detê-lo... Gente, eu queria fazer a Bukuroshe( para quem não se lembra, Irma mais velha de Hanmya e Klea) como alguém totalmente passiva, que não faz nada. Espero que eu tenha conseguido passar essa idéia...

Gente, eu achei que Shina e Shura iriram se encontrar mais tarde, mas eu precisava disso para dar ponto de partida para a guerra e para a historia...Que mais?

Ah sim, agora chego no momento que queria da fic! \o/

Alias, vou começar a explorar os personagens do mesmo modo que explorei Shion. Fica mais fácil para mim. E queria pedir desculpas, porque eu disse que uma personagem iria aparecer mas não deu.O capitulo acabou por si só, não consegui inserir a cena. Ia ficar sem nexo... No proximo capitulo ela aparece. Nada mais a declarar, acho. Então, é isso!

Beijos pessoas!


	6. O Matador

**Nota: **SS um dia vai me pertencer. Mas por enquanto (pela falta de dinheiro para comprar) pertence a aquela coisa sem noção e desprovida de inteligência (ou de atenção) do Masami Kurumada. Que ele não leia isso. ._.

Gentem, consegui uma semana livre depois de um prova (fodida) da Unicamp, então aproveitando meu desânimo improdutivo e depressivo com o meu ócio inspirador vamos produzir mais um capitulo para alegria geral minha e de vocês. \o/ Enfim, este capitulo foi meio difícil porque eu quis mudar o foco dele para coisas sanguinárias porque eu estou afim de sangue e pancadaria. Então, eu tive que correr atrás de cenas dos cavaleiros do zodíaco para rever os capítulos em que um serzinho aí aparece e pegar inspiration para ascrivinha com ele... E pelo nome do capitulo creio que já esteja na cara quem é. xD

Reviews, enfim!

**Mahorin: **hahahaha, pode surtar sim! Pois é, deve ter sido um soco no estomago! xD Shinazinha ainda vai dar muita dor de cabeça nessa historia. E ah, porque a Bukuroshe se casou com o Hades e não com o Shion? SE-GRE-DO. AHAHAHAHA. o/ Afinal, que graça teria a história se ela não tivesse se casado com Hades? =D

**Pure-Petit-Cat**: Esse rolinho, ShinaxShuraxHades pegará fogo e vai começar daqui a pouco. Adoro quando coisas pegam fogo. 8D Hades merece ir pro inferno. u.u

**Mabel:** Já ouviu aquele ditado 'tudo o que vai, volta em dobro?' Então, ainda vai ocorrer coisas com a Ferreira. E Saga é babão, perdeu a chance dele. u.u xD

**Metal Ikarus: **Ah, o tal do amor. Não preciso dizer nada. Essa fic ta carregada de coisas assim... Mais do que eu imaginei. xD O que eu adoro, porque dá para fazer drama. *-*Eu estou adorando escrever com a Shina, ela é tão fácil de se trabalhar. 8D Essa cena do Shion e Bukuroshe foi especial. Sempre quis escrever com ele e nunca consegui. Aí me veio essa idéia. /a Bukuroshe no final, acabou sendo uma criação bem especial também. ;D

**Tenshi Aburame:** Eu consegui? EU CONSEGUI! Que bom que gostou! Eu nunca na minha vida tinha escrito cenas de tortura e muito menos escrito com este tipo de personagem, fiquei com medo de não sair certo. Mas que bom que gostou!

**Os Desertores**

**Capitulo IV- O Matador**

O sol estava a pino. Os feixes dos raios transpassavam as copas das árvores na floresta, e dissipavam-se antes de tocar o chão. Os diversos sons de animais completavam a floresta em sua habitual e harmônica vida. Em um pequeno riacho, um veado pastava e bebia água calmamente, sem pressentir o perigo que estava próximo de si. Escondido em meio a toras e troncos de árvores caídos no chão. O caçador espreitava a sua presa sem tirar os olhos de qualquer menção de movimento do animal, que permanecia por mais de uma hora no mesmo lugar, concentrando-se nele, nas vibrações de corpo do animal, nos músculos e pernas longas que foram designadas a correr e saltar. Esperava pela hora perfeita, pela posição menos favorável a uma fuga do veado. Deu um passo a frente, quando o animal andou mudando de posição. O caçador segurou sua espada em sua mão, preparando-se. Foi então que a tensão se instalou no ar. O cheiro de morte se alastrando pela floresta, a tensão e o perigo constante avassalando os animais. Aves revoaram pelas copas das árvores em silêncio, animais menores-que poderiam ser presas fáceis- se esconderam e fugiam. O filhote de veado, entretanto, assustou-se com a súbita movimentação e moveu a cabeça, olhando para os lados. Encolheu o corpo e continuou a olhar. Mas quando o animal achou ter avistado algo em meio a toras e troncos caídos não havia nada ali. Voltou, então, a pastar e a beber água do riacho. O caçador esgueirou-se em meio às madeiras e árvores, permanecendo na sombra e se misturando com o ambiente. Arrastou-se um pouco mais perto de sua presa, novamente empunhando a espada na mão. Novamente, o perigo se alastrou na floresta silenciosa. O pequeno animal se encolheu olhando pela imensidão da floresta verde. Estava solitário, indefeso. Sem chances de se defender. O filhote de veado choramingou pela mãe duas ou três vezes, mas não obteve resposta. O pequeno animal se encolheu mais, e assustou-se quando sentiu uma movimentação próxima a si. Seu corpo tremia e sentia um perigo constante se aproximar, pressionando seus músculos. Os instintos que começava a aflorar no jovem animal impulsionavam-no a fugir. O vento soprou agitando as folhas, e o cheiro de morte invadiu o focinho do animal. O filhote cedeu a pressão sobre si e saltou fugindo, adentrou na parte mais fechada da floresta. O caçador saltou correndo e contornando o lado oposto ao que animal fora. Era rápido, ágil e parecia conhecer bem as terras e os relevos da floresta. Seus olhos de caçador podiam avistar a presa correndo e saltando sem sequer por um momento perdê-lo de vista. Em silêncio, o caçador agachou-se em posição de ataque atrás de uma tora, prevendo a trajetória de sua presa. Pode ler a rota que o filhote iria fazer sem a menor dificuldade, caindo e sendo atraído em sua armadilha por ele. Esperou um momento até que a presa pulasse a tora em que estava. O animal cruzou o ar com o corpo esbelto, e o caçador -com sorriso nos lábios- saltou ao mesmo tempo com os braços fortes em volta do corpo do filhote. Os braços fecharam-se pressionando a presa e os dois foram de encontro ao chão. A presa tentou se debater e se livrar da pressão que o caçador exercia, mas era como se ele fosse feito inteiro de metal. O animal, por fim, esganiçou-se quando a lâmina da espada perfurou o corpo.

O caçador levantou-se do chão, colocando o filhote de veado nos ombros, logo após ter amarrado suas patas. Levantou-se sem se importar com o sangue que sujava sua armadura dourada que reluzia ao sol. Sem se importar com o sangue que sujava o seu rosto. Recolheu sua espada, depois de limpar o sangue do animal, direcionando-se de volta para a vila.

Os olhos azuis observavam de longe a habilidade do caçador ao caçar a presa. Era um homem forte, musculoso e certamente um guerreiro nato. Isso ela podia concluir não só pela espada, mas também pelo modo como ele se movimentava e como toda a floresta parecia ser uma extensão dele quando brandia sua espada. E até mesmo ela, uma guerreira, uma especialista; fora atingida pela pressão que o homem exercia sobre o local e o perigo que ele representava. Os pêlos de seu corpo estavam eriçados e sentia a tensão em sua pele, era como a morte se aproximando; e só não se desesperou porque além de ter sido treinada para isso já havia se familiarizado com a morte. Fora atingida de tal forma que segurava a espada em suas costas instintivamente. Achou por um momento que o homem de armadura dourada representaria alguma ameaça a si, e só então viu que o queria era o filhote de veado. Relaxou aos poucos ao avistá-lo se afastar, sem notar a sua presença. Entretanto, a armadura dourada e o local para onde se direcionava a intrigava. Ele não era um assassino enviado por Hades ou seu mestre para matá-lo, senão sua armadura seria roxa. Ele não era um Hansias, embora seu estilo fosse muito parecido com o de um. Mas também não poderia ser um Dai-Lí. Era um matador e os Dai-Lí não eram assim. Entretanto, sabia que esse povo tinha um exército que era considerado como uma elite, e possuíam armaduras douradas. Sabia, também, que eles se encontravam no meio da floresta, morando em uma vila pequena. Fazia poucos dias que observava a vida deles, mas sabia o suficiente que eles recrutaram soldados e formavam uma resistência contra o domínio de Hades. E era exatamente por esse motivo que havia ido até lá, para encontrar uma chance de realizar o que planejava. Ponderava se interrogar ou interceptar o homem que andava a uma distancia razoável de si seria a melhor forma de se agregar ao Exercito Dai-Lí.

Por fim, a guerreira decidiu manter-se longe do exército por mais um tempo. Não seria hoje que os Deuses entrelaçariam o seu destino com o destino de um Dai-Lí. Movimentou-se em silêncio, tentando passar despercebida pelo homem. Parou quando ele parou de andar.

Ele depositou o veado no chão, mexendo nele. Observou-o remexer no corpo do animal com um punhal dizendo algo.

-Olhe para você. É um belo animal. –disse, cortando o corpo na trasnversal- É jovem e tem a carne macia. Com certeza, dará uma boa janta.

A mulher moveu-se novamente, saindo de perto dele, percebendo que ele não notara sua presença. Entretanto, enquanto se distanciava algo com uma grande força atingiu-lhe de frente. Bloqueou o golpe com os braços em um puro ato de reflexo. Quando conseguiu se estabilizar no chão, não pode ver nada do que lhe atingira. Os olhos azuis atentaram-se então a qualquer movimento na floresta. O rosto apático estava concentrado. Novamente, aquela tensão, aquela pressão exercia-se sobre a floresta, entretanto ela não se deixou abalar por aquela sensação que já lhe era conhecida. Suas mãos, em um movimento rápido seguraram o punho das espadas que formavam um x em suas costas. Aquela tensão só podia vir daquele homem que caçava a pouco e ela preparou-se.

De um modo nada sutil, o homem voltou a atacá-la, desta vez empunhando a espada. O caçador jogou-se sobre ela, com um corte vertical que fora barrado pelas duas espadas da guerreira de olhos azuis. A força do homem era surpreendente. Ele forçou a espada sobre a dela, fazendo-a permanecer apoiada sobre o joelho enquanto observava o rosto dela. A voz rouca e fria rompeu o silêncio.

-Ora, ora, ora... Mas que rosto mais interessante. – os olhos do caçador analisavam cada traço do rosto á sua frente. Os olhos azuis eram grandes e em tom de turquesa translúcido. A pele era morena clara, e o rosto de traços fortes. – Seria um belo rosto se não fosse essa cicatriz da sua sobrancelha esquerda até a bochecha direita... Mas seria um rosto muito sem graça. Essa cicatriz e esse sorrisinho sarcástico apenas servem para me interessar! –disse, enquanto em um movimento praticamente ensaiado ele tirou sua espada e ela empurrou as suas. Saltou um passo para trás, observando-a girar as duas espadas que tinha em cada mão e posicionar-se em defesa. –Hahaha, finalmente encontrei uma distração direita desde que fomos enxotados do Palácio! E finalmente, encontro uma cabeça para degolar. Como sua cabeça e esse rostinho distorcido ficariam em meio a tantas outras cabeças que coleciono? Meu desejo aumenta só de imaginá-la como troféu!- avançou sobre ela novamente, que permanecia em silêncio apenas com um sorriso sarcástico marcando as covinhas do rosto. Ela pode notar que ele era rápido, e quase não teve tempo de reação. Defendeu com um das espadas enquanto a outra fez menção de atacar. O caçador desviou facilmente da lâmina, para depois desferir um chute na região do estômago da mulher. Ela arfou e caiu sobre um dos joelhos. Em seguida um soco atingiu-lhe o rosto. Ela foi ao chão, com o canto da boca sangrando. Levantou, rindo estrondosamente e limpando o sangue que escorria. Era uma risada a qual o caçador estava familiarizado, uma risada sarcástica. A mulher colocou-se em posição de luta.

-Ora, você quer brincar? Quem caça primeiro quem?

-Não preciso brincar. Você já está na armadilha do caçador. Você é como um filhote de veado. Minha presa. E eu sou o predador. Nunca perco uma presa de vista.

Ela riu de forma controlada.

-Há! Porque então não tenta me caçar?- a mulher concentrou-se ao homem a sua frente, repassando as ações dele mais cedo. Ele havia familiaridade com o local, mas ela já havia se acostumado com a floresta. Sua inteligência e memória favoreciam-na com aquele local. Em um rompante inesperado, ela correu embrenhando-se no meio das árvores. O jogo para quem sairia vencedor começava. Em toda a floresta havia uma guerra entre os dois que perturbava a paz naquele local sagrado. Enquanto o caçador perturbava com sua tensão e pressão a mulher perturbava com a sua persuação e manipulação. Ela imitava o jeito do caçador de maneira perfeita que era como se tudo o que ele fizesse rebatesse nele.

O caçador corria atrás dele, e logo estava em seu alcance. Ele sacou a espada novamente. Mas desta vez quem atacou foi ela. As espadas dela passaram raspando no pescoço dele, que deu um passo para trás. Logo em seguida, um das espadas veio em direção ao rosto dele, e colocou a espada protegendo seu corpo. A outra veio em direção a ele que deu um passo para o lado desviando. Aproveitando o momento de reação o caçador adentrou a área da inimiga, quebrando qualquer tipo de defesa dela. Ele deu uma cabeçada forte em seu rosto, fazendo-a dar três passos para trás. Aproveitou e avançou com dois socos. Atordoada, ela tentou alguma reação, cortando com as duas espadas unidas. O caçador avançou encaixando a sua espada no meio das lâminas, girou para abri-las, e girou uma segunda vez, forçando-a largar as espadas. Depois ele atacou-a pondo a lâmina da sua espada no pescoço dela. Ela parou de se mexer. Olhou o caçador no fundo dos olhos dele. O rosto dela estava com sangue escorrendo, enquanto ele estava intacto, apenas como o sangue do animal que ele havia caçado. Ela estava surpresa. Embora ainda mantivesse aquela calma glacial por fora. Aquele homem a intrigava e a perturbava. Seja quem ele fosse aquele olhar devastador sobre si fazia seu corpo fervilhar de uma maneira que ela desconhecia. Que tipo de homem era aquele? Ele nem sequer demonstrava-se abalado com as suas habilidades de persuadir e manipular.

A risada sádica rompeu o ar, fazendo-a redobrar sua atenção. Ela tentou se mover, mas a ponta da espada a impediu. Os olhos azuis analisaram toda a estação da lâmina e o cabo da espada. Havia uma inscrição nela acompanhada de desenhos que pareciam almas. Os desenhos estendiam-se até o final do cabo, onde pareciam agarrar alguma coisa que ela não pode ver e era bem onde a mão dele se encontrava. Mas ela pode entender a inscrição: _Ondas do Inferno._ Acompanhada de um verso de mau agouro. _Aqueles que as almas perdem o rosto jamais encontram a paz. _

-Seus joguinhos de sedução não vão funcionar nome. - a voz fria e cortante disse. A mulher olhou-o nos olhos.

-Sheridan Donovan. - a voz rouca e baixa respondeu.

-Então, o que uma mulher como você faz nestas redondezas?

-O que faço não é do seu interesse.

-Ótima resposta. Mas enquanto a sua cabeça estiver na lâmina da minha espada você me pertence... Então, é uma amazona de Hades? O modo como luta indica que foi bem treinada, além disso, seu nome não me soa estranho.

-Cale essa boca. –vociferou com a voz rouca- não sirvo aquele Rei imundo. Não sirvo a ninguém.

-O que quer então? Sabe que há uma guerra envolvendo os Hansias e os Dai-Lí nesta região, e eu sei que você anda rondando esta redondeza há alguns dias.

-Vingança. E o que um homem como você faz aqui? Você cheira a morte. Posso sentir... Está todo envolvido na morte. E não me parece estar sendo afetado por esta guerra.

O sorriso no rosto do caçador se alargou. Tinham um tom de sarcasmo, ironia e alguma crueldade que despertou lembranças em Sheridan.

- Eu sou o matador. Eu sou aquele que executa as pessoas julgadas e condenadas de morte pelo O Justo! Morte e vida controladas pelo toque da minha mão! E esta guerra apenas serve para eu afiar a lâmina das Ondas do Inferno. Aceitei servir a minha Rainha apenas pelo desejo de lutar e matar. Apenas pelo prazer de matar! –riu sadicamente- Como se sente tendo a sua vida na palma da minha mão?

- Há!Como se você pudesse possuir toda a minha vida. Toda a minha força. Todo o meu desejo de vingança.- ela vociferou, empurrando o corpo para frente, sem se importar com a lâmina cortando a base do pescoço, levantando a espada com o pé e segurando a na mão; para em seguida avançar contra ele num contra ataque forte que o fez desequilibrar. Sheridan estava com a espada no pescoço dele, assim como ele estava com a dele no pescoço dela.- 'O Matador...?Ondas do Inferno...?' Eu estou me lembrando de você... Esse rosto cruel. Você é Máscara da Morte, o Cavaleiro regido pelo signo de Câncer da Elite do Exército dos Dai-Lí. O mais cruel de todos. Aquele que arranca as cabeças de quem matou. Eu já ouvi falar de você.

-Huhu, eu estou me recordando agora. Sheridan. O indomável, o selvagem. O guerreiro das trevas. Você era o cãozinho de Minos que foi despachado do exército sobre acusação de traição?

O sangue de Sheridan ferveu de raiva. Entretanto, seu rosto apático não demonstrou nem o espasmo de sua raiva. Controlou-se.

-Você possui o modo de lutar hansiense. A força bruta. Além de ter uma habilidade fora do comum para lutar. É realmente alguém interessante. –disse, mas Máscara da Morte recuou sua espada, guardando-a na bainha. - Mas seria um desperdício se morresse agora.

Sheridan hesitou em tirar a espada de seu pescoço. Havia no olhar de Máscara da Morte uma intimação ou prova de que não iriam cruzar espadas hoje. Após um minuto de ponderar os riscos e saídas, Sheridan por fim cedeu. Recolheu a katana no x em suas costas. Máscara da Morte deu as costas para Sheridan, e recolheu o filhote de veado em seu ombro.

-Dando as costas para um inimigo? Não sabe que um guerreiro Hansias pode aproveitar sua vulnerabilidade e distração para matá-lo?

-Você não fará isso. É um guerreiro honrado. –disse, com um riso sarcástico estampado no rosto- Ainda nos veremos novamente, Sheridan.- respondeu antes de desaparecer na floresta.

Sheridan ainda tinha uma resposta estranha em seu corpo, mesmo a paz na floresta e a presença daquele homem ter desaparecido. Sem dar muita atenção á isso, recolheu a outra katana e cuidou do pequeno corte em seu pescoço, escondendo-se na floresta.

**-x-x-x-x-**

O vento soprava os cabelos vermelhos da mulher na torre alta de vigilância. Os olhos azuis como o céu acompanhavam toda a extensão da floresta até o começo dos muros da cidade. Observavam a movimentação em volta da floresta, atenta a qualquer perigo que ameaçaria a vila guardada por ela. Seus olhos eram esguios, concentrados, predadores. Seu corpo parado parecia estar à espera de uma rajada de ar para alçar vôo, como uma águia. Ostentava liberdade, força, poder, sabedoria. Suas mãos estavam segurando o arco pendurado as suas costas. Era considerada uma das melhores arqueiras apenas perdendo o posto de primeira para Aiolos. Mas ela não se importava realmente com isso. Era treinada por Aiolos, e ficava grata apenas com o reconhecimento que o próprio mestre lhe dera. Recaía sobre ela o nome de arqueiro que sua família já possuía. Era como se ela estivesse destinada a possuir o legado de sua família. Sempre estivera presa á isso. E não era isso o que queria. Não queria ser aprisionada a um legado, ter um destino traçado. Ela era livre. Como uma águia. Deveria ter uma liberdade divina. Mas por mais que tentasse se libertar disso, não conseguia se soltar destes grilhões. Era diferente de Aiolia. O leão que cruza a terra. A força e liberdade que ruge em seu peito e espírito era algo inspirador. Mas ele parecia querer mais. Parecia que havia algo nele que o fazia hesitar. Marin sempre fora criada ao lado de Aiolia e podia ver isso em seus olhos. Era algo familiar. Algo parecido com o que ela sentia. O legado familiar. O peso de ser tão bom e provar ser digno da posição que ocupava assim como seu irmão. Mas mesmo assim... Aiolia conseguia se libertar. Enquanto ela ainda se mantinha em meio á tudo aquilo. Uma vida que não lhe pertencia.

Em meio as seus devaneios, pode ouvir a voz grave rouca que lhe era tão conhecida chamar.

-Marin!Marin!- ele disse, subindo até a torre de vigilância. Sem tirar os olhos de sua vigilância, ela respondeu a voz sorrindo.

-Aiolia.

-Marin, eu quase não te vejo mais. Passa a maior parte do tempo aqui, e quando é de noite, o período da troca de você e Orpheu, eu nunca consigo te encontrar. Como está?

-Eu estou bem. Eu quase também não o vejo. O exército toma muito tempo, não? –era sempre assim. Sempre se dedicava demais ao exército. Mas também não era só isso. Havia as pessoas também. Pessoas que necessitavam de sua ajuda e proteção. Como sempre ele fora criado, era obvio que iria ajudá-las.

-Sim. Este vilarejo é um bom vilarejo. As pessoas são boas. Assim como era antes no Palácio. É o mesmo modo de vida, a única diferença é que lá havia um pouco mais de conforto. Mas não difere muito no final. Afinal, somos um povo unido. As pessoas estavam um pouco assustadas, mas nada que Hanmya e nós podemos resolver.

-E como sempre, você estava lá ajudando. -sorriu. Era um homem nobre e bondoso. - Eu te admiro por isso. Sempre tão nobre, não é a toa que ficou conhecida como 'O Leão'.

-Pare. Não gosto de ouvi-la dizer isso. Não você. Todos, todos sempre me vêem ligado a essa imagem. Não quero que você me veja desse mesmo modo. Quero que você me veja como eu sou.

-Aiolia...

-Marin... Olhe para mim. - Aiolia segurou o rosto delicado em uma das mãos, forçando-a olhar para ele. Os olhos azuis eram límpidos, quase como se ele pudesse ver através daqueles olhos. Mas antes que pudesse fazer ou dizer algo. Um brilho negro reluziu ao sol no lado esquerdo da floresta. Marin estranhou. Sua mão foi direto ao arco e a flecha.

-Aiolia. - o tom de sua voz era de alarme. - Atrás de você.

Aiolia virou, observando o brilho negro. Depois encarou Marin, que já montava o arco e a flecha.

-O que acha que é?

-Hades. Algum servo de Hades. Deve ter nos seguido. Seja quem for, pelo visto não faz questão de se esconder.

-Nós teríamos percebido se ele tivesse nos seguido. Marin. Atire a flecha.

Marin levantou o arco em certa altura. O brilho continuava lá. Puxou a corda com a máxima força. Disparou. A flecha rasgou os céus, caindo próximo ao brilho negro. O brilho logo desapareceu na floresta. Marin olhou para Aiolia.

-Avise Hanmya. Rápido!

**-x-x-x-**

Entrou em silêncio no quarto, depositando um pequeno vaso com uma flor em degrade do branco para o vermelho em cima de uma mesinha perto da cabeceira da cama como a irmã mais velha costumava fazer quando era menor. Colocou uma jarra com água também, caso ela precisasse. Ajeitou o lençol em cima do corpo dela, colocando logo em seguida um grosso manto de pele, mantendo-a quente. Puxou um banquinho de madeira envelhecida e nega e sentou-se ao lado do corpo deitado na cama. Observou-a com olhos verdes melancólicos. Odiava vê-la assim. Não era assim que a conhecia. Os olhos castanhos que tanto amava estavam fechados, e impedia-o de olhar. O rosto que antes tinha uma energia agora estava abatido, sem vida. Ela estava sem vida. E Mu odiava-se por dentro pelo estado dela. Corrompia-se em culpa e dor ao vê-la sofrendo. Culpava-se por não ter estado lá. Culpava-se por que prometeu, jurou dar a sua vida no lugar dela, protegê-la de tudo. Não se importaria em morrer. Não se morresse nos braços dela. Não se morresse pelo amor que sentia por ela. Mas ele fora um inútil. E a prova de sua inutilidade estava bem ali: Klea caída ferida mortalmente por Hades. Ele fora incapaz de protegê-la. Mu corroia-se por dentro. De raiva, de dor. Ele deveria protegê-la. Fora por isso que seus destinos se entrelaçaram. Ele se lembrava daquela noite. Clara em sua mente como se ocorrera ontem. À noite em que as estrelas brilhavam no céu. À noite em que a estrela dela brilhou e se aninhou com a sua.

'_O Palácio estava agitado. Da primeira casa, a pequena criança podia observar o nervosismo de seu irmão mais velho Shion perante o evento daquela noite. Atrás de Shion, sentada e encostada na janela, Bukuroshe. A beleza divina sorria em seu habitual sorriso contido, sereno. Tão sereno que aos olhos do pequeno Mu ela poderia ser apenas um anjo que viera visitar seu irmão. Mas se não fosse a voz dela, ele jamais acreditaria que era real._

_-Acalme-se, Shion. -riu. Uma risada cristalina- Está parecendo que é o pai das crianças. Está mais nervoso que papai.-impaciente, ele se exasperou._

_-Como eu não poderia estar nervoso? E se acontecer algo com a rainha? E se os filhos morrerem? E se nascer apenas um bebê? _

_-Acalme-se. Não irá acontecer nada. Alde e Aiolos estão de guarda. E nascerão dois bebês. - disse, fazendo um sinal para que Shion sentasse ao seu lado, o que foi prontamente aceito. Para Mu, ela era realmente um anjo. Uma divindade que inspirava paz e sabedoria._

_-Como pode ter tanta certeza?_

_-Pelas estrelas. Não vê que estão alinhadas certas? Mas não é só isso. Algo palpita em meu peito que isso vai acontecer._

_-Senhorita._

_Então, Dohko entrou na sala. Os olhos estavam fechados, com um semblante misto de agitação e tristeza. Shion correu até ele, nervoso._

_-E então?_

_-Os bebês nasceram. Saori está bem e Julian está com ela, mas... A gêmea mais nova nasceu sem chorar. E permanece quieta até agora. Dégel e Asmita não sabem se ela irá sobreviver._

_-Entendo. Dohko será que eu poderia vê-las?_

_-Claro princesa. Siga-me._

_-Shion, por favor, poderia vir comigo?_

_-Sim. Mas Mu... -Shion disse, virando-se para seu irmão mais novo. Bukuroshe sorriu._

_-Traga-o junto. Como seu irmão, ele mais do que ninguém deve conhecer as gêmeas rainhas que ele irá escoltar um dia.- ela caminhou até a pequena criança, sorrindo, agachando até ficar a altura dele, estendeu a mão para ele, com um sorriso nos lábios que a deixava com um ar sapeca. Mu sentiu-se atordoado com aquela presença feminina divina tão próxima de si- E então, ansioso para conhecer as gêmeas? Eu espero que se dê bem com elas, e que elas não sejam tão cruéis com você como fui com Shion, seu irmão. Vamos ver se a gêmea mais nova irá acordar com a sua presença?- sussurrou para que só ele ouvisse. Sem entender muito bem, Mu acenou com a cabeça, aceitando a mão da rainha e dirigiram-se até o quarto onde os bebês se encontravam. Estava confuso. Perdido. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo e muito menos o que sentiu quando avistou a rainha coroada derramar uma lágrima e depois olhar para ele. Nem mesmo quando Shion o abraçou forte. Sentado no chão do quarto, a pequena criança observava Bukuroshe e seu irmão no quarto com o Rei e a Rainha. Desviou sua atenção para o berço quando ouviu uma risada vinda de dentro. Levantou-se e curioso viu um bebê com um tom de pele moreno claro revirando-se no berço, rindo de sua graça. Mu subiu no berço, apoiando-se na madeira. Ele espantou-se ao ver dois bebês iguais. Um agitado e um dormindo. Mas Mu não se importou muito com o agitado. Os olhos verdes prenderam-se no bebê que dormia. Havia uma expressão serena nele, ao mesmo tempo em que ele lhe transmitia tanto paz quanto uma energia acolhedora. Aquela criança recém nascida não poderia estar morta. Mu sentia algo em seu peito palpitar. Algo que estava escondido. Ele se sentia tentado em tocar aquele bebê. Em ver a cor dos olhos. Em ouvir a risada ou o choro. Pendurou-se mais para dentro do berço. Estendeu o braço até tentar alcançá-la. A pequena mão abriu-se a estendeu-se. Os dedos finos e pequenos tocaram o rosto do bebê de forma tão delicada que era como se tivesse medo de machucar. A mãozinha do bebê se entrelaçou nos dedos dele. Os olhos castanhos acobreados abriram-se. Olharam para ele, de forma sonolenta. Mu sentiu-se embriagado por aquele toque, por aqueles olhos que eram como se o hipnotizasse, o sugasse para dentro deles. Algo em seu peito despertou. O vento soprou. No céu, uma estrela grande e brilhante aninhou-se com uma estrela um pouco menor, mas tão brilhante quanto. Era como se Os Deuses entrelaçassem o destino e as almas daquelas duas crianças naquele momento, e era exatamente assim- embora não soubesse- que Mu se sentia. O choro então rompeu. As lágrimas caiam e eram claras. O choro cristalino. Bukuroshe se aproximou, junto com Shion e o Rei. Shion repreendeu Mu, fazendo um riso escapar pela rainha coroada enquanto o Rei o pegava no colo._

_-Mas que homenzinho incrível! Conseguiu fazer a minha filha acordar! Tenho a certeza de que será um bom cavaleiro._

_A filha mais velha observou o pai depositar Mu no colo de Shion, para depois pegar a filha recém nascida no colo e ir até o encontro de Saori. Bukuroshe se virou para Shion._

_-Sabe o que isso significa, não?_

_-Sim. Eu sei. Não era isso... Que eu queria para ele. Não quero que ele venha a sofrer._

_-Isso é egoísmo Shion. Você deve entender. Nós nascemos com uma razão, com o destino que escolhemos ter ou que nos é imposto. Assim como eu o escolhi, Mu escolheu minha irmã. Olhe para as estrelas, olhe para o que ele fez. Os destinos deles se entrelaçaram. Eles sempre estarão juntos.- Mu não entendia o que eles conversavam. Mas aquelas palavras cravaram-se no peito dele de tal forma que ele jamais iria esquecê-las. Mas sabia que elas podiam explicar o porquê dele não querer se afastar do bebê recém nascido. '_

Desde que podia se lembrar, Mu passou sempre a viver ao lado de Klea. Fosse pelo fato de que iria se tornar seu cavaleiro protetor ou fosse apenas pelo fato de querer estar sempre ao lado dela. Mesmo que ela viesse a escolher outra pessoa, ele não se importaria. Não conseguia parar o que sentia. Ele se aproximou dela, estendendo a mão até tocar lhe a face. Era quente, como o primeiro toque que o uniu á ela. Ainda sentia a mesma energia, a mesma serenidade, a mesma paz. Então, por quê? Por quê? Se fosse em outros tempos, ela abriria os olhos para ele.

Mu abaixou a cabeça, encostando a sua testa na dela. Uma lágrima caiu, para depois outras seguirem o mesmo percurso. A voz era chorosa.

-Porque você não abre os olhos para mim?

Do lado de fora, ela segurava com força o punho de sua espada, enquanto a outra mão se fechava puxando a cobertura de couro em seu braço na habitual vestimenta de armadura de treino. Seu coração explodia de raiva e de culpa, e apoiava-se na parede, tremendo. Sentia os olhos arderem, o rosto queimar. Engoliu o choro que insistia em sair.

A voz trêmula e embriagada sussurrou.

-Hades...! Vou matar você. Eu mato você. Eu odeio você. Odeio. _Vou matar você!_

'_O sino tocou alto. Era sinal de que as gêmeas haviam escolhido seus noivos e os Reis haviam aprovado. A gêmea mais velha havia acabado de escolher o irmão mais novo dos filhos gêmeos das Três Famílias, e para o Rei ela não podia ter escolhido melhor. Haviam recebido a benção do pai e da mãe, e sentavam-se lado a lado ao trono. A irmã mais velha sorriu, e seu marido apenas acenou com a cabeça. Chegara a vez da gêmea mais nova, Klea. Ela permanecia sentada, respirando devagar. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos pela metade, e os olhos cor de chocolate olhavam de forma serena e melancólica. Ela observou os homens á sua frente: Shion e Mu. Saga. Camus. Afrodite. Os melhores guerreiros. Os olhos observaram os olhos baixos e tristes de Shion, e depois observaram sua irmã mais velha. A irmã fechou a mão em punho sobre o tecido do vestido. Depois observou Saga, uma expressão sem emoção em seu rosto. Observou Mu então. Os olhos estavam fechados, havia uma expressão de sofrimento visível que enrugava as pintinhas vermelhas, marcas da Família dele. Sentiu seu coração apertar. E ao mesmo tempo gritar. Não poderia viver separada dele. Não poderia viver todos os dias ao lado dele, sem ao menos tocá-lo. Não poderia viver como sua irmã mais velha. E não poderia escolher outro a não ser ele. _

_-Eu...-sua voz falhou.- Eu vou me casar com Mu, papai. Eu o amo. Não posso escolher outro. Não me obrigue a escolher outro. –pediu. Julian sorriu. Um sorriso caloroso de pai, e mais uma vez o sino tocou. Mu se levantou com o coração em chamas em seu peito. Klea levantou-se e deu dois passos controlados. Seus olhares se cruzaram. Ela descontrolou-se e se atirou nos braços dele, e ele abraçou-a forte. _

_-Eu também a amo. '_

**-x-x-x-**

O manto esvoaçava enquanto andava. Os olhos azuis observavam o movimento dentro da Cidade Central. Apenas observavam. Observava a vida cotidiana, o comércio, os soldados bêbados e se divertindo de forma que ele não aprovaria de tal maneira que ele já havia salvado uma mulher das algazarras deles. Mas fora isso, não havia diferença entre o que era antes e o que era agora. Não havia diferença de ocupação. Antes o centro permanecia mais organizado e calmo, com mais atividades voltada para o cultural. Agora, uma atividade comercial forte se instalara ali. Mas era constituída por pessoas normais com vidas normais que sofriam com a opressão do Rei. Ele negou com a cabeça. O que lhe incomodava era a escravidão que estruturava toda a sociedade. Os nobres que deviam cuidar e amenizar o sofrimento deles se deleitavam com as oportunidades e prazeres que o status poderia lhe proporcionar. Quis se intrometer no escravo que levava chicotadas na praça publica, mas não o fez. Sabia que chamaria atenção para si e que traria perigo quase descobrissem sua identidade. Seria considerado um invasor e seria preso. Por isso conteve a raiva, e desviou seu caminho. Em uma pequena estalagem, feita totalmente de madeira, ele entrou. Era um estábulo. Havia poucos cavalos, belos e fortes. Do outro lado, na área mais aberta, havia vários potes de maçã em tonalidade vermelha arroseada, o que agradou ao jovem. Ele caminhou e pegou uma maça e caminhou pelo local. Um dos cavalos relinchava agitado em sua cela. Trotava de um lado para outro, dava patadas na madeira e empinava. O jovem observou com seus olhos azuis. Os olhos do cavalo se fixaram na maça, ao mesmo tempo em que relinchava de modo desesperador. O animal desviou os olhos para o jovem encapuzado e mexeu a cabeça. O jovem entrou calmamente onde o cavalo estava, estendeu-lhe a maça quando se aproximou do corpo do animal. Acariciou a pelagem, enquanto ele comia a fruta. Os olhos percorrem o corpo até pousarem na pata traseira irrequieta. Estava com pedaços de madeira envolta, enfaixada, e estava presa ao um toco de madeira. Ele deduziu que era aquilo que incomodava o animal. Silenciosamente, puxou as faixas, retirou os pedaços de madeira e com um pequeno punhal cortou a corda. O cavalo andou para frente, sentindo-se aliviado. Ele deu alguns passos e trotou demonstrando felicidade. Relinchou. Andou e empurrou com a cabeça a mão do jovem encapuzado. Ele riu. Nesse momento, um velho corcunda apoiado sobre uma bengala apareceu no estábulo.

-Ah, mas vejam só! Você conseguiu curá-lo, meu jovem! Ele estava dias agitado e não deixava ninguém se aproximar... Mal conseguimos curar o ferimento dele. Mas você chegou e acalmou-o!

-A corda estava machucando-o. Mas agora ele está bem. O senhor vai usa-lo para alguma coisa? É um belo cavalo.

O velho gargalhou. Pegou uma caneca e despejou uma bebida de cheiro forte e consistência grossa. Bebeu em um gole só.

-Que nada! Este cavalo é arredio! Não me serve para nada além de destruir madeiras e comer maçãs!-praguejou.-Estou tendo muitos prejuízos com ele! –aproximou-se do jovem, apalpando os músculos cobertos pelo manto do braço dele- Mas você meu jovem... Poderia ser de grande ajuda! Olhe estes músculos! Conseguiria me ajudar com os cavalos de forma exemplar! Venha, achegue-se. Aceita Ório? –disse, fazendo sinal para se aproximar e pegando mais uma caneca com a mesma bebida.

O jovem riu.

-Obrigado, senhor, mas receio ter que recusar.-disse, aproximando e dando um passo á frente. Moveu-se de forma que a capa mostrasse o arco dourado em sua mão para o velho. O velho entendeu e surpreendeu-se.

-Então, é verdade?- murmurou. O jovem acenou com a cabeça.- Pois bem. É difícil encontrar jovens desocupados hoje em dia.

-Mas acho que posso ajudá-lo de alguma o senhor quer por este cavalo?

-Hum? Ah, leve-o! Leve-o, leve-o! Não posso cobrar nada do senhor! Leve-o! Vá embora logo! O Rei me matará se um soldado de armadura dourada negociar aqui! Vá! E não conte a ninguém! – o velho moveu-se rápido, praguejando. Deu as rédeas e alguns suprimentos para o cavalo e o expulsou de seu alojamento. Voltou praguejando e enchendo a caneca de ório.

O jovem encapuzado andava com um sorriso de volta para a cidade, sem perceber o olhar que repousava em si discretamente. Andava em silêncio, observando e andando ao mesmo tempo em que ele. O manto que a cobria inteira não permitia seu rosto estar à mostra. Parou quando ele parou. Aproximou-se devagar dele, sorrateiramente. Estava próximo demais dele. Sem que ele percebesse, ela empunhou um punhal em seu abdome, pressionando-o.

-Você. Me passe seu arco dourado.

-Ah! Me desculpe, mas não sei do que está falando. Eu não tenho nenhum arco dourado.- os olhos azuis eram inocentes e fitavam intensamente os olhos grandes e verdes da pequena criatura.

-Não se faça de desentendido. _Eu vi._

Ela disse em um tom ameaçador, sussurrando. Enquanto permaneciam assim, um grupo de soldados tentava conter novos escravos que haviam sido libertos. Um grito de 'Foi a Fay! A Ladra! Procurem-na!Avisem a Senhora Pandora!' A pequena deixou escapar um riso, e o jovem logo percebeu.

-Então, foi você que fez isso? Você é a ladra?

-Não lhe interessa. Eu quero o seu arco.

O jovem suspirou.

-Me perdoe, mas não poderei realizar seu pedido.- e em um súbito movimento, ele desarmou a pequena mulher.

-Ora! Se não me der, pegarei a força!

Avançou sobre ele, tentando dar um soco em seu estomago, mas ele consegue prever o golpe antes dela atacá-lo e desviar com um passo para trás e movendo-se de lado. Ela tenta dar um chute, defendido pelo braço dele. Avançou novamente, ele abaixou de lado. Deu um passo para trás dela. Ela saca um dos punhais e gira o corpo, tentando cortá-lo. O jovem defende com o arco e dando um passo para trás. Ela avança sobre ele, jogando o punhal no chão e prendendo a capa na terra com a lâmina. O jovem abaixa. Ele levanta o olhar e observa a atenção que começavam a chamar para si, ao mesmo tempo em que a vê se preparando para desferir um soco.

-Ali! Ela está ali! Arqueiros! – vários arcos se preparam para atirar quando ela avança dando-lhe um soco. O jovem levanta, segura-a pelo pulso, cobrindo-a com a manta e abraçando-a junto de seu corpo. Ele sobe no cavalo e dispara em direção á saída da cidade. O jovem consegue passar pelo portão antes que ele fosse fechado.

O jovem soltou a mulher encapuzada, quando achou que estava longe o suficiente.

-Porque fez isso!- ela se exasperou, deixando o capuz cair. Os cabelos vermelhos eram presos em coque, e ela tinha várias sardas no rosto como se tivesse tomado sol demais. O nariz era fino e empinado. O jovem desceu do cavalo, tirando a capa que vestia e revelando a armadura dourada. O brilho chamou a atenção dela. Observou as costas da armadura, e havia desenhos de asas nas costas dela. Observou o arco, cuidadosamente esculpido e revestido de ouro. Um sorriso ambicioso nos lábios da jovem se fez. Aquilo com certeza era melhor do que conseguiria roubar em um dia do Palácio. Era melhor do que as jóias que roubava de Pandora. Se ao menos ela poderia roubar.

-Eu não poderia deixá-la morrer ou ser ferida por aqueles arqueiros. É o dever de um homem proteger a mulher. –disse, o tom gentil em sua voz que a fez parar de andar até ele. – Eu não poderia deixá-la se ferir. Que tipo de homem eu seria? Isso seria desonroso... E ah, meu nome é Aiolos. –virou-se sorrindo de forma cálida.

**-x-x-x-**

Os cabelos loiros agitavam-se no ar. O sorriso sádico deleitava-se com o vilarejo calmo e tranqüilo prestes a ser destruído por sua tropa. Seu corpo estava elétrico, e a floresta e o vilarejo abaixo de seus pés despertavam um desejo de destruição que fazia seu sangue ferver. Mal conseguia esperar o momento em que colocaria suas mãos e semearia destruição e mediria forças com os cavaleiros de armadura douradas. Iria dominar e controlar todos aqueles seres fracos que se renderiam diante de sua força. Enquanto eles não fossem fortes jamais poderiam vencê-lo. E por tal crime- por serem fracos – ele não demonstraria compaixão. Iria matar a todos. Mataria todos eles, fosse quem fosse. Mulher, criança, homem, velho, inocentes. E entregaria de prêmio a cabeça de Hanmya á Hades, e teria o prazer de matar á frente dela todos os que lhe eram queridos. Gargalhou. Olhou para trás, levantando a espada com seu chicote, chamando seu exército. Estavam nas montanhas que levavam a floresta e ao vilarejo. Urrou.

-Vamos, Espectros! É hora de mostrar a estes cavaleiros inúteis a soberania de nosso Rei! É hora de conquistar as terras pela força! É hora de honrar aos nossos deuses e presenteá-los com a mais bela forma de poder! A FORÇA!HÁ!- e o exercito de Minos respondeu com um urro forte. Começaram a marchar e avançar. No horizonte, a terra tremia e o céu fechava-se. Um trovão cortou os céus. Era sinal de que os Deuses Aoshi e Khali estavam ao seu lado. O exército pode sentir o chão tremer aos seus pés. Khali, a Deusa da Terra, a Deusa da Guerra, abençoava-os para a luta.

**-x-x-x-**

AHÁ! Cortei o capitulo. No final, ele ficou totalmente do que eu havia imaginado para ele, mas dá pro gasto. Eu queria colocar mais uma cena mas não consegui inserir. E finalmente, a utima personagem apareceu!

Eu achei que este capitulo não teve conexão com o anterior e que foi apenas um bando de informação despejada. Mas espero que tenha ficado bom.

Ah, gente, uma coisa que eu quero fazer uma pequena observação. Na cena em que as gêmeas escolhem os noivos elas ainda eram novinhas, o que naquela época era normal. Hades, Shion, Dohko, Bukuroshe são os mais velhos. As gêmeas tem 17 anos, então, eles teriam por volta de 30 anos. Só para ficar claro.

Bem, acho que é isso. No próximo capitulo, teremos cenas de lutas. \o/ Os Dai-Lí contra um dos três juízes, Minos! Eu ia colocar nesse capitulo, mas sinto que ia ficar cansativo, e grande demais. Então deixa para o próximo. E achei que ia correr demais e não ia ficar do jeito que eu gostaria. Então, é isso. Até o próximo capitulo!


	7. A Besta

**Nota:** SS não me pertence, apenas pela falta de dinheiro. O que logo, logo, não será um problema, jájá arranjo um marido rico! AHAHA! Mas enquanto isso pertence a aquela coisa sem noção e desprovida de inteligência do Masami Kurumada.

Estou sem internet e computador há um tempo devido à chuva, então a produção do capitulo foi TENSA. Mas sem enrolação e perda de tempo, que to afim de porrada. \o/ (estou falando isso há dois capítulos já, mas enfim)

REVIEWS!

**Erika K.:** Yeeei, atrasadona! (apanha) Ok, final de semestre, eu entendo. O importante é que você está acompanhando. o/

**Mabel**: Respostas durante o capitulo!Yea! Quanto a Marin, ela quer ser guerreira, mas não quer que isso decida a vida dela.

**Mahorin: **Inhahahaha! É LÓGICO que a fama de arrancar cabeças continua! Eu não poderia arrancar isso dele. ; D E sinceramente, adoro isso! 8D

**Metal Ikarus:** Siiim! Eu matei o veado. E ah, fala sério, o Mu é fodão! Se ele fosse de verdade, eu seqüestrava, escondia e fugia com ele. Comprava ele do Kurumada e ninguém ia saber que eu tava com ele. E ele ia virar meu... Erm, ok, parei. :D

**Pure-petit:** Inhahahahahaha! Chegou o tão aguardado momento! \o/E ah, é. Sheridan se disfarçava de homem antigamente. Vou mostrar isso melhor no decorrer da história.

**Rowdrain. Kanovich:** Ivyyymaaar! \o/ Obrigada,amigona! *-* Então, guenta aí que oo capitulo chegou!

**Tenshi Aburame:** Pois é, né, quem será que lembra? XD

**-x-x-x-**

**Os Desertores**

**Capitulo V – A Besta.**

-Quanto tempo temos?- a voz gutural pronunciou-se sem desviar os olhos do exercito que se aproximava ao longe.

-Dois, três dias no máximo. –ele disse, depois de ponderar um segundo. Os cabelos grisalhos agitavam-se ao sabor do vento, e as mãos apoiavam sobre a espada sagrada que havia recebido da Rainha sucessora de sua mãe. Ele inspirou e expirou o ar, enquanto em seus olhos um fogo ardia sem hesitar ou ceder. Ele concentrou-se nas vibrações que seu corpo sentia e recebia vindo da marcha e dos tambores do exército. O sangue começava a ferver. – Devemos nos preparar. Depois de tempos em descanso, finalmente chegou a hora de voltar a servir no exército. - sua voz saiu grave. Ela observou-o em silêncio. Havia algo nele que a inspirava. Fosse o sangue de guerreiro ou fosse o mesmo desejo de lutar que havia nele e que a preenchia. - Majestade.

-Sim?

-Mandem tocar o sino. Prepare seus cavaleiros para a batalha. Ordeno que descansem o máximo até o dia da batalha... E que apenas ajam de acordo com as nossas ordens. Vocês são jovens e tiveram pouca experiência com os 108 espectros de Hades... Irão precisar de nossa ajuda. Se me permite ajudar, é claro. –ele disse, e fez uma breve reverencia.

-Claro, _Bashkim._ Comunicarei á eles. – disse, virando-se e direcionando-se para as escadas do mirante onde estavam. – _Bashkim..._ Ficará de guarda até quando?

-Pretendo ficar aqui até quando eles cruzarem o limite, minha senhora.

-Ah, sim.- ela observou em silêncio seu pé coberto pela bota de couro tocar o primeiro degrau da escada de madeira. Antes de ir embora, a voz homogênea soou. – Obrigada por voltar para lutar.- e desceu.

Ele observou-a descer. Sorriu. Um sorriso maroto recoberto de reconhecimento. Por um momento, era como se visse ali, a mesma fúria que abatia Julian Solo nas guerras, como se ele fosse feito de ondas do mar. E era ao mesmo tempo, como se visse a rebeldia de seu discípulo nela. Observou-a enfim, descer as escadas de madeira.

Os olhos castanhos observavam o pequeno corpo masculinizado mover-se com agilidade á sua frente. Seus socos eram precisos, constantes, os chutes tinham a potência certa embora fosse pequeno e frágil. O fio de sua lâmina era preciso e afiado, certeiro. Movimentava-se com tal delicadeza que senão soubesse que ele era um menino, diria que era uma mulher disfarçada. O que era algo que constantemente ele se perguntava. Não que duvidasse de seu discípulo, mas era como se algo exalasse dele – certa feminilidade, talvez- que muitas vezes intrigava-o. E como seu mestre, ele devia cuidar dele e de segurança. Talvez por ter passado um tempo fora, ele estaria estranhando esse reencontro, ou talvez fosse a saudade. Mas como seu mestre, não deixava de pensar que talvez fosse uma fragilidade que poderia colocá-lo em risco, e se preocupava com isso. Haviam acabado de começar uma guerra declarada e seja como fosse, seu discípulo deveria tomar o máximo de cuidado possível.

Em um pequeno momento de distração, um soco atingiu-lhe o rosto, fazendo-o recuar para trás. Uma risada grossa e estrondosa soou de um observador do treino de mestre e discípulo. A voz aguda gritou.

-Mestre!- aproximou-se com cautela até o homem de cabelos castanhos arruivados e olhos verdes- O senhor está bem?

-Estou. Apenas foi pego de surpreso... Acho que não esperava por isso. Mas foi um belo soco. – a mão direita passava sobre a lateral direita de seu rosto. O garoto fez um aceno com a cabeça, enquanto novamente a risada estrondosa se fez presente e dois homens relativamente grandes se aproximaram mais.

-Ora, vejam só, Dohko! – a voz suave do mais velho cantou, ele tinha os cabelos claros e longos, contracenando com a pele dourada- Parece que o garoto conseguiu superá-lo, mesmo que por um segundo! Ou será que meu velho amigo está perdendo a forma?Hahaha!- e riu mais uma vez.

-Acontece, Hasgard, meu caro amigo, que treinei muito bem o garoto! Além disso, ele tem um talento nato.

-Ah sim. Se me permite então, eu poderia testá-lo?

Dohko olhou para Seth, que concordou com um aceno de cabeça, depois olhou para Hasgard e sorriu.

-Claro. – fez uma breve reverencia e fez menção de partir, passando ao lado do sucessor de Hasgard, Aldebaran. –Acompanhe-me, Aldebaran.

Aldebaran observou-o com os olhos castanhos o pequeno menino á sua frente: pequeno, frágil, magro. Como um anjinho desprotegido. O homem alto franziu o cenho, contorcendo as sombrancelhas únicas. Ele pôs se a observá-lo. O rosto era oval com a boca fina e lábios bem desenhados e possuía uma pele clara contracenando com os cabelos castanhos, que lhe eram curtos e repicados- caindo displicentes por todo o seu rosto. O olhar dele cruzou-se com o do jovem Seth. Seus olhares se sustentaram por um segundo longo demais, e nesse meio tempo, Aldebaram pode notar uma grande mágoa e sofrimento neles. Era algo tão palpável que era como se ele pudesse sentir tais sentimentos dentro dele. E era como se algo dentro dele próprio despertasse, e sentiu-se aflito ao imaginá-lo no campo de batalha.

Seth desviou o olhar dos olhos de Aldebaran e repousaram no homem grande a sua frente pronto para testá-lo. Agradeceu aos deuses por ter virado o rosto antes de corar á sua frente e por estar fazendo exercício então poderia disfarçar. Sentiu-se estranha com aqueles grandes olhos caramelos sobre si. Era como se ele a deixasse totalmente vulnerável, sem reação. Era algo como se o fizesse querer ficar sob a proteção dele. E Seth irritou-se por se sentir assim. Seth irritou-se por se sentir fraca. Mas jamais admitiria que iria se sentir fraca assim.

A voz de Dohko o puxou de volta á realidade. Balançou a cabeça em negação estranhando seu próprio comportamento. Os braços estavam cruzados, e inconscientemente havia dado um passo á frente. Recompôs-se daquelas sensações estranhas que estava sentido por um... Por um homem. Pelos Deuses, onde estava com a cabeça? Sentia-se violando suas regras de educação. Aldebaran repreendeu-se até alcançar Dohko postando-se ao seu lado.

-Ahn... Dohko? Desculpe a intromissão, mas... Aquele garoto não é pequeno demais para uma guerra? Pode ser perigoso para ele... E...

-Alde, está duvidando de meu discípulo?- disse, ironizando e rindo logo em seguida. Não conteve o riso quando viu o amigo contorcer o rosto.

-Longe disso! Eu só... Só...

-Alde, não é todo mundo que nasce com o seu tamanho.- riu mais uma vez.

Aldebaran contorceu o rosto, novamente. E quando abriu a boca para falar, um som agudo o impediu. Um som agudo tocava em notas constantes no mesmo tom, repetidas três vezes, ressoando por toda a vila. Os moradores pararam o que faziam para voltar á sua atenção ao sino tocando. Pessoas pararam em frente a porta de casa, e permaneciam em silêncio. Um silêncio que logo se tornou denso. Quando o sino parou de tocar, os cavaleiros já sabiam o que significava e sabiam o que viria depois. Dohko e Aldebaran se entreolharam e acenaram com a cabeça, para depois, assim como os outros cavaleiros, direcionaram-se para aquela pequena casa branca. O sol começava a despontar no horizonte azul.

**-x-x-x-**

'_O fogo refletia-se nos olhos azuis translúcidos. O desespero que tomava conta de si fazia seu corpo estremecer e era como se algo esmagasse em seu peito. Permaneceu estática por um momento, fascinada demais para qualquer reação pelas chamas que consumiam o vilarejo. Ouvia os gritos, podia ver os moradores tentando se salvar, mas não era capaz de associar. Foi quando ouviu um grito de dor mais forte que teve alguma reação. Em meio ao seus desespero e por ser a melhor guerreira ali, tentava ajudar como podia. Mas tudo o que pensava era em seu amado pai e sua famí o fogo pareceu estar contido, ela correu para a sua casa, os cabelos vermelhos dourados batendo contra o rosto, a respiração presa, seu coração batendo mais forte. Mas quando chegou a porta- se é que poderia ser chamada de porta- tudo o que seus olhos da cor do mar puderam ver era a destruição. Tudo estava devastado, consumido pelo fogo. As madeiras ainda estavam em chamas e despencavam. Ignorando o perigo que isso poderia representar, ela adentrou a morada. Gritou pelos pais e irmãs, mas não obteve nada além do silêncio e do queimar das chamas. Procurou insistentemente por eles. Quando adentrou o quarto, sentiu a respiração falhar. Em passos lentos e miúdos, direcionou-se aos corpos cinzentos que ali estavam: irmãs e mãe. Sentiu-se ferida. Mas sentiu-se ainda mais ferida quando avistou em outro cômodo um corpo. Ela correu até ele, com a esperança de poder salva-lo. Porém, o que encontrou a marcou profundamente. Era o corpo de seu amado e querido pai. Ela começou a tremer e o coração apertou-se. Sentiu como se ficasse sem chão. Como se seu mundo explodisse e acabasse ali. As lágrimas começavam a verter de seus olhos, e ela caiu no corpo carbonizado e contorcido. Chorava compulsivamente, suas mãos estavam em volta da cabeça de seu pai e tremiam sem parar. Ela se sujava das cinzas, mas nem se dava conta. Seu coração estava destruído, e ela caía em cacos. Gritou, mas a voz mal saía. Não conseguia encontrar o ar para respirar, não conseguia encontrar uma orientação. Tudo parecia estar desmoronando e tudo parecia se tornar cinza, como o pó das chamas. _

_-Pa..! Pai..! P..Pa...Pa... Pai-i! Pai! N...Nã...O... Nã... Não! NÃO! PAI!_

_Foi então, em meio á sua ruína, que uma luz de esperança tomou seu coração. Seu mestre havia acabado de chegar ao vilarejo em chamas, e a observava de costas em um silêncio gélido. Os cabelos loiros claros brilhavam com a luz vermelha do fogo, assim como seus olhos cintilavam de tal maneira que a jovem guerreira não pode perceber a diferença. E tão rápido que a esperança tomou-lhe, ela se foi. Ela levantou-se como podia e correu para ele, esperando sua ajuda. Ideia fútil e tola essa. Tudo o que ela recebeu foi apenas um golpe de espada de seu mestre bloqueado apenas pelo seu reflexo de defesa. A jovem ofegou, e seus olhos arregalaram-se em surpresa. A armadura negra reluziu, ofuscando-a por um momento._

_-Mi... Minos._

_Em seguida, vários ataques de Minos vieram em sua direção, todos bloqueados por reflexo. Era uma guerreira nata. Após conseguir uma pausa, ela direcionou a voz para Minos. Sua voz saiu mais rouca e baixa do que pensava que sairia._

_-Porque está me atacando? Você é meu mestre!_

_Minos suspirou, de tédio ou decepção._

_-É uma pena. –observou o rosto contorcer-se em duvida. - É mesmo uma pena ter que matar o meu melhor aluno. - e tornou a avançar contra ela._

_-Do que está falando? Me matar? O que está acontecendo mestre?_

_-Não se faça de desentendido, moleque! Só há um destino para aqueles que traem o grande Rei! A Morte!_

_-Mas nós não traímos ninguém!_

_-Cale-se! Você me traiu, garoto!_

_O choque de espadas eram precisos e mortais. A jovem guerreira tinha o rosto contorcido em duvida, dor, surpresa e raiva, e se apenas não se tratasse dela, Minos estaria se divertindo. Entretanto, ela era obrigada a lutar enquanto todos os seus companheiros davam-lhe as costas. Ela lutou sozinha, e em cacos. O fim se aproximou quando se viu encurralada em um precipício. O rio de um lado, a correnteza forte. Seu mestre do outro lado, apontando-lhe a espada. Uma fração de segundo se passou e um ataque quase impossível de ser bloqueado acertou-a em cheio. O fio da lâmina da espada de Minos atravessou-lhe o rosto. Sangue escorreu pelo rosto sujo de lama e cinzas. Um corte diagonal, começando pela sobrancelha esquerda, passando pelo nariz até alcançar a bochecha direita. O corpo já quase inerte dela, cambaleou para trás e antes que o golpe de misericórdia viesse, caiu precipício abaixo, afundando e sendo arrastado pela correnteza. '_

Tocou a cicatriz em seu rosto, enquanto fitava o fogo crepitar em sua pequena fogueira. Suspirou. Parecia que o vermelho e o calor que as chamas lhe proporcionavam traziam lhe lembranças antigas, afinal.

-Você... De novo? – ela disse, voltando o olhar para o homem a poucos metros de distância dela. – Não se cansa de ficar rondando, não?

-Não. Rondar pessoas com cicatrizes no rosto é a minha mais nova e interessante distração... – ele disse, gesticulando com a mão, apontando o dedo para o rosto, se aproximando perto dela. Ela não gostou desta aproximação, mas não deixou transparecer em seu rosto desfigurado. -... _Sheridan Donovan._ – ele cantarolou o nome dela, de forma cínica. Virou o rosto, revirando os olhos em parábola. Suspirou, de forma imperceptível.

-O que quer?

-Um pouco de diversão. - disse, passando as mãos nos cabelos loiros platinados e sorrindo cinicamente. – Eu tenho algo para você que vai te interessar.

-Há! Sério, o que poderia ser?- ela sorriu, ironicamente.- Me faça delirar, então.

Máscara da morte sorriu. Um sorriso misto de ironia, satisfação, sarcasmo, crueldade e malicia que retorcia todo o seu rosto. Como se estivesse carregado com a aura da morte.

**-x-x-x-**

Hanmya estava no meio da sala, com os seus guerreiros reunidos em volta de si. Ela massageou a testa, resmungando em um tom baixo. Havia papeis rabiscados e mapas rabiscados em cima da mesa de madeira velha, consumida pelo tempo. O único som que se ouvia era apenas a respiração muda de cada um, enquanto Shion e Saga encaravam um papel rabiscado varias vezes, com alguns pininhos em cima dele. Tanto a expressão de Shion como a de Saga era de pura reflexão e ao mesmo tempo preocupante. Havia a necessidade de se desenvolver uma tática de luta em pouco tempo, ou então colocariam todos em perigos. Algumas vezes, ouviam a opinião dos antigos mestres, que orientavam por vezes essas reuniões. Mas a Rainha da Terra era jovem demais e o pouco dote de paciência que tinha já estava em seu ultimo suspiro. Até que exasperada, ela resmungou.

-Mas que droga! Senão conseguirmos nada, vamos todos morrer. –disse o obvio.

-Sério? Eu pensei que nossos convidados iriam dançar com eles. – ironizou, apesar de estar tão tenso quanto os outros.

-Milo. -ralhou Camus. – Respeite sua rainha.

-Se você quiser, pode ir dançar com eles. Garanto que são péssimos dançarinos. – a voz grave estava sem emoção alguma.

- Mestre Shion, devemos ir ao encontro deles. Não podemos arriscar a vila.

-Sim, mas precisamos trabalhar muito bem nisso. Eles estão com Shura, nosso melhor espadachim, não há garantias de que ele não nos expôs á ele. Além do mais, quem está se direcionando para cá não é um simples exercito. Vocês sabem de quem estou falando. Senão estivermos preparados para o impacto do ataque dele...

No momento em que Shion suspendeu sua fala no ar, a porta foi aberta sem menor cerimônia. Um homem másculo se aproximou com o seu costumeiro sorriso sarcástico. A voz grossa e rústica ecoou pelo salão.

-Minha Rainha!- disse, fazendo uma curta reverência. Shion fez uma expressão de leve irritação com a intromissão – Permita-me ajudá-la no plano. – ficou frente a frente, com os joelhos tocando o chão – Eu tenho algo para minha senhora.

Hanmya observou-o com seus olhos castanhos acobreados. Fez um gesto com a mão ao perceber que algum deles iria protestar.

-Eu... Você tem a minha permissão, Máscara.

E com isso, ele sorriu, mostrando os dentes perfeitamente brancos e afiados. Sua voz tombou aos ouvidos dos guerreiros.

**-x-x-x-**

Suspirou ao fechar a porta atrás de si. Acenou com a cabeça ao ouvir a voz de Shion pronunciar algo que ele não pode captar e sem saber se o amigo já havia ido, saiu andando com a cabeça baixa e lentamente. Mesmo não estando prestando atenção seus pés o guiavam pelo caminho certo até sua casa. Não entrou pela porta, e tão pouco se atirou nos braços de sua amada, e muito menos lhe acariciou o filho em seu ventre. Não, ele apenas parou, olhando o céu estrelado da noite. O céu estava negro com as estrelas douradas. A lua pendia alta no céu e brilhante. Mas não se encontrava com vontade de admirá-la. Suspirou quando a brisa refrescante tocou-lhe a face e agitou os cabelos castanhos escuros. Em seu peito, algo palpitava e ele não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas para expressar-se.

_Medo._

Concluiu por fim. Era verdade que estava com medo. Entretanto, não era o medo que se sentia por si, mas sim por um outro alguém. Um alguém que ele sempre levaria em seu coração. O alguém por quem lutar.

_Hesitação._

Estava hesitando. Talvez em toda a sua vida, era a primeira vez, como guerreiro, que hesitava. Claro, a primeira vez foi quando a pediu em casamento. Ele estava hesitando, mas suas obrigações como guerreiro viam primeiro. Ele era parte das Três Famílias, e tinha como dever, assim como sua Rainha, zelar pelo povo ao qual nascera... Mas mesmo assim, como ele poderia ir para a guerra, como poderia contar com o fio de sua espada se estava tendo um dos momentos mais felizes que poderia ter? Por quanto tempo viveriam, afinal, com o desespero em suas vidas, se ele estava envolvendo-se em uma guerra que tinha a duvida se iria retornar ou não? Como poderia deixá-la com o coração quebrado?

'_Se quiser ir, pode ir... Está tudo bem.Não quero que você sofra. Você não precisa sofrer assim.' _

A voz grave e gutural se fez em sua mente quando imaginou se sua Rainha soubesse de tudo o que se passava em seu coração. Riu, mesmo sendo uma risada um tanto quanto tensa. Pode imaginar o olhar distante e afetuoso que iria dominar os olhos acobreados. Ah, sim. Aquela criança valorizava demais os ideais de seu povo. Não que fosse ruim, mas sabia o quanto isso lhe pesava e o quanto isso a tornava frágil demais. E aquilo demonstrava o quanto aquela criança ainda precisava de sua orientação e de seu apoio, assim como ela precisava da de Hakurei e de Shion. Contudo, ele não poderia negar, que se fossem seus pais, a ação final não seria diferente do que ela faria.

Suspirou mais uma vez com uma nova brisa a soprar-lhe a face. Observou seus companheiros irem a direções diferentes, e notou que Kannon seguia para onde a Rainha estava. Riu da pouca discrecência do rapaz. Observou Shaka unir-se a Annabel com seu habitual silêncio. E continuou a observar quando a voz que tanto amava chamou-o. De imediato, sentiu a voz envolver-lhe por inteiro. Sorriu.

-Dohko...

Dohko virou o rosto para ela. Linda, como sempre. Seu sorriso caloroso abriu-se ainda mais em seu rosto. Os cachos castanhos e longos balançavam ao vento, e os olhos verde-águas eram gentis, como sempre, mas demonstrava preocupação e eram carregados de amor. Amor por ele. Por um momento, Dohko esqueceu-se de tudo ao seu redor.

-Dohko... O que foi? Porque não entrou?

-Não foi nada. Eu... – hesitou- Vamos entrar... – ele estendeu a mão para ela, que logo foi aceita -... Kourin.

Kourin sentou-se em sua cama, logo abaixo da janela, em uma postura ereta e delicada. Dohko depositou a roupa grossa que estava em um pequeno baú ao lado da cama, ficando com uma camisa larga de algodão que demonstrava um pouco do peito bem trabalhado. Obvio que se fosse em outros tempos, isso seria uma provocação ou até mesmo uma distração. A senhora riu de seus próprios sentimentos. Como Dohko amava o som de sua risada.

-O que foi?- riu também.

-Nada. Apenas estava pensando em algumas coisas sem importância.

Ele franziu a testa, enquanto sentava ao seu lado, ficando com os olhos na mesma altura que os dela. Envolveu-a com um dos braços, e beijou-lhe o rosto. Uma das mãos acariciou o rosto dele, e a outra posou em sua barriga. Sorriu.

-Sinto o bebê feliz quando você me abraça. Quando você está por perto. É como se ele quisesse já ser abraçado.

-Se eu pudesse, eu já o abraçaria. – aproximou o rosto e acariciou o ventre, beijando-lhe – Não vejo a hora de poder realmente abraçá-lo. Quero estar aqui quando esse dia chegar, ao seu lado. – sentiu uma gota cair em sua face, e ele levantou o olhar. Seu coração apertou-se ao ver lágrimas no rosto de sua amada, e sentiu-se despedaçado quando observou sua expressão. Tristeza e felicidade entrelaçadas de tal maneira que era como se enfiassem uma faca em seu coração, como se arrancassem parte de si. Dohko não desejou mais nada no mundo além de abandonar tudo e permanecer ao seu lado para sempre. Mas apenas aos Deuses é permitido o dom de estar ao lado de seus amados eternamente. Para os humanos, alguém sempre deveria partir antes. Que injustiça a Deusa do Amor impôs a eles.

-Kourin...

-Mas parece que os Deuses escolheram uma hora um tanto quanto perturbada para nos abençoar com um filho, não?

-Kourin.

Dohko abraçou-a. Não havia necessidade de palavras. A dúvida já se instalava em ambos os corações. Mesmo assim, Dohko abraçou-a como se fosse a ultima vez, e beijou-lhe os lábios doces. E a tristeza deixava-os aos poucos. Se fosse verdade que apenas os Deuses viviam juntos para sempre, era verdade também que os corações de Dohko e Kourin estavam entrelaçados para sempre.

**-x-x-x-**

Kannon entrou em silêncio no cômodo. Deparou-se com ela em pé, de frente a um pequeno altar de madeira, com a coroa de sua mãe e de seu pai. Observou-a com seus olhos azuis escuros. Estava vestida com as pernas da armadura e os braços. A espada estava já pendurada em sua cintura, mas vestia uma camisa simples em um tom bege. Os cabelos repicados caíam em suas costas formando uma escada. Ela estava apenas iluminada pela luz do luar que entrava pela janela, e mesmo que não pudesse ver a expressão em seu rosto, Kannon sabia como deveria estar desolado... Tristonho e contorcido. E não precisava ver a posição de seus ombros para saber que carregava mundos neles, mesmo que fossem inexistentes. Mesmo que não fossem os seus mundos.

Aproximou-se dela, sussurrando o seu nome.

-Hanmya.

A jovem fechou os olhos ao ouvir o nome dele, sentindo-se tragada por aquela voz grave e homogênea. Tão sedutora e acolhedora. Suspirou, e moveu os lábios formando um sorriso, singelo, porém. Levantou a cabeça, mesmo que pouco. Mesmo que quisesse se isolar, não rejeitaria a idéia de se isolar em seus braços fortes.

- Minha primeira guerra. Sempre achei que lutaria ao lado do Rei e da Rainha, mas agora... –hesitou, não precisou continuar para que o gêmeo entendesse- E também não era assim que imaginaria minha primeira guerra, sem o Rei e a Rainha.

-Sem sua mãe e seu pai, Saori e Julian, você quis dizer. – pronunciou-se, como se a corrigisse de um erro, ao notar a distância e frieza em sua voz magoada; e ao mesmo tempo, como se quisesse chamar a atenção para si. _Só para si._ Ela virou o rosto, repreendo-o com o olhar, quase uma censura.

-Os Antigos Rei e Rainha. Eles se foram. Todos os reis que se foram são chamados de Antigos mestres. Você sabe disso. – frisou bem as palavras para ele. Kannon riu, de forma estrondosa e inesperada. Hanmya franziu as sobrancelhas escuras que lhe davam um ar bruto em seu rosto. – Porque está rindo? – brandiu com a voz em um tom mais grave, uma irritação se formando em seu rosto.

Como um clarão, Kannon pode captar tudo, confirmando suas suspeitas.

-Então é isso? É só isso? – suspirou, para olhá-la em seus olhos. Sempre tão fácil de entender. – Tem razão quanto á isso... Mas são os seus pais. E você... Apenas está se acostumando com a idéia de não tê-los mais a sua volta. Você finalmente, os deixou para trás. É por isso que está se sentindo assim, não é? Está estampado em seu rosto. –observou-a virar o rosto, evitando encará-lo. Mas mesmo assim, Kannon sabia que lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto. Como queria que ela o olhasse. Como queria que ela decesse daquele degrau que os mantinham distantes. Ela era sua Rainha, afinal. Não havia necessidade de se distanciar. Ele não iria embora. Jamais a deixaria. Mas ela possuía o hábito de carregar tudo em si, seja dor ou felicidade. E ela nem disfarçava. Mas isso a deixava sempre tão... Inalcançável. Como agora. Porém, era só dar um passo para frente que a teria. Mesmo que ele parecesse interminável... Como agora.

-Eu...! Não quero...! Eu sinto a falta deles! Não quero lutar sozinha! Não quero perder mais ninguém! Não quero...! Kannon, eu não quero...!

Hanmya se contorcia, e soluçava. Sua voz estava frágil e fraca. E permanecia sem encará-lo. Kannon, em silêncio, aproximou-se dela. Depositou suas mãos quentes em seu ombro, e sussurrou-lhe.

-Olhe para mim.

Ela relutou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, tentando fugir dele. As mãos de Kannon abraçaram-na com força impedindo de sair de seus braços. Ele insistiu, com uma voz aconchegante.

-Olhe parar mim, Hanmya. Por favor. Olhe para mim.

Sem forças ou vontade de lutar, entregou-se a aquela ordem silenciosa de seu noivo. Abaixou as mãos, que penderam ao lado do corpo, girou lentamente até ficar de frente á ele. Uma das mãos acariciou o rosto, limpando-o das lágrimas cristalinas. A outra retirou as mechas de cabelo que insistiam em cair displicentes de tal forma que escondia o rosto magoado. Ele olhou nos olhos mel acobreados dela. Eram escuros e brilhantes como uma pedra preciosa. Tão sincero e verdadeiro como as águas mais claras de um rio. Eram apaziguantes de um jeito estranho. Mas Kannon pode ver o desespero, a magoa, a fragilidade que ela escondia – em vão. Hanmya olhou fundo nos olhos de Kannon. Eram como o mar escuro. Como se houvessem ondas que a tragavam para uma profundidade reconfortante. E o olhar cruzado de ambos refletia seus próprios corações e destinos. Como se através deles pudessem ver seus destinos entrelaçados. E bastava apenas um toque, um passo para que se tornasse real. Hanmya confessou, enfim.

-Não quero perder você. Nem amanhã e nem nunca.

Kannon sorriu. Um sorriso caloroso e afetuoso.

-Você não me perderá. Você nunca estará sozinha, Hanmya. Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado.

E selou aquelas palavras enfim, puxando-a para mais perto de si pelo braço, com um beijo que tinha sabor de lágrimas. As mesmas lágrimas salgadas que caíam e manchavam o rosto dela, repousando em seus lábios. Um beijo que levou a total rendição pelo lado de ambos. Fosse medo, desejo, desespero. Fosse o que quer que fosse. Ele não queria mais nada além dela no momento. E ela não via nada além dele. Os beijos se intensificaram. As mãos, ávidas pelo toque ardente e confortante, se livravam de tudo aquilo que os atrapalharia- roupa, armadura, arma. Kannon levantou-a no colo para deitá-la em cima de uma cama. Eles se tocavam, sem pudor. Beijou o ombro moreno queimado pelo sol. Beijou a cicatriz que o encobria e que ela ganhara no dia da revolta de Hades. Beijou o pescoço. Entrelaçou-o pelo pescoço, prendendo as mãos no cabelo loiro escuro. Beijaram-se novamente. E amaram-se ali, sob a luz do luar. Sob o olhar do Rei Julian e da Rainha Saori. Sob a proteção de todos os Antigos Mestres e de todos os Deuses.

**-x-x-x-**

Os cabelos loiros de Shaka agitaram-se quando o vento soprou. Os olhos azuis, embora fechados, miravam o céu. Estava sentado, em silêncio mudo. Como se acompanhasse a habitual mudez de Annabel. A jovem mexia em algumas plantas com um aroma fresco e suave, e vez ou outra olhava para Shaka com seus olhos azul safira- grandes e expressivos demais para Shaka – e sorria. O jovem notava seus sorrisos e olhares e muitas vezes os retribuía, criando uma conversa ocular entre eles. Porém, ás vezes havia um olhar silencioso demais que o escapava e quando notava isso, Shaka contorcia os lábios, um claro sinal de irritação. Não gostava de deixá-los escapar. Era como se ele deixasse de ouvi-la, e chegava a ser desconfortável. Quando Annabel percebia o olhar irritado de Shaka sobre si, sorria com as sobrancelhas formando uma linha suave. Ah sim, Shaka sabia distinguir cada olhar dela e podia saber o que ela dizia. Eram anos de convívio juntos, e como seu mestre, aprendera a conhecê-los e reconhecê-los.

Shaka gostava da mudez de Annabel. Sentia-se confortável na presença da jovem médica. Era talentosa e letrada, algo raro. Além disso, sendo mestre e discípula, a relação se tornava natural e... Intima. Muito intima. Talvez fosse pelo fato de Annabel não falar que os deixavam mais seguros. Talvez fosse porque palavras impensadas não eram ditas e assim não se machucavam, Mesmo que às vezes fosse arrogante demais. Mesmo que às vezes o olhar dela o machucasse. Além disso, jamais ouvira sua voz. E Shaka gostava disso. Gostava de imaginar como ela seria. Abriu os olhos, observando-a.

Os cabelos lisos e negros, mesmo presos, agitaram-se com o vento leve. Shaka deu um leve sorriso á irritação da jovem, que o segurava. Aproximou-se dela, e com um toque leve e delicado, desmanchou o laço da fita que o prendia. Eles caíram como cascatas em volta de seu rosto delicado e ruborizado. Mesmo que tentasse disfarçar, a claridade de sua pele ruborizava-se com qualquer coisa. Ainda mais quando ele a tocava. Ainda mais com um toque ao intimo como aquele(1). Ela desviou o olhar, evitando encará-lo. Shaka suspirou levemente, e voltou a olhar o céu.

-Não precisa ter vergonha, você sabe.

Ela o olhou com os olhos abertos. Estava embaraçado, como se dissesse, tropeçasse nas palavras. Ele riu mais uma vez. Annabel passou a observá-lo então, perdendo-se em suas divagações. Os cabelos loiros eram tão dourados que a faziam lembra-se do sol. O sol que a rodeava, que a cercava. Mas ela sabia- ele era mais que isso. Era quase divino. Puro, mas arrogante. Uma arrogância que surgiu de seu talento, que surgiu através das pessoas- dos próprios reis. Ele era sábio, fato. Possuía um grande conhecimento sobre os Daí-Lí, as tradições, sobre os deuses, sobre a religião que possuíam. Auxiliava os reis com isso. Orientava, e ajudava na elevação espiritual. Mas para Annabel, isso gerava uma solidão sem igual para ele. Desde que ele a colhera e começara a treiná-la, a jovem podia notar isso. Talvez Shaka soubesse disso, talvez percebesse o desejo da jovem de permanecer ao seu lado, de sua companhia. Porque aquele também era seu desejo. Talvez fosse por isso que se encontravam em um lugar onde apenas havia Annabel e Shaka. Nada, além disso. E o costumeiro silêncio cúmplice.

**-x-x-x-**

O Sol que se punha no céu já não era o mesmo Sol que havia nascido pela manhã. Os tons de vermelho tingiam o céu azul como um mar de sangue. Como se antecedesse o derramamento de sangue que viria agora. Hanmya sabia bem disso. Enquanto estava montada em seu cavalo e o vento soprava os cabelos acobreados para trás. As armaduras de todo o exército reluziam aos raios de sol que iam embora. Estavam alinhados atrás de si, por ordem zodiacal. Os cavaleiros em uma linha acompanhados de seus mestres. Nas laterais, Annabel, Seth, Galford. Ao seu lado, Kanon. Em seu braço direito, seu apoio, Mu. A sua esquerda, o seu pensamento, seu conselho, Saga e Shion. Os olhos escuros observavam a distância horizontal á sua frente. Em sua mão o elmo. Fincado na terra, a bandeira com o símbolo real de sua mãe. O chão, a terra tremia. O som dos tambores do lado inimigo podia ser ouvido em uma melodia baixa e ritmado. Suspirou, sentido o vento beijar-lhe a face morena. Seus olhos acompanharam o vôo da águia Calla até pousar no braço de Millyah, que cavalgava a frente. A amazona aproximou-se de Hanmya, fazendo uma reverência. A voz baixa pronunciou-se.

-Senhora. Shion tinha razão. Quem se aproxima é Minos. E está exigindo um encontro com nossa Rainha. Disse que segundo as leis da guerra, há a exigência de um encontro com os líderes.

-Eu irei, se me for permitido.

Hanmya observou o rosto de Shion.

-Não. Fique aqui, Shion. Se eu não voltar, ataquem.– ela tomou as rédeas do _mustang_ negro e entregou o elmo a Kanon. – Eu irei até eles.

Em um impulso Hanmya direcionou-se até o encontro de Minos. Sentia o sorriso e o brilho enlouquecido e assassino dos olhos de Minos sobre si, mas não cedia sobre a pressão que faziam sobre si. Mesmo que seu corpo se arrepiasse, seu sangue queimava. Ela sustentou o olhar dele.

-Bem... Quando Hades me contou sobre vossa majestade, não pensei que era apenas uma garotinha.

Ela riu em sua habitual risada forte.

-Lembre-se disso quando se ajoelhar em meus pés.

-Porque está fazendo isso, garotinha? Não que eu realmente me importe, mas isso não é uma brincadeira. Poderia poupar tanto sofrimento e perda ao seu exército. Bem, pelo menos isso vai me entreter um pouco. Estou curioso para ver se é tão boa quanto o Rei Julian e a Rainha Saori. Mas eu não posso deixar de sentir pena de vocês. Vocês são seres patéticos e insignificantes que não merecem a compaixão do Senhor Hades. São fracos e tristes e nada restam-lhe senão serem dominados por mim e terem sua vida tirada. Não enquanto não possuírem forças para matar o Senhor Hades. – as mãos repousaram-se sobre o chicote e a espada presos em sua cintura. As palavras que cuspia eram como facadas no coração de Hanmya. A raiva dominava-a. – Mas olharei bem em seu rosto para admirá-lo quando ele rolar para fora de seu corpo. – afastou-se da Rainha, mas antes de qualquer reação, Hanmya interceptou o caminho de Minos, segurando-o pela gola da armadura, aproximando o seu rosto ao dele. A voz gutural ronronou em seu peito. – Ma... Mas o quê?

- Lembre-se disso antes que uma espada o degole, cavaleiro. – fitou-o por um segundo longo demais antes de soltá-lo. Minos sentiu-se atordoado com o olhar dela queimando dentro de si. Observou-a afastar-se. Depois seus olhos observaram o céu. Riu histericamente. Voltou-se aos seus homens.

-Preparem-se para a batalha, homens! Tomem tudo o que verem pela frente! Matem todos. – aproximou-se deles, fitando cada um em seus olhos, acenando para o céu e terra. – Sejam bravos e lutem até o ultimo instante! Não se entreguem ao medo e nem se rendam, ou então Khalli não mostrará piedade sobre suas almas! Lembrem-se, homens! Eles são seres insignificantes e impuros, e enquanto não demonstrarem força para defenderem seus ideais tudo o que restam-lhe é serem dominados por nossas armas! Somos seres impuros e a morte é o único meio de purificação! Lembrem-se disso quando a lâmina de seu inimigo perfurar seu coração ou quando tocar seu pescoço. Se morrermos aqui, então morreremos com honra, força e dignidade! Se morrermos aqui, nossas almas ascenderão aos céus para serem iluminadas e acolhidas pela pureza de nosso Deus Aoshi! Vivão ou Morrão!

Minos ajoelhou-se enquanto o exército gritava. Beijou a terra e venerou o céu.

'_Por favor, Deusa Khalli, presenteie-nos com a força que comanda a terra e nos dê uma boa guerra. Deus Aoshi, o céu está em um bom tom. Sei que não é o dia em que morrerei aqui. Obrigado.'_

O exército de armaduras negras começava a se deslocar.

Kannon estendeu o elmo para Hanmya. A Rainha segurou-o e observou o rosto de Kanon.

-Beije-me.- ordenou.

-O quê?

-Beije-me antes que morremos aqui. E então, eu terei a certeza de que estarei ao seu lado.

O gêmeo aproximou-se da gêmea. Seus lábios entrelaçaram-se como em uma despedida. Quando se separaram, ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-_Zemër._

Levantou-o rosto, como uma verdadeira rainha. Colocou- o elmo, e virou ao exercito dourado.

-Cavaleiros! Eu sei que não tenho sido fiel a vocês o suficiente e que os deixei serem expulsos de nossa terra natal. Eu falhei com vocês. Mas esta noite, eu recuperarei meus erros. Esta noite, nós lutamos por aqueles que nos deixaram! Lutamos pelo amor que sentimos a nossa terra natal, pelo amor aos nossos falecidos reis. Lutamos para proteger aqueles que não podem se proteger, para proteger quem amamos! Minha mãe acreditava nisso, e eu também. Não se deixem dominar pelo medo que eles possam impor a vocês. Se se trancarem no medo, então se trancarão na morte. Não morreremos aqui nesta noite. Os deuses estão em seu coração esta noite, assim como o meu amor por vocês. Lutem com honra e dignidade, e nós encontraremos nossa luz. Lute e conquiste! – observou cada um acenar com a cabeça. – Em suas posições!

Hanmya levantou a espada, reluzindo-a na luz do pôr-do-sol, assim como sua armadura. As ombreiras eram redondas presas ao corpete de metal. A mão era protegida por uma luva pontuda que subia até o cotovelo, onde uma malha pesada prendia. As pernas eram revestidas pela armadura até o joelho. Por baixo da saia vermelha, havia uma cota de malha, e caía sobre as costas do cavalo.

Um pouco mais a distante, os arqueiros alinhavam-se em uma espécie de muro de madeira. Aiolos estava na frente, seguido por Marin e Millyah. Orpheu, Sisifo e Afrodite deram á volta, posicionando na baixada. O exército dividia-se na metade, enquanto parte ficava atrás de Hanmya e a outra metade dirigia-se á baixada. Shion observou os cavaleiros posicionarem-se corretamente. Aldebaran liderava o exercito na baixada ao lado de Sage, enquanto Hasgard, acompanhado de Hakurei, organizava o exercito para sofrer o impacto avassalador que sofreriam ao de Minos. Shion segurou no pulso da espada dourada, em um sinal de nervosismo.

Hanmya observava Minos se aproximar com um sorriso felino em seu rosto. Seus olhos cintilavam em um puro desejo claro de lutar.O sangue fervia, e sentia em seu peito uma onda retumbar. A luta. A guerra. O sangue jorrando. Eram coisas que Hanmya ansiava há um tempo. A Rainha que nasceu sobre a estrela da guerra. A Rainha que fora feita para guerrear. Segurou as rédeas do cavalo irrequieto.

Minos estava em uma distância razoável, mas se aproximava rápido. Shion hesitou se o plano seria executado da maneira certa. Levantou a espada ao céu, em um movimento continuo. Aiolos segurou uma das flechas douradas e preparou o arco.

-Arqueiros! Escolham um alvo!

Marin preparou o arco; a flecha com a pena azul. Millyah repetiu o gesto, com a flecha em penas de sua águia. Usavam ambas apenas uma proteção para o peito e uma ombreira. A de Marin era azul e prata, e a de Millyah preta com detalhes em azul escuro, e um capuz escondendo o rosto. Todo o gesto foi repetido por arqueiros.

-Mirem o alvo! Fixem nele!

Shion esperou ansioso a aproximação exata de Minos. Precisava do momento certo ou tudo estaria perdido. Quando estava quase se chocando. Quando o chão tremia com o choque.

-Preparem-se!

A espada dourada cortou o ar em um zumbido surdo.

-Agora!

O chão tremeu e o céu foi encoberto. Os cavaleiros preparam-se para o choque que não veio. A flecha dourada cruzou os céus guiando as demais flechas, que cobriram o céu. O chão havia cedido, atrapalhando o caminho de Minos e os espectros de Hades. Minos observou o céu.

-Cubram-se!

As flechas caíam sobre os cavaleiros. Caíam ao chão, acertados na cabeça, na barriga, ombro, pés, pernas. Os escudos decorados com uma estrela em volta do circo mal serviam de proteção.

-Cubram-se! Preparem-se para a segunda chuva de flechas!

E outra vez as flechas encobriram o céu. E mais uma vez atingiam os soldados mais preparados.

Minos girou o escudo no braço livrando-se das flechas que foram bloqueadas por ele. Sacou a espada e avançou.

-Avançem homens!

Shion levantou o braço, em dois movimentos. Hasgard preparou os soldados.

-Todos juntos! – o espaço entre eles encurtou. Hanmya agarrou-se ao cavalo negro. Hasgard segurou duas lanças embaixo dos braços.

Sisifo, Orpheu e Afrodite preparam o arco na baixada.

O cavalo de Hanmya empinou e relinchou, indo de encontro aos soldados de Hades.

-Arqueiros, preparem-se!

-Ao meu sinal, ataquem. – a voz grossa de Aldebaran ressoou por entre os cavaleiros.

Mais uma vez a espada de Shion cortou o ar. De baixo da terra, as flechas alcançavam e atingiam a lateral do exercito de Hades, ao mesmo tempo em que a frente se chocava com o da Rainha. Os soldados á ordem de Aldebaran atacaram a lateral, empurrando-os para dentro da floresta.

Os zunidos das lâminas das espadas cantavam no ar, enquanto os choques das espadas ecoavam pelo campo de batalha. O som de flechas cortando o ar, podia ser ouvido. O chão fora coberto pelo sangue, que jorrava dos soldados, como uma chuva.

Hanmya movia-se com agilidade no campo de batalha. Suas espadas duplas dançavam á sua volta com violência, desferindo golpes fortes contra seus inimigos. Seus urros podiam ser ouvidos toda a vez que derrubava um dos soldados, como agora. Desarmou o inimigo e a lâmina perfurou o abdômen do soldado. Puxou a espada na lateral, cortando-o em dois. Em seguida, girou o corpo para evitar o ataque de outro homem que avançou sobre ela. Desviou de um soco, de um chute, mas caiu ao chão com a espada que lhe acertou de lado, cortando-o braço. Ajoelhou-se atordoada, esperando por um próximo chute. Sem piedade, quando ele armou o chute, Hanmya enfiou a espada ao pé do homem, que urrou de dor e caiu de joelhos á sua frente. Ela levantou, e ele até tentou uma reação que foi interrompida por um soco dela, para em seguida, sua espada cortar-lhe a cabeça. Quando conseguiu ver-se um pouco livre, observou a guerra. Ela estava coberta de sangue e lama, mas pode ver cada um de seu soldado. Estavam bem por enquanto. Tudo ocorria de acordo com o plano. Hanmya tentou raciocinar por um segundo, mas seu cérebro estava a mil, e sua mente apenas ordenava que parasse de lutar quando todos estivessem caídos ao seu pé, sem vida. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando prestar atenção. Foi quando um soco do próprio Minos atingiu-lhe a boca. Ela foi ao chão, com um corte ao lado da boca.

Saga e Kanon pareciam estar em uma dança sincronizada. Seus golpes e movimentos eram iguais, confundindo de forma certeira o inimigo. Eram fortes e certeiros, mas muitas vezes eram empurrados e atingidos por aquela força bruta esmagadora.

Os golpes de Shion eram elegantes e sem desperdícios, precisos e mortais. Mostrava uma superioridade sem igual aos soldados de Minos, assim como Dohko. O jovem parecia um tigre no campo de batalha. Suas armas eram como se fossem presas, e abatia com facilidade qualquer cavaleiro que se opusesse em sua frente. Mas precisavam livrar-se deles logo, e ir dar auxilio a rainha que sofria nas mãos de Minos.

Já havia perdido a conta de quantos homens já havia degolado. Mas mesmo assim, surgiam á sua frente como ratos inúteis proliferando-se. Claro que isso não chegava a ser um problema para si, até conseguiam proporcionar alguma diversão a si. Era divertido e deleitava-se ao ver o medo estampado em seus inimigos ao verem seus companheiros tendo seus membros mutilados, cortados pela metade e depois terem a cabeça arrancada. Alguns ainda eram escalpelados pelas Ondas do Inferno. Máscara da Morte era com certeza, aquele que mais matava em todo o exercito e o que menos sofria o impacto de forças. Algum imbecil as vezes resolvia medir forças com ele, mas sempre tinha o braço arrancado para fora, entre outras coisas. Porém, se continuasse a seguir esse ritmo, o plano falharia. Eles deviam empurrá-los mais ainda para dentro da floresta e cercar Minos. Localizou Aldebaran. Quando o encontrou, o Touro já sabia o que deveria ser feito.

Shina agia rápido, rodopiando os Sais a sua volta e abatendo-os espectros, assim como Marin. As flechas que continuavam a vir á sua volta eram todas lançadas por Marin. Assim como ela a protegia de futuras ameaças, Shina a protegia.

Camus abatia os inimigos em seus pontos vitais. Mantinha-se distantes, inalcançável, diferente de seus inimigos que demonstravam as suas emoções revelando assim seus movimentos. Apenas esperava o momento em que evidenciavam e os matavam. Golpes certeiros nas cabeças, fazendo-a rolarem pelo chão. O cabelo ruivo e olhos da quase coloração do cabelo davam o ar de sua fama. Lutava de forma elegante, sem sequer se sujar de sangue. Os olhos não demonstravam emoção, sempre tão frios. Isso fazia seus inimigos recuaram. Mas quando viu a garota sofrer com os ataques e com os homens a volta de si, isso pareceu mudar um pouco. Uma raiva dominou o olhar frio.

Milliyah utilizou-se do arco para bloquear um ataque de espada, virando e enfiando a flecha no estomago do soldado. Montou o arco e atirou girando, livrando-se dos homens que a cercavam. Porém um deles, segurou-a pelo braço e desferiu um soco em seu estomago. A jovem arqueira contorceu, tentando alcançar uma flecha em suas costas. Mas teve que bloquear um ataque feroz da espada dele. Pode sentir seus ossos ranger com a força brutal do homem, fazendo-a cair de joelhos. Camus observou o fim que se aproximava da garota. Procurou com o olhar ao ouvir Aiolos gritar o nome da jovem discípula. O cavaleiro observou o grito em vão. Ele jamais alcançaria a discípula a tempo. Entretanto, não era isso o que seu peito palpitava. O horror de ver o corpo dela estraçalhado pela brutalidade dos Hansias dominou seu corpo. Camus segurou em suas mãos um dos punhais que guardava em sua perna. Segurou o pelo punho e jogou contra o Hansias. A lâmina do punhal cravou-se na lateral da cabeça do homem, que caiu ao chão. Millyah levantou-se, procurando seu salvador. Ao dar de encontro com os olhos dele, agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça. Camus assentiu e voltou-se para os homens.

Hanmya havia acabado de bloquear um ataque de Minos e tinha que se livrar de outro. Entretanto, ele sacou o chicote e chicoteou a Rainha. Ela colocou a mão em frente ao pescoço, evitando que aquele ataque se tornasse fatal. Porém o chicote estava enrolado em seu pescoço dificultando a respiração e qualquer movimentação que ela pudesse fazer. Estava sujeita as vontades dele, assim como todos os outros soldado que ele acabara de matar.

Ele puxou o chicote, fazendo-a ir de encontro ao chão. Arranhões formaram-se em seu rosto, além dos outros cortes que ela já tinha em seu corpo. Começava a sentir o cansaço, mesmo que seu corpo ainda vibrasse com cada corte e urro que sentia. Minos riu histericamente.

-E então, garotinha! Ainda acha que é capaz de me derrotar! É realmente uma pena que sua espada não seja mais afiada que sua língua! Mas vou me deliciar ao arrancá-la de eu corpo e entregar ao Senhor Hades!

Ele puxou o chicote e fez outro movimento, ferindo-a. Com a distância encurtada, ele sacou a espada para atacá-la. Mas o ataque não veio. Aldebaran havia segurado o braço de Minos e o empurrado longe. Ajudou sua Rainha levantar e se recuperar, enquanto Máscara ocupava-se de Minos. Era uma luta feroz, e a cada golpe que era desferido, Máscara da Morte o empurrava ainda mais para dentro da floresta. Estava cercado. Em sua frente, Shion e Máscara. Atrás de si, uma rota perfeita de fuga na floresta. Mais ao longe, podia ver a Rainha quase agonizando. E mais á frente, seu exercito inteiro era dizimado e agonizava em seus últimos suspiros. Ao ver se sem escolhas, Minos adentrou a floresta correndo. Máscara o seguiu.

Hanmya pode ver o espectro conhecido como A Besta fugir para dentro da floresta. Levantando-se com dificuldade e ignorando aos apelos de Aldebaran, recolheu suas espadas e correu com direção á ele. Corria em alta velocidade, ultrapassando os limites do cansaço de seu corpo. Acompanhou Minos quase ao seu lado por toda a rota de fuga dentro da parte sombria da floresta. Ela aumentou a velocidade, pressionando Minos.

'_Só mais um pouco! Só mais um pouco e tudo estará acabado!'_

Minos parou de correr quando achou que estava longe o suficiente, observando onde estava. Certamente, não lhe era um lugar muito conhecido, mas ele podia ver a trilha por entre as árvores, que subia por entre altos relevos. Voltou ao correr, quando pode ver Hanmya perto de si. Porém quanto mais corria, não pode ver o vulto que se aproximava de si acompanhando-o nas sombras e não pode bloquear o ataque que o pegou desprevenido.

Rolou ao chão, pondo-se de pé e sacando a espada da bainha. Não demorou muito tempo para que reconhecesse o vulto á sua frente, com aquele típico sorriso sarcástico que ele conhecia muito bem. Os olhos azuis translúcidos e os cabelos curtos avermelhados. A cicatriz que ele próprio deixara em seu rosto belo de traços fortes. Ele riu estrondosamente.

-Hahaha, então, é você... – hestiou por um segundo antes de pronunciar aquele nome que a tanto não dizia- Sheridan?

O sorriso cínico abriu-se ainda mais revelando os dentes brilhantes.

Máscara estava com a Ondas do Inferno apoiada em seu ombro, pingando sangue. Hanmya estava um pouco mais á frente, ofegante e observando a parte final do plano ser executada. Inspirou e expirou fundo, tentando recuperar a respiração. Os cabelos repicados e rebeldes estavam molhados e grudavam na pele suada e suja com sangue. Ela guardou a espada na bainha, voltando-se para Máscara.

- Eu espero que saiba o que esteja fazendo... _Terr._

Máscara riu ao ouvir o seu nome ser dito. Há quanto tempo não o ouvia? Sua risada era maléfica, mas sabia que Hanmya já havia se acostumado.

-Ora, minha Rainha, desde quando dou lhe motivos para desconfiar de mim?

-Mesmo assim. Para o seu bem, espero que ela cumpra com a sua parte do plano. Melhor ela não ter nenhuma crise de sentimentalismo perante ao seu mestre.

-Senhora, não vai ficar para ver o show?

-Aproveite por si mesmo.

E dito assim, ela voltava para o campo de batalha. Máscara sorria, ansioso para ver o resultado do reencontro. Isso sim proporcionaria uma grande diversão para si. Agachou-se, permanecendo escondido na sombra.

-O que foi, _mestre_?- a voz baixa e rouca ironizou as palavras- Surpreso ao me ver vivo?

-Se pode chamar isso de surpresa...- ajeitou a postura- Pelo menos, vou poder ver se tornou-se melhor que o lixo que era anos atrás. Eu quero ver... O que você pode fazer, guerreiro das sombras!

E avançou sobre ela, com sua força brutal. Mas o ataque fora facilmente bloqueado com uma das Katanas que Sheridan possuía. A outra aproveitou para contra-atacar. Diferentemente de anos atrás, o impacto já não era mais o mesmo e não sentia mais seus ossos ranger. As espadas eram precisas, mas sempre bloqueavam os ataques, seja por parte de Minos ou de Sheridan. Dificilmente, deixava algum dos ataques o atingirem. Qualquer desliza seria mortal naquela luta entre duas bestas. Minos atacou com uma série de chutes e socos, que atordoaram Sheridan. Minos riu, pronto para tirar o chicote que carregava. Sheridan observou os movimentos dele.

-Você na mudou nada! Continua o mesmo de anos atrás! Você me decepcionou! Achei que era o meu melhor aluno, mas eu estava errado...Ou devo dizer aluna? Parece que você assumiu sua verdadeira forma! Mas agora que aceitou a feminilidade que escondia, você decaiu! E vai pagar por isso aqui e agora!

Minos chicoteou o ar, para depois lançar o chicote na direção dela. Ela observou o movimento dele, enquanto esperava pacientemente com a mão no punho da espada para atacar. Quando a ponta do chicote estava para atacá-la, Sheridan recuou para trás. A ponta de metal pontuda bateu contra o chão, e nesse meio tempo de recuperação, ela avançou contra a extensão do chicote, cortando-o ao meio. O resto do chicote voltou para Minos. Enquanto isso, ele teve pouco tempo de reação para evitar o ataque que veio de Sheridan, as duas espadas unidas formaram duas feridas próximas no corpo de Minos. Recuou para trás, surpreso. Limpou o sangue que escorria de sua boca, sacando a espada e avançando. Sheridan bloqueou com a espada esquerda, e virou o corpo atacando com a espada direita o abdômen dele. Ele foi ao chão, sentindo o sangue escorrer por sua pele. Levantou-se com dificuldade, e atacou outra vez. Próximo demais, Sheridan mal teve tempo de se proteger, caindo com o corte no ombro. Logo depois recebeu um chute nas costelas. Devido aos machucados, Minos teve de recuperar o fôlego um pouco. Levantando-se do chão, a jovem avançou investindo contra ele, com vários ataques cujo a maioria o cortava. Ele recuava para trás, procurando um meio de fugir. Mas estava de joelhos e cansado demais para correr. Foi quando avistou a beira de um precipício não muito fundo. Havia uma mata ciliar e um rio que poderia evitar que caísse e morresse.

Sheridan se aproximou dele, com as espadas em riste em forma de x.

-Você! Maldito, você quase me matou aquele dia! Nem sequer me explicou o que acontecia! Você era meu mestre e tentou me matar! Sem mesmo me dar a chance de me explicar! Mas você já deve saber, não? Eu vou refrescar sua memória. Aquele covarde nobre que invejava meu pai disse para Hades que nós traíamos ele! Nós! A família mais leal que Hades já teve consigo, mesmo que não fosse ainda rei, mesmo que organizasse e ordenasse escondido dos Dai-Lí. Mesmo que em segredo, ele já havia tomado o poder para si. Nós éramos os mais leais a Hades! De toda a vila Leofiw! Nós jamais trairíamos! Mas vocês acreditaram na mentira daquele nobre e mataram a minha família, incendiaram a vila! Mas quer saber o que restou para aquele maldito nobre? Nada além da morte! O mesmo que sobrará para você. Depois de você, vou matar Hades.

E avançou sobre ele, com a espada em x. Mas antes que a espada o atingisse totalmente, formando apenas um corte nele, Minos se jogou abaixo do precipício. Sheridan observou o corpo cair no rio.

Seus lábios contorceram-se para baixo em um claro sinal de desgosto.

**-x-x-x-**

Os cabelos loiros claríssimos estavam molhados, grudando nele. A armadura roxa estava molhada, e ele rastejava-se na beira do riacho, praguejando e vomitando sangue.

-Aquela maldita... Mal...Dita... Maldita! Eu vou acabar de uma vez com aquela maldita! Eu só preciso... Levantar!

Virou-se na areia, fitando o céu. E o céu foi a ultima coisa que viu antes de desmaiar.

**-x-x-x-**

Hanmya estava em pé, com um olhar calmo em seus olhos. Observava Mu e Shion conversarem, enquanto Annabel cuidava dos ferimentos de Mu, a pedido da Rainha. Shaka ajudava outros feridos, enquanto a águia de Milliyah voava atrás de noticias. Então, seus olhos avistaram a jovem aproximar do acampamento, enquanto olhares de estranheza e rispidez lhe eram direcionados. Ela evitou olhar a Rainha nos olhos, voltando os olhos azuis translúcidos para o chão. Depositou sua espada entre ela e a Rainha em um sinal oferecendo seus serviços.

-Eu gostaria de poder falar a sós com Vossa Majestade, se fosse possível.

-Não costumo ter segredos com meu exército. Especialmente com o líder do exército.

-Eu compreendo.

Sorriu.

-... Eu não esperava receber ajuda de um Hansias. Entretanto, eu... Creio que não tenho motivos para me preocupar com sua fidelidade, não? Sempre soube que a família Donovan possuía um grande senso de fidelidade para aqueles a quem serviam... Eu sinto muito com o que aconteceu com sua família.

-Minha família é a razão de estar aqui. Eu quero vingança contra aqueles que executaram-na. Eu soube o que Hades fez com você. E é por isso que ofereço meus humildes serviços á Senhora, Majestade. Se me aceitar, eu serei fiel á você. E terá meu respeito.

Suspirou.

- Eu os aceitarei. Pode cobrar o que quiser, eu pagarei. Se você pode me ajudar, então eu a aceitarei, assim como meu exército.

-Hanmya, não creio que seja a melhor opção...

-Está tudo bem, Shion. Sheridan não fará nada que comprometa o desejo de vingança, não é mesmo? Meu coração diz que está tudo bem. Levante-se, amazona. Caminhe como uma de nós agora.

**-x-x-x-**

**1: **Na antiguidade, pela Idade Média, as jovens sempre usavam os cabelos presos e só deixava-os soltos quando estavam com os maridos, quando estavam sozinhos em sua intimidade. Aproveitei isso e coloquei aqui, para mostrar a intimidade de Shaka e Annabel. Achei bom colocar uma nota aqui, para quem não soubesse. XD

**Terr:** Escuridão, em albanês, segundo tradutor Google. Ia colocar morte, mas era muito feio e impossível de se pronunciar. Afinal, qual melhor nome do que 'Escuridão' e 'Morte' para o Máscara? 8D

Ô, minhas jovens e meus jovens futuro da literatura! Aqui estou eu de novo, e aqui está mais um capitulo para a felicidade de vocês(ou não. O.O).

Primeiramente, Feliz Ano Novo, pessoar.

Segundamente, eu acho que vou atualizar mais duas vezes (acho) até o dia 14 de março. Minhas aulas do cursinho começam nesse dia.

Terceiramente, a nota do autor (finalmente!)! Bom, o que eu tinha que dizer mesmo? Ah, sim! Erm... Sorry a cena da guerra, sinceramente não gostei. Não sei escrever cenas de luta, é minha primeira. A Black Scorpio no Nyx ia betar para mim, mas como é a primeira cena de guerra que escrevo, eu prefiro saber o que eu posso melhorar a partir de vocês para depois futuramente eu melhorar e pedir para betar, para ela dar ajustes e tals.

Além disso, eu tenho uma estrutura da ordem de cenas quando vão ter guerra, que vai seguir mais ou menos o modelo deste aqui. Desculpe se nem todas apareceram, mas vou sempre escolher alguns casais e botá-los durante o capitulo, não quero botar todas e me perder, além de escrever só por escrever que no final não fica bom. Prefiro selecionar alguns e fazer a coisa direito, assim o capitulo não fica maçante nem para mim e nem para vocês.

Eu também quero começar primeiro aos que já estão todas definidas para depois partir para aquelas que os pares ainda vão formar. Além do mais, quis dar enfoque no presente para depois ir para o passado.

Vou fazer assim também porque são historias paralelas da central. Assim as cenas de guerra vão fazer um geral, ás vezes vou dar foco em alguns como fiz nesse aqui, para dar ponto de partida para relacionamentos futuros.

Espero que quem não teve o personagem aparecendo neste capitulo fique ofendida. ^^

Ah, tem alguns personagens que tenho algo reservado mais para o meio da historia, então não pensem que estou desprezando seus personagens porque não apareceram até agora ou apareceram pouco. Acho que é só isso, qualquer coisa me mandem por PM ou review mesmo.

Beijinhos, meus amores!


End file.
